Transformers: Second Chances
by Pixel.Nightfury
Summary: Movie Universe: Two orphans, down on their luck and life, now find themselves at odds with alien robots and a teenage boy with same problems. Can they survive when they risk everything to distract Barricade, even for a moment?
1. Chapter 1

**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Though this story takes place in the Movie Universe, the events are that of the movie but the style of the world itself is that of Transformers Prime<strong>

Nirvana sighed as she grilled yet another burger on the grill. Jet black hair was swept from her face as her forehead became wet with sweat. It wasn't the job of her dreams, but it was a job. Then again working at a rundown restaurant was never anybody's dream. She was just thankful that she could feed herself and her second half without having to steep to more nefarious duties. No, for two runaway orphans, a job, even a bad one, was just what they needed.

It had been ten years since she had ran away from the hell she called an orphanage. It was no place a child should ever have to call home. St. Anne's Home for Girls was the place. A supposed sanctuary for the unwanted and abandoned children that graced it's interior. Nirvana had been there most of her life. It wasn't until she was almost fifteen did the fateful day happen.

She had heard a soft crying sound that had pierced her heart. It had been strange for such a sound to effect her. Crying was a staple for almost all of the children and the sound was something she was used to hearing. But this sound... it was heart breaking. It had been when she had glanced in the bushes did she see the tiny blond child weeping. The little girl was one she had recognized as being a new addition. Her parents had been killed in a car accident only a few weeks ago. Nirvana herself had become an orphan when her parents decided drugs were a better alternative than having a daughter.

Her heart had reached out at the child. It had been like yesterday when she had taken her under her wing. Rose was a frail thing and was an easy target for bullying. It had been part of the reason Nirvana had found her in the bushes weeping. It was rare to find an orphan that once had loving parents, and jealousy was a horrible thing.

One day, Nirvana had realized that she would not always be there to protect her from such abuse. Her eighteenth birthday would be there soon enough and there would be no one to protect her little Rose from the cruelty that was other children. That was the day she had decided that she was leaving, and taking her adoptive sister with her.

Now here she was ten years later, trying to make enough to support herself and her sister. It was amazing how hard it was to find a decent job when you are twenty five with no diploma. This job sucked, but it brought home money.

Nirvana herself watched through a small opening to see her little comrade put on a soft smile as she waited tables. Rose was eighteen now and had stepped up to getting her own job to help out. Shoulder length blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky were her features. She had not grown much and was still tiny. Nirvana watched as she brushed her pink side swept bangs to the side. The older sister could not of been more proud of how her sister had sprouted. Nirvana herself was quite tall and her long black hair with streaks of purple was swept into a bun held by two ornamental chopsticks meant for hair. Her eyes were beautiful with specks of gold that made them look as if they were bright golden. Time had done the girls both well.

A silent curse slipped her lips as she realized her daydreaming had caused one of the burgers to burn. She was quick to replace it with another. Life had not been easy but they made due.

"I'm very sorry, sir. B-But that's not allowed!" Nirvana heard a timid voice reason. The hairs on her neck instantly stood up. The conversation did not sound good at all. She was quick to look out the opening once more to spot her ward and see what the problem could be. Sometimes customers could be rowdy in a restaurant that served alcohol. It was part of the reason Nirvana worked in the back and not with the people.

Rose had a hold of the skirt of her waitress uniform as another man had a grip on it, trying to pull it up to reveal what lay underneath. Nirvana's blood instantly boiled. It wasn't uncommon for her little sister to be pawed at, but this man had pushed the line much too far.

"Come on, sweety. I'll even tip you extra~. How's that sound? Then you could buy yourself something nice, huh?" the man smiled, his teeth yellow and crooked. Rose opened her mouth to decline once more, but was caught off guard when someone jerked her skirt out of the man's grip.

"Who do you think you are, touching MY little sister?!" Nirvana hissed, fists gripped so tight that the knuckles were white. The man merely smiled.

"Do you know who I am, sweetheart? I make more than your life is worth. Maybe if you sat in daddy's lap, I could forgive you!" he laughed, his voice even atrocious. Patrons were watching, but it was one of those places that brought in the rough crowd.

Rose flinched as she heard the sickening crunch of the man's nose being hit. Blood rushed out of him like a waterfall and made the younger sister quite queasy. Their boss was quick to run up and his expression was terrifying. Apparently, that man was his brother. Nirvana and Rose both knew what was going to happen by the expression on his face.

The eldest grabbed Rose by the hand and walked out of the restaurant before the man could utter their termination from the workplace. Nirvana wore a soft smile as she realized that she left those burgers still on the grill.

* * *

><p>Nirvana's teeth clenched harder the longer they walked to where their car was located. It was quite a distance away in one of those public places that allowed many cars to park at once without penalty. Yes, she had protected her sister but they were out of a job and she felt the guilt hit her like a wave.<p>

"We'll find another job, sissy. It's not a big deal. Remember? We've been saving up. We'll make due somehow. I promise." Rose assured, nuzzling into her adoptive sister's side. She couldn't stand watching her sister so upset.

"Yeah, but I was the one that busted his nose. I let myself lose control and we might still have our jobs..." Nirvana huffed, gently petting Rose's blond hair.

"You protected me and that could never be a bad thing." the younger sister whispered, not wanting her to feel guilty any longer. Then something caught her eye that made her lose her thoughts for a single moment.

"Did you see that car?! It was so cool! It was yellow with a big black stripe. I know it was a little beat up but it was a really nice car." Rose gushed, eyes locked on to the car.

Nirvana chuckled as she followed where she was looking. It was almost already driven off but she could make out what Rose was looking at.

Somehow though... the car didn't look like it had a driver. Nirvana shook the thought out of her head and labeled herself as being ridiculous. Why would a car have no driver?

"Yeah, it was a nice car, sis. Now let's go find our piece of crap car." she laughed as they approached the covered parking area. Rose was slow to pull her eyes away until the car had completely drove away.

The car was deep into the parking lot but it was an easy one to find. The model of the car was lost to them but Nirvana liked to call it their piece of crap as fondly as possible.

"I am just ready to go home and lay on the couch and not think about the day." Nirvana sighed, finally reaching the vehicle. Rose nodded her agreement as she waited for her to unlock the car. The screeching of tires jolted their attention as they saw a newer model police car speed by.

Rose was quick to look at Nirvana. Her older sister had a distrust of police that she did not understand but it made her nervous to see her sister on edge like this.

Nirvana slowly relaxed as the car drove out of sight. All she wanted to do was go home, take a shower, and drown out the days events.

Those plans were put on hold as she shoved a hand in her pocket to fetch the keys. Her eyes slowly widened as she realized that the keys were not there.

"Shit!" she hissed, frantically looking into her other pockets, desperate to find them.

"What is it?" Rose asked, her tone timid at her sister's increasing anger.

"I left the damn keys back at the restaurant!" Nirvana replied, exasperated at how horrible their day had been. She gritted her teeth as she lightly hit her forehead against the car window.

"It's okay! I'll just go back and get them. Maybe he'll let us have our jobs back after he's cooled down a little bit." Rose naively, prepared to walk the long distance back.

"First of all, he's not going to give us our jobs back because he's a slime ball. Two, there is no way in hell I would ever let you go back there alone. Third, there's no telling what they would do to you if you came back all alone. They're not good people. I told you that before we started working there, sis. I'll go back there in a bit." Nirvana sighed, knowing her heart was in the right place.

"Okay..." Rose whispered back.

They both jumped as the sound of squealing tires and wild shouts caught them by surprise. Rose looked terrified as she ran to Nirvana's side.

"ARE YOU USERNAME LADIESMAN217?!" a loud voice yelled, echoing around the area. The girls both exchanged a bewildered look as the sounds grew louder.

"Do you think someone is getting hurt?!" Rose asked, tears forming as the sounds terrified her. Nirvana moved her head to where the sounds were coming from. It was a likely possibility.

The sound of a smashing car and shattering glass filled the area. What the hell was making that much noise? Then they saw it. It was a huge black mass of metal. It had a body, two legs, two arms, and a mouth full of razor sharp things that could be considered teeth.

"I-Is that a giant robot...?" Rose gulped, her legs nearly giving out.

"I...I think you're right... Is that a guy underneath him?!" Nirvana nearly shouted, seeing a young man pinned to a car by the gigantic robotic creature. She gulped as she knew what was expected of her. They couldn't just leave the man to die.

"We got to help him, sis..." Rose said, coming to the same conclusion.

"Hide behind the car... Maybe I can distract him enough to give that guy a head start on an escape..." Nirvana whispered, creeping along the cars to keep herself hidden. Out of all the crazy things she had done in her life, distracting a giant robot took the cake.

Rose followed her directions and took cover behind their own busted up car. What were they thinking getting fixed up in this?

* * *

><p>Barricade was bearing down on the human male when he felt a piece of metal hit the side of his helm. He looked around and saw nothing but the vehicles the humans used to get around. A growl simply rumbled his throat as he turned back to his prey at hand.<p>

That was, until he felt an ever bigger piece of metal hit in the exact same spot.

"Show yourself!" he roared, optics scanning the entire area. The minute distraction was enough for the man to scurry away and take off running again. Barricade gnashed his dentals as he narrowed his optics at the retreating ladiesman217. He turned to pursue again and end this little game.

But then he stopped. He smelled the human creatures that were in hiding. Two young and female humans that he could smell the fear dripping off on them. They must have know the prey if they were willing to interfere with his mission.

"You have made a grave mistake, little fleshlings." he hissed, stomping forward as he smelled out the creatures. There was one he could smell the fear on the most, making it easier to track the creature. As he grew closer to the hidden target, he could smell the increasing fear on the other. They were comrades.

* * *

><p>Rose covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the sound of approaching giant footsteps. They caused the ground to shake with each step. Her heart felt as if it was about to jump out of her chest and tears slowly trickled down her cheeks.<p>

"Please don't come here... p-please don't come this way." she pleaded quietly to herself. Then the footsteps came to a stop. It felt like an eternity as everything stood still.

A scream escaped her as the car she used as cover was flung away. The metal beast bore down as he halted every attempt for her scurry away until she was trapped with the creature bearing down on her. She could see her own terrified reflection in the robot's eyes.

"What do you know of that other human?!" it yelled, it's face mere inches from her own.

"I don't know!" she sobbed, trying to appear smaller to the giant beast. Her answer seemed to enrage him, since she was assuming it was male, as he slammed his fist next to her head.

"Get the hell off of her!" Nirvana yelled, terrified but willing to die if it meant for the creature to spare her sister. The creature turned it's head to stare at the new addition to the situation. The robot lumbered to it's feet as it tossed Rose toward the eldest sister, causing them both to crumple to the ground.

Nirvana held her sister close as she saw the giant hand reaching closer until it blacked out all light around them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Time never seemed to be relevant when asleep, or knocked unconscious. Nirvana only just now felt the world crawling back to her. Her head throbbed slightly but nothing she couldn't deal with. She had had worse than a headache. Thankful the afternoon light was dimming, but gave the feeling of hours passing by. They – well she – stormed out with Rose from the restaurant around the late lunch hour, if it was dimming then it must be night now. 6 hours unaccounted for and…<p>

Nirvana jumped awake. The huge, menacing robot they had interrupted. The last thing she saw was it's hand/claw/whatever it was descend down on them. Blinking the blurriness from her eyes, she was surprised to find a leather interior to greet her. Trying to move proved difficult, finding she was bound to the driver's seat by at least 3 seat belts. Panic grew when she didn't feel Rose with her, but to her relief the younger blonde lay strapped and still unconscious next to her on the passenger's seat.

Their situation rushed to meet them when the feeling of acceleration swerved to the side. Strapped so tightly, Nirvana or Rose had little fear of flying off their seats with how fast this car was driving.

"What the hell!?" Nirvana screamed, bracing for another sharp turn. Managing to peirce the heavy tinted windows, whatever they were in was chasing a yellow beat up car…a familiar yellow beat up car.

"Silence, fleshie," a voice from the radio hissed. It had the same gravel and venom as the robots but this car couldn't be…

"You're the robot," a statement rather than a question, pulling a small chuckle from the radio.

"You're smart, femme. But not enough to mind your own business," her seatbelts tightened, pinning Nirvana to her seat while emphasizing its point. "No matter. You won't keep us from our quary, nor will the autobot." Autobot? What the hell was that? What, why did it say we?

Crazed chittering caught Nirvana's attention as something in the back moved. Long, spiney fingers clicked and dinged as another robot moved into the front of the car. It had two, no four blue optics, a face any crab would be jealous of and thin, long limbs. The bot didn't seem to speak English but Nirvana noted it seemed to have a complex language, one she wished she could pick up; if only not to feel out of the loop.

"I'm guessing he's the 'we' you mentioned," she hissed, feeling the car pick up speed and, thankfully, missing a poor bystander as the yellow car veered down another alley.

"That mind will get you into trouble, femme," it hissed, but seemed distracted as Rose slowly began to wake up.

"Rose! Rose, are you alright?" Nirvana couldn't see anything wrong with her little sister but anything could be possible. Hell, they were in a self-driving car capable of an image change.

The bots reckless driving was pulling Rose out of her revere fast than she would've liked. But hearing Nirvana next to her gave her that little push to wake up. Unfortunately, what greeted her was very different. Opening her blue eyes, they widened at the sight of the spiney devil. A shrill shriek ripped from her throat, causing the bot to lean closer, enjoying her fear.

"Nirvana!" she cried, tears running down her cheeks as the little bot 'smirked' and leaned closer to heighten her fear.

"Get away from her you Fucker!" Hissing at the interrupting human, the little bot never saw the boot fly into his face. Glad she had worn her sturdy steel-cap boots, the sharp heel seemed to dig into the creeper's head, slamming him into the door window. Rose leaned back into her seat, having seen the foot fly past her, but screamed a new when more belts lashed out, wrapping Nirvana up like a mummy.

Rose watched in horror as Nirvana's face cringed in pain, a sharp gasp pushed out of her throat from the constricting grip. The radio hissed in the same language as the spindle bot, wrapping one last bolt over Nirvana's mouth and nose. Her movements changed from struggle to desperation. Rose had learned enough from the Orphanage nurse and her own care of Nirvana that she was suffocating.

"Stop! Stop please! She can't breath!" Rose panicked, seeing Nirvana's eyes widen as she was denied air.

"She needs to know her place," the radio snapped, pulling Rose back into her seat and ensured she watched her sister suffer. Rose sobbed as she could stop this horror, seeing the veins expand in Nirvana's bloodshot eyes, she had to do something fast. What could she do?

"Please! I…I'll do anything you want! Just name it but please! Let her breath!" Rose begged, seeing Nirvana slow and sag. "Anything!"

The belts snapped back and Nirvana sucked in as much air as her lungs could hold, coughing and wheezing as life breathed back into her. Rose beamed, but only now did the impact of her promise weigh down. The dashboard in front of her opened up, a large red lens and light extended out and sat inches from her face.

"Maybe…you'll be more entertaining than your partner here," the radio purred, a tone the pair knew too well. _Great, what is it about males wanted to jump Rosie_ Nirvana internally yelled, seeing the belts move like idle snakes, unwinding and winding around Rose. Her tears renewed as the belts squeezed her legs, slithered up her spine, petted her neck and ended with her chest. "You fleshes have no real uses, but I can live with you as my pet. I prefer them timid over…disobedient." His little silver partner seemed to object to his statement, climbing over to perch on the seat's headrest, upside-down and staring at the frightened rose. "I'll let you play with her too Frenzy, so long as you don't break her."

Nirvana noticed her belts sag a little; he must be distracted. Glancing out of the window again, they had ended up in some refinery – probably outside of Tranquility – with the yellow car not too far away. Nirvana could see it down a small alley between two of the warehouses. The car was idling, no doubt forgetting its quary and focusing on them. But once she saw those belts make their move, she took the opportunity.

Unbuckling the belts from herself, Nirvana made another stronger kick to the dashboard. Having hit something important, the car jerked and seemed to fall into a daze. Not wasting the chance, she jumped to Rose and pulled the limb belts off from the hysteric teen. Another swift kick to the windscreen, and thanking whatever God for taking those Martial Arts classes, caused the glass to break and collapse. With their escape clear, Nirvana pulled Rose free, before the car could jump back and its partner to control the situation.

The silver bot tried to get them back into the car but, in a rare occurrence, Rose managed to kick it back.

"Rose. Nice one," Nirvana approved, though her little sister didn't like to fight, she had her moments. This one such moment was cut short as the cop car regained his senses, spotting them as well as the yellow car speeding out of the alley. "Come on!" taking Nirvana's insistent hand, Rose pulled back to stop her from being hit by the other car.

Drifting in a circle, the yellow car spat out the same boy they had helped in the car lot. Shaken and freaking out, they helped him to his feet as – for the second time that day – they witnessed the cars transform into large, bipedal robots. Fast acting on Nirvana's part, she dragged both Rose and the boy down and just missing getting hit by the bots.

"What the hell?!" the boy screamed, panicking as the bots threw down in a strange robot-smack/beat down royal.

"Not the time! Run!" Nirvana screamed, pushing the boy to run and taking Rose's hand. His shrieking and screams weren't helping the situation and Rose too. And the bot wasn't helping either. Nicking and gnashing at their heels Nirvana pushed the pair to run faster, catching the boy from tripping.

"Nirvana! Down there!" Rose pointed to a service shed not far from them, just down a small incline. Nodding, Rose took off ahead to open the door while she watched Nirvana kick the boy after her, distracting the small mech while they wrenched the door open. Getting the door was the first part, but now Rose worried for Nirvana, seeing her disappear and reappear at the top of the slope. Her eyes widened, seeing the blood dripping from her face and ripped sleeves, the mech trying to pin her to the ground but kept being kicked and punched.  
>"We have to help her!" Rose screamed, looking to the boy. He was panicking more than she was but froze at the sight of an industrial hack saw. Whether it was a burst of courage or if clouded his judgement, he took the drill and bolted out of the shed.<br>"Nirvana! Get back!" hearing her scream, Nirvana managed to catch the boy running at her with the saw like a child running with scissors. Not wanting to have her arms sliced off or her eyes poked out, she managed to throw the mech down and jump back, giving the boy room. He slashed down and hacked off limbs, wires and ultimately the helm. Nirvana hid Rose's face as the helm rolled away, the boy taking the chance to hoot in victory and kicked the head away.

"You alright, sis?" Nirvana asked, letting the little blonde look over her. Her right eye was slightly swollen shut and a cut running the length of her eye just below it. Another cut ran from her left eye to her jaw and both bleeding slowly. Pulling out a small handkerchief, Rose gently touched and cleaned the cuts on her sister's face. Moving to her arms, her chef uniform was ruined - white stained red and jagged rips running up and down her arms from her tussle.  
>"I'm alright Rosie," she cooed, hugging the young girl, feeling her tiny arms wrap around her tightly.<p>

"But...you're hurt, trying to protect us...protect me, sissy," Rose whimpered, tears no longer running down her cheeks. They stayed like that a little longer until an awkward cough pulled them back to reality. The boy stood not far from them, his saw discarded and his face blushing from watching them.

"Um...not to wreak the moment but...there're still bigger bots to worry about," Glaring at him a moment, Rose managed to get Nirvana to relent her disapproving gaze and helped her walk back up the incline. Nirvana's legs were fine but she allowed Rose to help her anyway, it made her happy and that was all that mattered. Back where the giant robots were fighting, the conflict had stopped and the refinery fell silent. There stood only one victor as the signs of the black cop were long gone. Only the yellow mech remained, sporting his own battle wounds but seemingly less off than Nirvana was. Catching sight of his new audience, the mech approached with an air of caution - trying to seem less menacing.

"What is it?" Rose asked, marvelling up at the bot.

"It's a robot," the boy gapped, staring up at the approaching mech. "But like a different...like a super-advanced robot...it's probably Japanese...yeah, yeah it's definitely Japanese." His ranting came to a pause as their newest contact stared down at them, much like they were looking up to him. There was something childish or innocent to the mech, despite the death match he had just won over the cop bot. His bright blue eyes almost mirrored Rose's innocence in Nirvana's mind.

"He doesn't look like he means us harm," Nirvana straightened her posture, pulling Rose closer to her.

"What are you talking about?" the boy quipped, "Unless you can speak robot, that thing just had a mega droid death match with the other," his hissing fell short on the girls as the mech took to one knee, leaning closer to them.

"If he meant harm he would've done it already," Nirvana snapped, still marvelling up at the mech.

"Besides, didn't it save you from the other? Back at the parking complex?" Rose asked.

"The one we distracted before it could crush you?" Nirvana added, seeing the boy finally realise who they were.

"You...wow, I..." lost for words, Nirvana rolled her eyes while Rose giggled. "Uh, yeah...he wanted something from me."

"And what was that? _Ladiesman217_?" Rose sighed while Nirvana enjoyed seeing the boy blush. Poking her sister in the side, she stopped her teasing.

"Yeah...um, it was some old glasses my great-grandfather had. On my eBay page." Suddenly, the mech began beeping and whirring. It was similar to the language the girls heard the cop bot and his partner speaking but...it seemed more simplistic.

"Bumblebee?" Rose asked, giggling again when the mech nodding and clapped.

"You can understand him? How?" the boy seemed confused and curious, but when Rose turned to Nirvana, she saw clarity.

"Then...ask it what the hell was up with the lights last night?" the boy asked, walking up to them and receiving confused looks. "I'll explain later." Though the mech seemed to understand, chattering off again in its strange language and pointing to the sky.

"He said something about sending a message, to who I can't say," Nirvana replied, looking to Pixel. It seemed her little sister was better attuned to the mech's speech.

"Sending a message to his team, that because of Sam Witwicky he found what he was looking for," the bot praised her astute understanding, clapping and beeping again.

"That...that's me, so this is about my great-grandfather's glasses," marvelling in making the connection, though being the only one, the yellow mech - now Bumblebee - transformed in front of them and opened his doors. Seeing the opportunity, Sam strolled forward to jump in but noticed the girls' pause. "Well, what are you waiting for? He wants us to get in...right?" Bumblebee beeped a 'yes' confirming Sam's statement.

"Sorry, the last time we were in a car disguised robot...it wasn't exactly an enjoyable experience," Nirvana consciously touched her throat and Rose cringed.

"Come on, in 50 years time when you look back on this, don't you wanna be able to say you had the guts to get into that car?" A valid point made by the boy who only 5 minutes ago was screaming like a girl. Nirvana didn't care either way, Rose was her first concern over anything prideful or boast worthy. Looking to her younger sibling, only a smile welcomed her.

"Come on, sissy. Maybe something great will happen," Rose was always the optimist and it certainly had a desirable effect on Nirvana. Looking back to Bumblebee, then back to Rose, a smile cracked through.

"Huh, maybe now we'll get our due." Moving forward, the girls hopped into the back seat while Sam sat shotgun. Heaving a relaxing sigh, Nirvana noticed Rose had fallen asleep almost the instant she sat down on the soft leather seats. Smiling, finding it cute, she moved her sister to lay her head on her lap, stroking her now messy blonde hair, letting her sleep during the trip of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Nirvana gently nudged Rose as the car robot known as Bumblebee slowed to a stop. It was deep into the night before they finally arrived at their unknown destination. Bumblebee made a series of beeps and noises as he patiently waited.<p>

"He...yaaaawn... wants us to step out." Rose mumbled sleepily. Sam and Nirvana exchanged a look as they moved to get out. The boy was the first out as he laid back the seat so the others could get out. Nirvana gently helped her sister step out.

"What now? You want to show us something?" Sam asked, looking around confused. They were in a damp alleyway that looked like drug deals would go down in. Rose stepped a little closer to Nirvana as she looked nervously around. Bumblebee made a noise to soothe them as he looked around expectantly.

All three jumped as they heard the sounds of approaching vehicles. The fear of the police car was still fresh in their minds. It didn't help that there was more than one vehicle. It did ease them a little that Bumblebee looked so happy to see them.

"Friends of yours?" Nirvana asked cautiously, holding Rose a bit tighter to her side. The yellow robot nodded his head excitedly, looking to the huge semi-truck happily. The humans held their breath as the large vehicle began to transform, his form shifting and turning until he was bipedal and looked down at them with gentle optics. It was instantly clear that their guardian was not considered the biggest of their kind. The bigger robot wore a slight frown as he saw the fear in the young humans' faces.

More transformation effects sounded as the other robots began to transform. There was quite a few of them. Nirvana took the time to count and counted six including their new friend. A certain white and red bot was quick to catch her eyes, especially the twin blades that hugged each of his hips and the one large one that adorned his back. Was he some kind of ninja? The bot caught her stare as he offered her a gentle smile that she was quick to return.

"Are you Samuel J. Whitwicky?" the biggest one asked, kneeling down to their level to put them at ease. Sam looked side to side as he realized that the massive creature was speaking to him.

"Y-Yeah that's me." he responded. The robot looked relieved at his answer as his lips turned up in a small smile.

"That is a relief to hear, youngling. We feared the Decepticons would get you first. Bumblebee, why is there two other young humans?" the leader asked, his gaze turning to the girls. Bumblebee responded quickly with whirls and other such noises.

"Barricade... I see. It is lucky they were there to distract him long enough for you to arrive. Are you... unharmed?" the robot asked, his optics looking concerned. He was quick to take in the elder's cuts and bruises, especially the way her 'optic' was swollen and the bruises around her neck.

"We're fine, just a little worse for wear. That little robot was the worst though." Nirvana assured, rubbing at the dried blood on her face. The robot nodded as he noticed the concern in the younger female's face. The little one looked as if the elder's reassurance was not enough. He was sure that there must be a relation between the two.

"Sounds like Frenzy, Optimus." the one with the swords spoke up. 'Optimus' nodded his head in agreement. They had all had their fair share of the vicious little robot.

"Well, Sam here took care of the little monster. Cut him into little pieces." Nirvana smiled, patting Sam on the back. The boy rubbed the back of his head with embarrassment.

"Did he now? I didn't think that scrawny bitch had it in him." the silver mech laughed, flopping on an abandoned car. Rose flinched back at the loud crash.

"Who are you...?" the little blonde asked, staring up at Optimus.

"Little one, we are Autonomous Robots from a far away planet. My designation is Optimus Prime." Optimus responded, a gentle digit brushing hair away from her face. Nirvana could not help but feel that this mech was used to acting like a father figure.

"But we call ourselves Autobots for short." the yellow mech spoke up, his arms crossed as he looked down at them.

"Autobots... Fair enough." Nirvana said, shrugging her shoulders. This didn't feel real at all. They were in an alleyway talking to giant robots that called themselves Autobots.

"This mech here is Ratchet, our Chief Medical Officer. The one on the car is Jazz, my first lieutenant. The big mech you see beside you is Ironhide, our weapon specialist. You have already met your guardian, Bumblebee. The other mech to your side is Drift, he has found his way back to our faction." Optimus explained, introducing each of the giant creatures.

"You sure they won't break hanging out with us, Optimus?" Ironhide asked, leaning down for a closer look. He smirked a little as the little blonde stepped slightly behind Nirvana, blocking his view slightly. Nirvana crossed her arms and gave him a look that told him to watch himself. A gruff laugh escaped his mouth at the human's courage.

"We must be gentle with them, Ironhide. They are young by human standards but they are out of adolescents. Humans are delicate creatures." Optimus slightly chided.

"Must be tougher than they look if they're tangling with Frenzy." Drift laughed, giving Nirvana a knowing look.

"If I can take him on, you better watch yourself." Nirvana joked back. For giant robots, they were pretty human-like. It was strange how they were attractive in their own right. She did have to admit that the bot did have quite the pair of blue optics.

"Will that other robot come back?" Rose asked nervously. The feeling of the belts slithering and squeezing her legs was still fresh in her mind.

"He won't dare unless he has backup. That coward won't try it if he's alone." Ironhide grunted, trying to reassure the youngest. The way she had shuddered gave him reason enough to believe that though the human had no injuries, Barricade had done something to her. The creature was delicate and protectiveness flared in his chest. Damn Cons.

Rose gave a tiny smile as his words soothed her. A low grumble sounded in his throat as he turned away from such an affectionate gesture.

"And what are those other robots that tried to hurt us?" Nirvana asked, curious if the other robots were classified under the same group.

"You are wise, human. The other ones that tried to hurt you are not of our faction. They are after the same thing as us but plan to use it for their own nefarious gain. Those in that faction are called Decepticons. That is why we must find those glasses." Optimus explained, looking to Sam.

"Glasses? You mean the ones I put on eBay? Barricade was asking about them. What are they for? They're just an old pair that used to belong to my grandfather." the boy asked, his face the perfect example of confusion.

By the time Optimus was done explaining what the glasses were for and about the Allspark, their faces couldn't look any more shocked. How had they gone their whole lives not knowing that some giant evil tyrant was buried under Antarctic ice? Especially one that wanted nothing more than to squish any human that he came into contact with.

"So what now? We can't just stand here as some mech just destroys everything. Do you have a plan?" Nirvana asked, looking to the bots. Optimus was quick to nod.

"We must get those glasses as soon as possible. Samuel must bring us to his home and retrieve them." the leader's voice stern.

"What about the female's parental units? Will they be concerned?" Drift asked, his helm tilting to the girls. Both of the girls shared a look. They were humans but Drift wanted them safe. Just seeing the oldest's face bleeding was enough to set him on edge. What if those injuries were worst than they thought? After losing so many comrades, why did seeing this human hurt make his spark slightly sick? He could tell she was trying to stay strong for the younger and it was impressive how much courage laid in the human's spa-... heart.

"We don't have parents, we take care of each other." Rose spoke up, looking to Nirvana almost as if she would look to a mother.

"And it doesn't exactly help that Barricade flung our only transportation half way across a parking lot. Not that we have the best living situation in the first place..." Nirvana sighed, the weight of them losing their car and jobs finally falling on her. What were they going to do?

"Aren't you two a little young to be on your own?" Ratchet asked, his knowledge not quite complete on human culture.

"I'm old enough to have my own children and Rosie here is old enough to move out even if we did have parents. We have been doing this for a long time anyways." Nirvana explained, stroking Rose's hair affectionately.

Ratchet and Optimus exchanged a look after hearing the human's words. Though they had just met the two, they felt responsible for the pair. They couldn't leave the humans to struggle, especially because their war had impacted the humans' lives.

"We could bring them with us, Prime. It wouldn't be too hard to find sustenance for them. Surely those many fueling stations would not be that upset with a bit of food disappearing. They could also help us navigate the planet." Drift offered, his spark already set on the idea. Rose looked at her sister excitedly but the happy expression faded as Nirvana's expression turned cloudy. It was an exciting idea but the thought of stealing again was upset. Raising Rose had not been the easiest of jobs and that meant... doing certain things to survive. Those days were supposed to be behind her.

"Their situation will be considered later. For now, we must get those glasses. Already much time has been lost with introductions. We must depart immediately, Drift." Optimus spoke sternly. Drift nodded as the bots transformed back into their vehicular forms.

The humans walked instinctively to Bumblebee for transportation but they were quickly stopped by Optimus.

"With the Decepticons becoming bolder, we must take steps to ensure your safety. The three of you will be split up in the case of an attack. This is because if one is captured, the others may have a chance of escape. Drift, you will be Nirvana's guardian. Your speed will be your ally if you are pursued. Bumblebee will care for Sam since he has shown he is capable of keeping him safe. Ironhide, you will take Rose. Your strength will make you a bot not to be dealt with alone." Optimus ordered, turning to each mech as he spoke.

All three mechs voiced their agreement as they opened their doors for their wards. Rose looked at Nirvana with scared eyes, the prospect of being separated not boding well with her.

"You'll be okay, Rosie. Ironhide will keep you safe." Nirvana promised, pecking her sister's forehead as she lead her to the war mech. Rose seated herself in the passenger seat as a seat belt looped around her to strap her waist and chest. She was quick to push the thoughts of Barricade's belts from her head. Nirvana gave her one last smile before climbing into Drift.

"Don't worry, she'll be okay. Ironhide is almost as tough as Optimus himself." Drift assured, securing Nirvana with one of his own seat belts. He wasn't going to let reckless driving cause the human discomfort. The young woman nodded her head. How could he tell she was still nervous letting her sister out of her sight?

"Thank you. I just don't want another incident like the one with Barricade. Those Decepticons are as vicious as your leader said." she responded, a hand ghosting over her throat. The motor purred as he agreed. Nirvana watched curiously as the landscape blurred by as the car increased in speed. Unlike Barricade, this mech was careful not to swerve and dodge traffic.

"He hurt you, didn't he? There are markings along your body, as well as your neck and arms. Not to mention the cuts that Frenzy gave you." Drift asked, his tone worried.

"Yeah, it's not a big deal. That creepy little bot was scaring Rosie so I kicked it. Barricade didn't like it too much so he decided to strangle me half to death with those freaking belts of his. Rose convinced him to let go and he went after her. I used the distraction to kick the shit out of his dashboard and he just kind of went slack." Nirvana explained, appreciating how well the mech drove.

"There are a lot of bots I've met that would have let a Decepticon hurt their comrade to save their own plating. You must care a lot for your spark sister." he said, his tone pleasant as if he was smiling.

"We are not technically sisters but she feels like we are each other's flesh and blood. I never really cared about anything when I was younger and when we met, I.. kind of latched on and didn't want anything to happen to her." Nirvana said, her voice distant as if she was remembering the past.

"In our war, you make a lot of comrades that are not spark related. It must of been hard to take care of someone when you could hardly care for yourself. We could take care of you. It's the least we can do for keeping the glasses out of Con servos." Drift offered. Nirvana considered his offer with a thoughtful look.

"I haven't been the best person raising Rose... I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. There was a lot of times I thought we were going to starve to death. So, I stole to keep us living. If we stayed with you, we would be forced to go back to living like that. No human would give us what we needed to live, especially not to live comfortably. Besides, I want us to get an education and how will we do that traveling like nomads with giant robots?" Nirvana asked, leaning back in her seat. Drift's engine purred lightly as he mulled over her words.

"I would know what it's like to turn over a new leaf, Nirvana. It doesn't mean that we will completely revert to our past state. Don't let that fear stop you from something life changing." the mech spoke gently. The human smiled as she patted the dashboard.

Ironhide and Rose were having a bit of a different time on their drive. The hulking mech grunted as the female had not said a word since stepping in.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he grumbled, tired of the silence. Rose jumped at the sudden noise.

"I'm... I'm sorry... Nirvana and I are usually always together..." she apologized, sinking deeper into his seat. Ironhide could almost feel the discomfort coming off of her.

"This isn't about your sister, is it? Barricade hurt you. Don't lie. You're afraid of our kind because of him." he growled, his speed slightly picking up. Small fingers dug into his seat as she closed her eyes.

"I like your kind... I'm just not a fan of riding inside something that can hurt me if it felt like it." she explained. Ironhide slowed as he calmed himself.

"And what did that son of a bitch do? Your sister looked beaten when I saw her but I don't see her being afraid to be with Drift." he stated, trying to coax an answer from her.

"He...j-just kind of said he wanted to see how much 'fun' I would be and used his belts to..." her voice trailed off but the mech didn't push her. It was all he needed to hear.

"Well, the Decepticons aren't going to touch you again." he promised, the belt tightening slightly

* * *

><p>Barricade stomped as he walked into the Decepticons secret location. His mission had been a failure and that yellow pest had gotten the best of him. A growl ripped through his throat as he remembered how that fleshie female had kicked a vital component when she struck the dashboard. Oh, that human would feel his wrath and would regret ever interfering with his plans. A sadistic grin marked his face as he imagined her helplessness when he got hold of the little one. The one that had begged his mercy when he had nearly snuffed out the one he despised. He would make sure to make the elder watch.<p>

A snarl replaced his grin as he was forced to face the others.

"Back already, Barricade? Where is the human?" Bonecrusher snarled, arms crossed and looking unfriendly.

"None of your business, Bonecrusher! At least I am being useful." Barricade growled back, ready for a fight. The sound of a familiar voice was quick to end their quarrel.

_" What is your status, Barricade?" _Soundwave asked, his robotic voice almost sounding like a cross between a purr and a growl. Barricade turned his helm away as his superior approached.

"The mission was a failure, Soundwave. The yellow one interfered and escaped with the humans." the black mech hissed, servos clenched into fists. The news was not welcome to the intelligence officer but a detail did not escape him.

"_Correction: There was only one human of importance." _Soundwave sounded, waiting for the mech to correct him.

"Two other humans interfered when I had him. The reason Bumblebee was able to rescue him. The first was visibly older, with long black hair, the colour of my armour, adorned with some human cultured ornament. The second was a tiny creature with gold hair. I plan to capture them along with Ladiesman217 if only to punish them for their interference. Unfortunately, one will not survive my care." Barricade growled, only smirking at the thought of ripping that human limb from limb. He had been bested by a human and it made his spark flare with anger.

"_And how did a human best you, Barricade?_" Soundwave asked, his tone changing to more irritated as the conversation drew on. Barricade lightly shuddered as the calculating bot uttered his designation. It was a warning.

"I was... distracted with the younger human and the elder took advantage of the situation. Her lucky blow knocked my sensors out and she used the opportunity to escape with her partner. The human busted out my window." Barricade muttered, motioning to the broken glass on his frame. A rumbling laugh sounded from Blackout as Soundwave narrowed his optics at Barricade.

"_Soundwave acknowledges the situation. The humans will be captured and will learn to obey their superiors. Failure will not be tolerated in the retrieval of the glasses and humans. You are dismissed, Barricade." _Soundwave ordered, walking back to his equipment. They could not fail this mission. Lord Megatron would not allow it and neither would Soundwave.

The temporary distraction allowed Barricade to pay Blackout back for his laughter. A brutal punch set the other mech flying back. Few moments passed before both mechs were rolling on the floor, brutal punches being laid to each other's frames. Soundwave's voice was quick to end both mech's grudge match.

"_Targets acquired. Prepare for deployment."_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>When the order came through Rose felt uneasy as Ironhide pulled away from the others. Optimus believed it would be easier to throw off any possible Decepticon encounter by splitting up. Optimus stayed close to Sam - their main objective - while Ratchet paired off with Ironhide and Jazz trailed off with Drift. Rose watched as the white and red muscle car pulled off with her sister, making her feel even more insecure.<p>

"_Your heart rate has excellerated, are you ... alright?_" Ratchet's voice filtered through Ironhide's radio, causing the young blonde to jump. As reassuring as it might've been to have 2 bots with her, she would've felt better if her sister was with her. Nirvana was always able to send any threat packing, also she wouldn't have to worry about Nirvana's safety either.

"She's fine Ratchet," Rose was surprised Ironhide spoke up for her, seemingly silencing Ratchet as he took the lead. Curiousity begged her to ask for the mech's reasonings but she just couldn't bring herself to ask. He was intimidating, imposing and...strong. Words fell short at her lips when she tried to ask, unaware he could still see her. "Look kid, you're riled up as it is. Having ol'Hatchet bother over you would just make things worse," he added, chuckling at her surprised reaction. "Ya sister will be fine." How he wished he could eat those words when the warning shouted through.

"_Yo! We got Decepticons on our tail! We could use some help down here!_" Jazz shouted, background noise hinting to a battle shot ice through Rose.

"_We must get Sam to safety! Bumblebee and I are near his dwelling now!_" Optimus reported, Bumblebee beeped in agreement.

"What about Nirvana?!" Rose panicked, "She could get hurt! Or worse!" She reached for Ironhide's wheel in the hopes of getting him to change course but couldn't move the stirring wheel.

"I ain't taking ya into a possible battle, kid," Ironhide snapped, scaring Rose by the seriousness his tone held.

"_Rosie!"_ Nirvana's voice wavered through, catching her attention. "_I'll be fine, I need you to stay safe. Understand?_" Conflicting battled in her mind, Rose wanted to help Nirvana, help her like she always had - sure the giant robots fighting around them frightened her so much she would no doubt have a few grey hairs after this, but she couldn't bare to think what might happen to Nirvana. "_Ironhide, Optimus or whoever is still out there, I swear to God if Rose gets hurt, the Decepticons will be the least of your worries!"_ Her comment endeared her sister, even when faced with peril, Rose came first in Nirvana's mind._  
><em>

"She'll be fine, don't worry!" Ironhide snapped back, quickly pulling up to Sam, Bumblebee and Optimus.

"Sam, please find the glasses, we will deal with the Decepticons," Optimus pleaded before speeding off. Rose didn't get the chance to disembark as Ironhide quickly nudged her out before taking off with the others. Both Sam and Rose were a little disorientated, worried about the Decepticons attacking again as well as being left alone without support.

"Um...well, I guess we should go in," Sam rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed and unsure of what to say. "And don't take anything my parent's say seriously, they...mean well." Somewhat unnerved but very confused, Rose nodded and followed the younger boy in. All she could think of was Nirvana. Her mind played out what might be happening, working with her worst fears: Nirvana getting crushed underfoot, Barricade finally suffocating her like before, or worse, a Decepticon ripping her apart. Tears rolled down her cheeks and, in the hopes of finding a phantom comfort, she latched onto Sam. Of course Sam was dumbstruck and lost for words. Here he was with an 18-year-old girl, crying into his shirt. Though he couldn't blame her, he'd be crying too. The only thing he could think of was to wrap his arms around her and let her cry. Holding it back wouldn't help and he didn't want to bring in a crying girl for his spastic mother to fawn over and ask too many questions.

* * *

><p>Nirvana held on tight to Drift's dashboard and seat belt, trying to not get through out of the door window. Two Decepticons chanced them on the ground while two others flew through the air and all of them coordinating fire.<p>

"Damn! Screamer almost got me that time!" Jazz cried, taking mirth in all of this.

"We have to keep Nirvana safe! There's a warehouse district not far from here! Lead the Cons there!" Drift shouted back, snapping three more belts over her. Drifting into the abandoned yard, Nirvana felt whiplash as Drift transformed around her and finding herself in his hand. "Run into the building, hide and don't come out until we get you," it felt strange for someone else to be telling her that. Usually it would be what she would say to Rose. She didn't argue when the Decepticons burst forth, the battle ensuing as she hid in the building. Peeking out, Nirvana couldn't help but stare at the bots fighting. She had missed Bumblebee and Barricade's fight, so seeing two against 4 was just as overwhelming. Screamer, as Jazz called him, looked the most ridiculous with the most feminine legs, and that was a nice way of say what they were. Barricade she recognised from before but the other two she didn't know but they were just as brutal. One looked like a helicopter and the other was a tank...a tank! Now Nirvana felt the need to do something, anything, to fight back.

Pulling away from the door, Nirvana searched the warehouse for anything that could be used as a weapon. There were toolboxes with drills, wrenches and other tools but nothing useful unless she threw them. All the while she was being watched, from the rafters sat a strange metallic bird. It's red eyes watched as Nirvana searched the workbenches and any equipment that wasn't bolted to the ground. It scanned her newest weapon, searching the primitive 'World Wide Web' to find she was holding an industrial nail gun. Though it would be harmless against their armour, if used correctly it could do some damage. It also noticed she had run into a security office, producing 2 shotguns. Taking the nail gun and shotguns, Nirvana ran back to the door and seeing her chance to fight back. Taking aim, she noted how the tank cons armour tried to cover more so his neck than anywhere else, and a slit just between the plating made for an excellent target.

Not wishing to admit it, she knew whole to handle a gun. Taking aim, levelling herself with a deep breath, she pulled the trigger hard and let loose a torrent of nails, sticking into the slit. The tank jerked and jolted as the projectiles lodged into his neck and no doubt struct some inner working. Drift took this momentary distraction to gain the upper hand on the mech while Nirvana turned to help Jazz. But the nail gun only had so much ammo, just before it clicked out, Nirvana was jerked back into the warehouse. Flung across the room, she barely had time to recover the nail gun as it was snatched from her grip. Only now did she see the mechanical bird, pulling out one of the shotguns in defence. The bird tried multiple times to knock her down, but she saved her shots for when it got close. But there was a pattern to the bird: it would swoop but not strike. She had thought it was because of her shots pushing him back, but only the snap shot of a sliver of reflected light did she think otherwise, all a little too late.

* * *

><p>Despite Nirvana's help, Drift and Jazz were getting overwhelmed and very quickly.<p>

"Don't think that human has any other tricks ta help us out?" Jazz called, dodging Barricade and Brawl.

"I haven't seen her since she shot Brawl, where is she?!" Drift cried, jumping and slashing at Blackout and Starscream, dodging their shots. He managed to trip Starscream easily, raising his swords high to deal the final blow, but a shrill shriek stopped everything. Drift's optics widened at the sight of Nirvana, wrapped and bound in writhing probes as Soundwave stepped out of the warehouse. His blue and silver frame added to his menacing appeal while Jazz and Drift looked ready to strike him down.

"_Cease, or the human will be offlined_" emphasising his point, the tendrils tightened and forced another scream from Nirvana. Seeing no alternative, Drift replaced his swords and Jazz retracted his arm cannon. Starscream took their surrender by striking Drift down, kicking him in the process.

"You autobots would do well to remember your place," the mech hissed, deluded in thinking he had the upper hand.

"Says...the bot...with them most...offensive leg wear," Nirvana snapped, her snarky retort catching Starscream's attention.

"What did you say, flesh creature!" he demanded, not liking the small snickers pulled from Brawl and Blackout.

"Look up...hooker heels...then you'll see...why you look more like a...self absorbed bitch than an imposing...alien robot," Soundwave made no attempt to stop her insults, finding them oddly imaginative given her current situation. And for the sake of context, he took looked up 'hooker heels' and the term 'bitch' - deducing it didn't mean a female canine but a woman of a sexual profession under the directive of an employer or 'Pimp'. Placing the two together, he could see why a human would think such a thing about the second in command. Feeling Rumble and Frenzy cracking with laughter over their bond, he found that Starscream found it less than amusing.

"You...worthless piece of organic filth!" Starscream snapped, his voice cracking with the insult. He moved to strike her down, catching the sight of her realisation flashing across her face, Soundwave actually pulled her way from his attack. "Soundwave, what pray tell do you think you're doing?" the seeker hissed, glaring at both their prisoner and the third in command.

"_Human female's usefulness is still evident. Autobot reinforcements approaching current location, their morals restrain them from hurting native organics_," his judgement was sound but it was to Starscream's dislike.

"Then, dispose of her when Optimus Prime surrenders the glasses and the Allspark's location," sneering at her, they turned to wait. Nirvana was just glad to be away from the snarky bitch-bot but didn't like how amorous these tentacles were. 'I know enough about hentai to know I fucked.' she thought, never knowing that Soundwave had tuned into her thoughts. Reading an organics mind was a challenge, especially in accomplishing it without their knowing. Now this female was an open book, and what an interesting story she had to tell. Ignoring the cries from the traitor Deadlock - calling himself Drift now, casting out the honoured name Megatron had bestowed him - he delved into her thoughts and memories. Simultaneously, he was curious as to why his probes would relate to this 'hentai' she spoke of. His discovery only fermented his otherwise dislike of such a depraved and vile species, he could see the connection. Of course many mechs might call him a prude, he just found it unnecessary unless in private. Voyeurism wasn't to his liking. He did however find growing interest in this orphan turned woman. She was stubborn, head-strong and quite devious, but he saw her times of kindness, devotion and the unyielding care for the other human teen. She was strong willed, resilient and steadfast...all the traits he loved to break.

Nirvana was unaware of all this, except for the growing headache, she was too focused on Drift getting beaten by the other mechs. Curled up, arms and legs drawn in to protect his head, chest and abdomen, it didn't stop Brawl, Blackout and Barricade from kicking or punching him. His optics strayed to her and she could see his pain, see the anguish he was suffering.

"Stop it!" she screamed, begged for lack of a better word. She began struggling and fighting against the coils. Freeing one of her arms, she pushed herself further only for the coils to move, individuals snapping around her wrists and ankles to hold her up spread eagle. Now she couldn't move as each time she tried, the tendrils would pull her back into place. The remainder gripped her waits, thighs, shoulders and lightly around her neck. Barricade saw this and took great delight in grabbing Drift's helm and forcing him to look at Nirvana, still struggling.

"See that, Deadlock," he purred, "You can't save you. That little glitch is going to get what she deserves~"

"_Query: Human identified as...Nirvana Evangelous, is the femme noted in your report?_" Soundwave didn't need to ask as he already knew, but he wished to gauge Barricade's reaction and actions following. He felt 'Nirvana' twitch in his hold, bringing a sense of pride as she still had little idea of just how much he knew of her.

"Yeah that's her. Little wretch deserves squishing after what she did to my windscreen...but I promised to let her live long enough to see what I'd do to her precious companion," hearing his threat burst new energy into Nirvana's tiring body.

"You rancid piece of shit! Don't you dare touch Rose!" she screamed, against twisting and jerking in Soundwave's hold but to no avail. Barricade made the move to continue pestering her if Optimus and the others hadn't shown up. Guns raised on both sides while Starscream took this chance to gloat.

"Ah Optimus, such a surprise to find you on this, back water world. A fitting place for your offline shell to rust in peace," the skinny-legged bot sneered, not even making a dent in Optimus' expression.

"Cut the slag, Starscream. Release the human, now!" Ironhide demanded, seeing Nirvana's situation.

"Not a chance, unless of course you give your complete surrender," Starscream smirked, standing his ground with his men. To Nirvana's horror, the Autobots were actually lowering their weapons.

"NO! Stop! Don't you dare give up to this retro-bait hussy! You have to find the Allspark before them! You can't just give up for one life!" she screamed, another coil tried to loop about her mouth to silence her, but she tried her best to dodge it. "Don't worry about me! You have more important duties than to a human you met only 2 hours ago!" finally the probe wrapped around her mouth, silencing her words. Starscream, angered by her interruption, raised a clawed finger.

"Last chance Optimus, surrender or the human will become 2," levelling his finger at her waist, he dug in to make his point, a thin trail of her blood painted the razor-sharp blade. Trying to move away, she noticed something flash. Starscream yelped as he was pushed aside, followed by Soundwave's disembodied scream when metal met metal, slicing through the probes and releasing Nirvana. Falling as the probes became lax, she landed with a thud in Drift's outstretched hand. Jazz's hoots of fun called to his escape as well, reinforced with the Autobot's suppressing fire. Soundwave lingered a moment, his ruby gaze glaring at Drift before he pulled back with the others.

"That won't be the last we see of them," Drift sigh, turning to Nirvana. She was in the process of untangling the dead probes from her, taking great joy in kicking them off of his hand. "Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked. Nirvana looked to him in surprise, before turning away like a stubborn child.

"Never better, a little creeped but fine," she hadn't realised it but a blush crossed her face for a second before turning back to the others. "Is Rose safe?"

"Of course she is, we left her with the boy at his dwelling," Ratchet replied, looking over Jazz and making quick repairs, moving to Drift and herself to scan the white warrior. "What could those two possibly get into in a small dwelling?"

* * *

><p>Rose's cheek had never felt so sore. Everything was fine 10 minutes ago; Sam's mother bothered and bothered over her after seeing her cry in Sam's arms outside their door. Instantly, the older woman thought she was Sam's girlfriend and dragged her into the kitchen to clean up her superficial injuries as well as talk girls. It wasn't that she never had 'the talk' before as Nirvana explained many times since they both entered the workforce - and why many of their managers or coworkers paid her so much attention - its just hearing it from Mrs Witwicky. How she went on and on about how fortunate Sam was to find such a sweet girl and explaining safe sex and protection and...Rose didn't want to think about it anymore. Sam had found the glasses and while they waited for the Autobots to return with Nirvana, some government group crashed in and began claiming Sam's car was apart of same national security threat.<p>

After a lengthy argument between the team lead and Ron Witwicky, a lackey had suggested something about 'direct contact'. After some machine rang off, the men began handling them into cars. Rose screamed and begged for them to let her go but no one listened. Remembering Nirvana's self-defence moves, she elbowed one of the men in the groined and took off. But team lead managed to grab her, landing a swift smack to her face. Now she was sitting next to Sam, her cheek red and aching with tears aiding the stinging.

Sam did most of the talking as they were directed to him. Rose didn't want to speak to the man who struck her, just wishing Nirvana was with her. Unfortunately her silence was caught by their captor, turning on her.

"And how are you mixed up in all of this?" he asked, Rose could only manage a quick glance before shying away, holding her cheek.

"Hey she's got nothing to do with this," Sam defended, "She's a friend from school, we were studying."

"Then explain why she has more exposure than you, einstein," the man ignored Sam and turned back to Rose, her tears seemed to stop but she was still shying away from him. Another swift snap across her cheek pulled a scream, more tears raining down as he grabbed her arm. "Answer the question missy, or I'll lock you up forever. It is time to talk!"

His threat fell short as the jeep slammed into something. Everyone panicked and screamed while 2 large metallic hands ripped the roof off. Bright lights shone down at them, revealing their obstacle. Optimus stood tall over the car, glaring down at the sight of a surprised Sam and a balling Rose, her arm still gripped in their captors hand.

"You a-holes are in trouble now." Sam sneered, watching as the agent lost his grip on Rose. "Gentlemen, I want to introduce you to my friend, Optimus Prime."

"Taking the children was a bad move," Optimus growled, leaning down to the car. "Autobot! Relieve them of their weapons," the men already out of their cars stood firm with their weapons even as Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and Bumblebee powered their weapons. Drift swung out his swords, making many jump at the display. Jazz caught them by surprise as his electromagnetic pulse snatched their guns right from out of their hands, leaving them defenceless. Turning back, Optimus noticed these men weren't afraid or surprised by their sudden appearance. "You don't seem afraid, are you not surprised to see us?" The agent made a pitiful attempt to explain himself through indirection, only grating more of Optimus' waning patience. "Get out of the car, Now!" he snapped, carefully watching them as they exited the destroyed vehicle. Drift lowered a hand, letting Nirvana off as she ran to Sam and Rose. Seeing her sister, Rose burst into tears and ran into her arms.

"Oh Rosie, Rosie it's okay now, I'm..." Nirvana's smiled turned as she saw her sister's red and slightly swollen cheek. "Rose, who did that?" Nirvana's calm voice only spoke of what she would do next. Picking the handcuffs for Rose, the timid blonde turned and pointed to the leader. "Stay with Sam," Rose didn't question as Nirvana stormed to the man. It was too late for anyone to move as the moment she stood in front of him, an inch of so taller, her fist had already rammed into his face. Again and again, she struck his face before the last struck him to the ground. "How dare you hit my sister, you motherfucker!" she yelled, watching as his men moved to help him up.

"You...bitch!" he spat, jump jumping out of his mouth, "You broke my nose!"

"I can break something else if you want, shit stain," about to make good on her threat, Nirvana was stopped by Optimus. Looking up to the mech, she let it go to calm her sister. Rose was still in tears, longingly wrapping her arms around Nirvana. Drift and Ironhide watched over them, the black mech preening at the strikes Nirvana laid on the man, only wishing he could do more to avenge Rosie. Drift watched too, he could see Nirvana's anger and could only sympathise with her.

Sam got no where with them, he questioned and questioned about Sector Seven but Agent Simmons, as his badge declared, refused to talk. Now every agent there was handcuffed to one another with the last 2 being Simmons and his lackey. Nirvana took great pride in handcuffing Simmons until he saw something. He had missed it since she struck him so hard, but he would never forget those golden eyes.

"You...you little thief," he hissed, catching their attention.

"The only thing I've taken from you is your pride," Nirvana growled, but noticed his self-satisfied smirk.

"Really? Nirvana Evangelous aka 'Archangel'. You've got quite the record. Theft, grand larceny, Burglary, robbery, grand theft auto, ties to gangs and assaulting a government agent four times," Nirvana stood still, not moving while Rose looked shocked and the Autobots looked confused until a quick internet search gave them answers. "And all at the ripe age of 17, I hear the state attorney know you very well and not once did you get jail time, wonder what kind of stunts you had to pull for that?" Nirvana said nothing as she finished cuffing the bastard.

"I did what I had to, to survive, and I only hit you three times," turning away she saw Rose, heartbroken at her confused and shocked eyes.

"Actually you have, back when you where 16 I'd say. Tell me, does a back alley in Washington sound familiar. Late at night, winter, you pulled a gun on a man walking down the street?" Nirvana froze, turning back to him, "That's right, you pistol whipped me, took my wallet and spent over $10,000 dollars in two days!"

"Rose was sick, she had pneumonia. I couldn't pay for the office bill!" Nirvana snapped, her own tears threatening to fall. "I left your wallet at the hospital, with a note apologising for the theft, I only took your money to save her!"

"You're a thief and a criminal!" Simmons snapped, "And I will _bury_ you!"

"Not much you can do tied to a pole," Nirvana just turned away, leaving Sam or the Autobots to continue interrogation. Nirvana just wanted to be alone, her criminal past was just broadcasted to the one person she didn't want to know. Rose never knew how she got the money for most things, she couldn't bare the disapproval from her. Someone sat next to her, hugging her side. To her surprise, it was Rose.

"Thank you," the tears fell at her soft voice. A smile came back to her face as she hugged the younger girl.

"I swear, that was only when we were younger. I haven't done anything like that in 6 years," Nirvana teared, looking down at Rose.

"I believe you, thank you," the sisters hugged, happy their bond didn't break in the least, but the roaring approach of cars caught their attention. Now, all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Rose clung close to Nirvana as the blaring lights of helicopters beamed down on them. There were so many vehicles and helicopters all around them. They couldn't seem to find any way to escape without their notice. Optimus gritted his dentals as he scooped the humans into his palm and set them on his shoulder.<p>

"Up you go." he soothed, stomping off as the others transformed and made their get away. Drift looked to Nirvana once more as he too transformed and sped away, following close to Ironhide. The humans were safer with their leader for the moment. Those cars were operated by humans but they knew they could be just as dangerous as Decepticons.

The cars seemed more focused on Optimus since he was incapable of transforming with the humans so close to his neck joints, but it would easier to crawl into places the humans would not think to look.

"Optimus...are we going to be okay?" Rose whispered, her cheek resting against his own. Sam was clinging on to the shoulder plating, while Nirvana had a grip on Rose and Optimus' plating to ensure her sister did not fall to an untimely death.

"Yes... Be very quiet." he pleaded, his frame propped under a bridge he had managed to squeeze into. His servos and peds were the only thing keeping him suspended in the air. The small group all held their breaths as the helicopters flew under them. They were relieved as the vehicles did not even seem to notice the large mass of metal.

"Easy..." Optimus whispered, knowing the humans were all on edge. A shrill shriek nearly made his grip on the bridge slip.

"Fuck!" Nirvana hissed, barely remaining her hold on Rose. Optimus' armor had little traction and her foot had slipped in his inverted state. They were in a horrible predicament as the helicopters made another pass. Nirvana knew if her grip on her sister was lost, the blades would completely rip her sister apart.

"Please! Please don't drop me!" Rose cried, furiously trying to find another hold on Optimus.

"I'm not, Rosie! Just keep holding on and I'll get you back up here!" Nirvana pleaded, her hands already slippery from the sweat collecting in her palms. Optimus was at loss of what to do. If he made any movement, he risked losing the rest of the young humans.

The situation was not helped as Nirvana finally lost her footing. Though she had kept her promise of not letting go, she could not stop herself from falling into toward the watery depths. Sam was quick to follow as their fall had dragged him along with them. The three humans cried out in almost unison as they plummeted downward.

Optimus desperately tried to catch them with his peds, hanging from his servos in the process. His attempt only helped to slow their trajectory. He was quick to vent his relief as Bumblebee managed to catch them at the last moment, landing on the hard concrete and skidding to a stop.

"Are you okay?!" Nirvana asked, doing a quick check to see if Rose had broken anything during their rescue. Rose could only weakly nod as she tried to keep the contents in her stomach. Bumblebee seemed to ask the same question as his beep and whirls filled their ears. They didn't get a chance to respond as lights instantly bore down on them and they were surrounded by vehicles. Nirvana pulled Rose close to her side. She'd be damned if she was going to let her get hurt by some humans sticking their nose where it didn't belong.

"Leave him alone!" Sam cried. They were using some kind of gas on Bumblebee that made him crumple to the ground, ice crawling on his armor as he struggled to get free.

"They're hurting him, Nirvana! He's hurting!" Rose cried, begging her to help him as she had always helped her. Nirvana bit her lip so hard it nearly bled. She felt so helpless and she hated it. The poor young woman felt like the time Rose had been sick and hadn't known what to do until she picked up that gun. Except this time, she didn't have a gun or any kind of weapon. She did have a voice though.

"Back the hell off of him!" she yelled, wrestling with one of the men that was spraying their friend. Nirvana knew it would not do much, but she hoped it would buy Bumblebee enough time to unfreeze and get free.

"You kids are safe now! Stop trying to interfere!" the man yelled back, shoving back at her. He couldn't believe how strong this tall woman was and hated to admit it, but he was struggling with her. Should have tried out for boxing or something instead of messing around with giant transforming robots, he thought humorlessly to himself.

Rose watched on helplessly, wanting to be strong like her sister. No matter what, her sister was always there to protect her and those that needed help. It didn't matter if the odds were stacked against her or not, she always tried even if it meant getting hurt in the process. She wanted so desperately to be strong like her but she just felt so weak. Being sick so much as a child did not help.

"There's three of them? Someone get them and make sure they don't run off!" a gruff voice ordered, standing behind Rose. His voice had caused her to jump but his hold on her arm had her absolutely terrified.

"Let go!" she pleaded, weakly trying to pry his iron grip off of her. The man hushed her as he hauled her to a police car.

"I want you to hold on to this one until we got the other two, you hear?" the man asked, walking up to the car's driver window. The man was a little thrown off as he realized that the patrol car's windscreen was rather busted open. "What happened to your vehicle?"

"Just damage from chasing these creatures beforehand. They're dangerous, I'm telling you. We should kill all of them right now." the cop spoke, his aviators covering most of his features. Rose was a lot of things but she wasn't dumb. She knew that broken glass and it made her chest feel like it was full of ice.

"P-Please you got to understand! That is not a cop, it's a robot like the others. It's not good though, it's evil!" she cried and pleaded, twisting even harder in his grip. The cop merely smirked at her outburst.

"Bots must of scared the poor thing out of her wits. I'll take her, just put her in the back for a bit. I think the other one is sister though. You better put them both with me." he suggested, letting the man open his back door to put Rose in.

"He's going to kill us if you put us with him! He'll strangle my sister again!" she wept, not making it easy for the man to put her in. Her small hands clung to the man's suit as she begged him once more.

"We're not the bad guys, kid! I don't know what those robots did to you, but you're safe now. Just get in the car!" he demanded, finally shoving her in far enough to shut the door. The locks were instantly hit as the cop gave the man a friendly smile.

"I'll take good care of her." he assured. Rose desperately pulled at the handle as she already felt those horrible belts crawling around her thighs.

"Please...d-don't do this..." she whispered, hot tears dripping on his door as she felt the belts get tighter.

"Oh, I don't think so. I made a little promise to that companion of yours that she would pay for what she did to me. I've been waiting to get a hold of you again. It was a shame you were not there to see the way Soundwave used his probes to wrap her up nice and tight. First time I've ever seen him so interested in something or someone. I have a feeling he's going to play with her the same way I'm going to play with you.~" Barricade purred, loving the way she trembled against his seat.

"I-I won't let you hurt her like you did before!" Rose exclaimed, hoping beyond anything that she sounded even a fraction as tough as her sister.

"That's a tall order coming from such a... tiny creature." he chuckled, a belt gently brushing against her throat, a subtle warning of what would come from such actions.

* * *

><p>It took another two men to pull Nirvana off before she relinquished her hold on the man trying to freeze Bumblebee. It was too late. The poor bot was already frozen enough that he could not move a single digit. Her wrestling match with the man had proven to take more time than any of these men would of liked.<p>

"Get the hell off of me!" she huffed, shaking loose from the men that had pulled her off. What were they going to do? She couldn't help feeling a bit abandoned as she realized there was no bots to help them or even attempt. They were on their own and she could not save Bumblebee from them.

Her breath caught as she spied a glimmer of white. The men had released her but it didn't mean they were not watching her in case of another attempt to deter their goals. She needed to be sneaky if she was going to see Drift without them noticing.

"My arm... I think I pulled something with the fall..." she suddenly spoke, her hand coming to clutch the subject of her pain.

"Maybe you shouldn't of tried to fight a fucking army then!" the man from before growled. Nirvana was quick to pay him no mind.

Her eyes were shut in 'pain' but she peeked through to see where Drift had hidden. He was smiling, a silent way of telling her he was not going to abandon her. They just needed time and desperately needed to make use of those glasses. Nirvana nodded her head ever so slightly. The warrior touched a servo to the place where his spark laid, a spark oath that he would keep his promise.

With that, he was gone and Nirvana couldn't help but feel a sting from his departure. She had grown fond of that mech. Taking care of Rose, she never really had someone to care for her. Even her own parents had never cared for her. Their abuse was what instilled that protectiveness into her. Yet, Drift looked over her just like she had tried to do for Rose all these years. To be honest, she felt at peace when he was around. Had she finally let someone in?

...Rose...where in the hell was she?!

Panic clutched her heart as she realized Rose was no longer standing near by. She wasn't standing anywhere at all for that matter!

"Where is my sister?!" she demanded, her 'injury' disappearing with her rage filling the void.

"She's being held until we can load up that alien and take you three in for questioning." the man that had taken Rose spoke. Nirvana narrowed her eyes but it would not help to be uncompromising with him. He was one of the only ones that knew where her little sister was held. She saw Sam being taken into another car and realized she was the last left. If she was to be held, she would rather it be with her ward.

"She's this way if you want to cooperate long enough for me to take you to her." the man grumbled, a hand already clutching her arm. Nirvana wore an expression that told plainly of how badly she wanted to rip it off. But she did not cause a scene. They were beat for now and this man was bigger than the ones she had just tried taking on. No, it wouldn't help to fight right now.

The man led her until a black car came into sight. It was strategically placed so that Nirvana would not instantly recognize the vehicle. One unstable teenager was enough to convince that man that the car was nothing but normal, but if two young women told the same story, there would be trouble and Barricade did not need that.

"We got the other one. You still got the blonde one?" the man asked, pulling Nirvana to the back of the car.

"Oh, don't worry. The little one wore herself out and is sleeping in the back. Can't blame the poor thing. It's been a traumatic day for them." the cop spoke, his words like honey for the flies. A feeling of dread instantly filled Nirvana at the sound of his voice. It was so familiar and it made her feel like throwing up.

It wasn't until the man opened the door and pushed Nirvana in, did she see the words: "To Punish and Enslave". Her eyes widened and her stomach dropped at those words. How had Barricade found them so quickly?! It was too late to struggle or even fight back as the man shut the door, effectively dooming them.

Air was instantly squeezed from her lungs as the belts squeezed tight around her chest. She could still breath, if only a little.

"I'll take good care of them until you're ready to haul them off. Maybe some music will help calm them down." the cop chortled, turning the music up to cover Nirvana's gasp for air and Rose's whimpers for him to stop. The other man nodded and swiftly left to tie up the other loose ends. Barricade drove off as soon as he was out of sight.

"You don't know how badly I would like to crush the life out of you, fleshie." Barricade hissed, his holoform instantly fading away. He empathized his statement by tightening his hold on her. Nirvana swore that one of her ribs was going to snap. It was painful, but she managed to turn her head a bit to look at Rose. What she saw sickened her to the core. Her little sister had her eyes tight shut, belts writhing under her slightly worn work shirt. She could make out Rose whispering repeatedly for him to stop.

"Stop fucking touching her!" she managed to shout out, her volume slightly muted from the lack of air and the pain in her chest. Tears pricked her eyes as she realized they were helpless. The bots were not here to save them this time and Barricade was careful to keep his concentration on both of them this time.

"I like keeping promises, 'Nirvana Evangelous'. Especially one that means crushing your tiny spirit. You know, I never realized how _soft _your bodies are. Silky as the coverlets that once covered the berths of nobles. Unfortunately, your nice pink skin turns dark so easily. What are they called? Oh yes, _bruises._" he purred, noticing the marks he had left from before. He wanted to break that human so very badly.

Unfortunately, Soundwave had given him strict orders not to kill the fleshling. No matter, it just meant that she would have to endure further punishment from his kind. It was up to his superior whether or not it was painful or pleasurable for her. A slight cry caught his attention. It was the blonde one that he held.

Her cheeks were painted a vibrant pink as she struggled against his hold. Tiny tears clung to the side of her blue eyes, making them look even sadder than before. His belts were having a rather interesting effect on her as she wormed around. He chortled as he realized it was because of how the belts stroked her delicate skin.

"What is your name, fleshling? You've barely said a word to me that has not been a plead for me to cease my hold on you. Speak for me." he commanded through the radio, using a belt to tilt her face up.

"N-Not until you stop hurting Nirvana..." she said, her voice weak but her resolve strong. A condescending chuckle that pissed Nirvana off sounded through the interior.

"Fine, I will _humor _your request." he spoke. Nirvana sighed a bit as the pressure was lightened off of her body. She could have kissed her little sister, though her ribs still pulsed painfully as she drew breaths in.

"My name is Rose K-Knightly. Nirvana practically a-adopted me when I was little. You don't have to hurt her all the time. She does a lot of things just to protect me. Y-You don't have to take it personally..." Rose finally spoke up, her last name sounding foreign on her tongue. It had been so long since she used it. Both girls flinched at his gravelly laugh.

"That's cute."

* * *

><p>Drift's tank had plummeted when he had caught sight of Barricade in the crowd of humans. There had been nothing he could do without Optimus holding him back. Their leader would only allow them to attack only if the Decepticon was the first to make a move. It had been turmoil when both Drift and Ironhide saw each girl dragged into Barricade without a second thought.<p>

These humans had no idea how much danger they had put their young humans in.

"Optimus, he's going to kill them! You have no idea how much he hates Nirvana... Rose will only be safe for so long too. He will rip them apart!" Drift argued, pacing anxiously. Ironhide had his arms crossed as his anger engulfed his spark.

"What happened to making sure nothing happened to the humans, Prime?! Ole' Barricade just took off with them like he was delivering pizza!" he growled, making a reference to human culture.

Optimus bowed his helm as he pondered what to do. They had to save the humans but the other Decepticons were bearing down on them. Their entire planet and Earth was resting on their shoulders. Guilt riddled his spark as he remembered how they were captured because he wasn't able to catch them. Now Bumblebee was gone but he was in better conditions with humans rather than Decepticons.

"I apologize Optimus but I can't let them die because of us. We were ordered to protect them and I made a spark oath that I would come back for Nirvana. I don't plan on breaking it." Drift said, his voice calm but daring Optimus to try and stop him. Ironhide was backing him up. Rose had been terrified of him because of that damned Con and now she was back in his servos. It grinded his gears.

Without another word, both mechs had already set off to track down Barricade. Hopefully the mech had not gotten too far with their humans. Drift only hoped that Barricade had strict orders not to kill Nirvana. The threat in his optics had chilled the samurai to the core.

"Do ya see that, Drift?" Ironhide growled, spotting something shining on the road. A quick look around for civilians and both bots transformed.

"It's definitely Cybertronian material and it is Barricades'. I can see the faint grey of his aura on the glass. It must of fell off of him when he drove off with them. The trail is only lukewarm. We need to hurry before I totally lose his aura." Drift said sternly. They were running on borrowed time. He couldn't break his oath to Nirvana.

"Those damn Cons are gonna regret this."

* * *

><p>Nirvana watched carefully as the pieces of glass trickled out of the front of Barricade. Drift seemed like the sort who could track down a Decepticon. She just hoped that he knew exactly where the glass came from. It made her sick to realize that the Autobots might have no idea they were even taken by Barricade. The thought was almost enough to bring those tears she tried so desperately to fight off. It would not help to let Rose see her lose control.<p>

"Home sweet home." Barricade purred, pulling into an enormous, abandoned warehouse. So that is where they had been hiding. It made Nirvana slightly sick as she realized how close this place had been to the restaurant. How many times had she drove by this very place? Granted it was in the middle of a kind of place you didn't want to be caught alone. She shivered as she realized that any human that stumbled upon them was probably dead.

"Shhh, don't cry, Rosie. Don't let them see you cry. They feed on it." Nirvana pleaded, a barely restrained hand coming to grasp her sister's shaking one. Rose nodded her understanding. It made sense why her cries only egged Barricade on. The little blonde tried to dry her face on her shoulder as Barricade slowly released them from their bonds. They had no place to run now.

"Out." he growled, doors flying open so they could get out. Nirvana was quick to run to her sister as Barricade transformed. She had nearly got her arms around Rose when Barricade's ped came between them.

"I don't remember saying you two could be together, did I? You are Soundwave's pet, fleshling. Your little 'sister' will be staying with me until Soundwave sees fit for you two to interact." Barricade laughed, scooping his human up. A smirk curled his lip as the human hiccuped trying to hold back a sob.

"You FUCKING SLAG EATER!" Nirvana shouted, picking up that foul term from their short time with the Autobots. Barricade looked taken back from her insult. It made his armor burn to hear her speak to him in such a way. Especially a human!

"_Calm down, Barricade. Strict orders were given for humans to be preserved." _a familiar voice spoke. The very sound of that robotic voice sent a chill shooting up her spine. The hentai thought came to mind once more as she saw where he had been repairing the probes that Drift had severed in the last fight. He still had plenty of uninjured probes. Too many for Nirvana's liking.

Soundwave stared down at the human that had escaped his grasp the first time. She was a little more ragged since their last meeting but she was in fair condition. He was once again impressed by the resilience of the human. Perhaps their was a mutation of her genes that allowed such feats, or was it possibly will alone? It was pleasing to know he could take his time studying her now, breaking her until she was as obedient as he was to Lord Megatron. The way she looked at him, like the very Pit staring back at him.

"_Nirvana Evangelous shows little fear toward the Decepticons. What is your reasoning?"_ he asked, a probe lazily wrapping around her frame. Nirvana did not fight it. She didn't need to piss these robots off right now.

"Because you sadistic mechs love watching fear and desperation in your prey's eyes. To show fear, would incite death or worse upon my sister and I. You already know that, now don't you? You're a lot smarter than the rest of these idiots and hooker bot." she spoke sternly, but her body betrayed her as she slightly flinched as the other probes seemed to lick at her very flesh.

"_Affirmative. You are clever, Nirvana. It is the very reason I wish to keep you breathing." _he spoke, the probes pulling her up so she was directly in front of his helm. Nirvana couldn't figure out if it was the stress or exhaustion causing her mild headache. It always seemed to happen as soon as she came into contact with this mech in particular.

There was that hentai thought in her head again. His probes had an interesting effect on the female. They drew so many thoughts out of her and many she did not even know that came to mind. It was the instinctual thoughts that were hard-wired into the human mind. Those probes reminded her of something that was used for her kind to continue reproducing. Soundwave made a note in his processor to explore this train of thought later.

Nirvana did not like how he kept staring at her. She felt so small... so helpless. His probes did not cease squirming across her frame. She did not want Rose to see such a display. Gosh, how many times had she kidded about these kind of situations after Rose had accidentally seen 'tentacle' porn for the first time?

Soundwave slightly tilted his helm as he saw those thoughts flow by. What made the human Nirvana feel so strongly for another creature? Was it like his affection for his smaller partners? He wanted to see how far he could push her until he could finally hear her scream again. The voice had a way of setting him on edge and it was not unpleasant.

"So what do you plan on doing with us?" Nirvana asked. It was a simple enough question. They had nothing to offer these mechs, besides acting as a bargaining chip. What would they do with them until then?

"_I plan on breaking you, Nirvana Evangelous."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>"How could you lose 2 girls?" Simmons raged, only now being told that Nirvana and Rose, who had caused the most problems for the operation, were no where to be found. It was one thing to learn that Nirvana had broken his nose twice AND fought off some of the most seasoned agents under his command, but for them both now to be taken, he couldn't decide if that was a blessing or a problem to come up later. Granted he didn't care.<p>

"Where's Rose and Nirvana?" Sam approached Simmons, looking to find the 2 responsible for him still drawing breath, but Simmons just smiled.

"Look kid, I think we got off to a bad start," closing his phone and pushing aside his little problem. Let the field agents worry about locating them now, he had to babysit this brat. "You must be hungry. You want a latte? a hoho? double vent marchiato?"

"Where's my car, and where are my friends?" Sam knew Simmons was trying to dodge the question and he wasn't about to let him. Before Simmons could respond though, another man - in a dress suit instead of the soldiers garb Simmons was now in - looking on with demanding authority.

"Son, I need you to listen to me very carefully," Banachek calmed, looking Sam in the eyes, "People can die here, we need to know everything you know and we need to know it now," Sam could see they were desperate; desperate men would do anything at this point.

"Okay, okay you want my help? First I'll take my car, my parents, Rose and Nirvana too so you should write that down," Sam sneered, glaring at the pair, "oh and Nirvana's record, needs to be gone...like forever," Simmons could see what Sam was doing, getting back at him from before. Banachek seemed more like the reasonable type, guiding Sam in behind a team of Marines, the Secretary of Defence and his 2 casually clad assistants.

"Kids an extortionist," Simmons sighed, not liking what would come next. Catching up, he took the lead and began a long practised speech concerning their NBE's - Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Brought into area sealed off from the public eye, stepping into a heavily fortified bunker where, towering over all their heads, was Megatron. What none of them really knew was what lingered in Sam's pocket. 2 eyes peeked out, a silent snickering followed its excited transmission.

* * *

><p>Nirvana tried everything to hold back her tears. Either she was going insane from this encounter or something was making her relive her past. Her memories were bombarding her like a pinball jumping about its enclosed game. Memories of her high parents, how they practically forgot her and when they didn't, how they tried for force their drugs into her, beating her when she resisted. She could feel the fumes and smoke choking her, tricked by her mind into believing the sensations where happening. Then, just as soon as they came, with a flick and caress of his probes, Soundwave would chase the painful memories away.<p>

"How...are you doing this?!" she snapped, hating the feeling of the fleeting and almost forgotten memories coming back with such clarify only for Soundwave of all people to cast them out. His probes weren't helping either. She felt like a fly struggling against spider webs, webs that seemed to find their way through and under her top. So thankful now she decided to wear pants instead the uniform skirt they tried to force her to wear.

"_Negative. Your body reacts to my touch,_" Soundwave smirked, watching her continue struggling against him. She was a perceptive one, that he would give her. No human he made contact with had ever thought he could read their thoughts, but only on their second encounter she began to suspect this ability. This only forced her to struggle harder, much to his enjoyment.

"B-Bullshit!" Nirvana screamed, managing to get her arm free and beat down on the other probes. "I would never like the touch of some psychopath, especially a psychopathic Decepticon!"

"_Psychopathic. Description given to one suffering an undiagnosed mental disorder. An incorrect description, allow me to correct that assumption._" Nirvana gasped as his probes released her. Thankfully, she was held over an elevated platform, an . Once she struck the ground, she leapt to her feet and bolted to where she saw Rose and Barricade last. To her horror, Barricade lounged on the far side of the room, Rose stood frozen on a separate observation platform, cut off from Nirvana and any means of getting down.

"Rose!" Nirvana sprinted to help her but a large metallic hand slammed in front of her. Grunting, Nirvana tried to jump the hand only for his probes to shoot out, almost pinning her to the ground. "Let go! Rose!"

"_Negative. You are in my company, and you will not ignore your master_." Soundwave brought his servo back, lifting Nirvana back to him. At first, he only found intrigue with Nirvana held in his probes, the way she fought back and resisted, now he found it irresistible. Her arms held firm above her head, her legs both closed together and her ankles bound and pulled out. He mused how her mind fell back to examples of hentai and of a sexual nature. From his little observation into her memories, she is at an age where she would consider a possible mate or significant other for the purpose of reproduction or satisfaction. That was his key. The idea wasn't lost on him as the dislike of another race seemed illogical. Xenophobia was just born of ignorance and a fear of experimental exploration, something he did not hold.

"Bastard! Fucker! Let me go!" Nirvana snapped, not liking her situation anymore than she did before. "I need...to save...Rose!"

"_Negative. You will remain_," Soundwave hissed, looking over her and noting everything he could see. He had plenty of chances to explore her mind but her body was a completely different medium. Her flesh may have been tougher, pulled taut over slim muscles, its texture and feeling where very similar to the silken covers and plush eccentricities he could recall from his service to Senator Ratbat. It was a texture he liked, but was interrupted too many times by the 'clothing' she wore. Humans didn't have armour like Cybertronians did - much to his curiosity as to how they defend themselves without protection - it was flimsy and could tear easily. "_First, commencing removal of undesirable obstructions_," confused crossed her face before more of his probes gently gripped her apron. In a single sweep, the probes had ripped the canvas material from her. Leaving her in one of her favourite band tops and camo pants. Her shirt had ripped from the rough treatment, making it Soundwave's next target.

"Stop it!" Nirvana didn't like where this was going, watching the probes' prongs gripped her shirt and easily ripped the ragged fabric. Not sure if this a bless or curse but she had only a tank top on underneath. She was beginning to rethink her dislike of bras. Soundwave noticed the change in her brainwaves, indicating a different thought he hadn't witnessed yet, one that he like.

"_Sight now ecstatically pleasing, now commencing conditioning~_" his purr did little to assure her of the horror to come. This time, there wasn't any unwanted flashback, no walk through her memories only flashes. Her body locked up, pain snapping through every vein as the thin wires erupted from the other probes, digging down and burrowed into her flesh. Converging at her spine, they clawed their way up her back and into her skull. Images began flooding into her eyes. Of her, and Rose, and...the Decepticons destroying everything. The sight of their leader standing over the dead autobots, Drift held as a prisoner at execution. Tears poured from her face as he head rolled. More came at the sight of Rose being ripped apart by Decepticon shades, her corpse left to rot.

"No...No! NO! STOP IT! DON'T SHOW ME THIS!" she begged, her screams of agony and grief breaking her tough facade. Soundwave loved the reaction, instants and too quick for her mind and reasoning to correct. "No...just...can't happen...I...I'll kill you! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"_No...live_," the scene changed, everything was now better. Rose was alive, intact and...beautiful. Nirvana stood shocked, seeing her sister in a beautiful pearl white gown. Sure, there were Decepticons around them but they weren't hurt, or in pain. Looking at herself, she too wore a stunning purple gown, watching a blue and white servo wrap around her waist. Turning back, the servo belonged to Soundwave but no sense of hate or rage welled up within her. Instead, there was calm and freedom. "_You will feel nothing but bliss, fear nothing and never worry about Rose's safety ever again...submit to me, let me take complete control of you. Say you are mine~_" It was bliss, it was everything she wanted for Rose and herself, nothing to worry about and nothing to care about. But...it was fake.

"NO!" the illusion snapped, flooding back the pain, "I'd...rather...DIE...then live...a lie!"

"_You'll have to do better than that. You have no choice in the matter anymore."_

* * *

><p>Rose trembled as Barricade dropped her into an isolated observation platform. Looking about, she saw Soundwave drop Nirvana and beamed at seeing her run toward her.<p>

"Sissy!" she cried but a large black servo blocked her view. Razor sharp fingers threatened to wrap around her, forcing her to back away until she stood just before Barricade's leering face.

"Now, you will listen and listen close, little Rose," he hissed, his ruby optics bearing down on the teary eyes, frightened girl. "_I_ am your master. You will do _only_ what I tell you to do, and you _will_ do it. I don't care what your _precious sister_ thinks or that you want to see her. Only good pets get such rewards, and if you know was is good for you, you will be a good pet," his tone growled and rumbled, shaking Rose to the core and buckling her legs under her. Sitting their, before the hellish face before her, she couldn't stop herself from nodding. "Good girl~" he purred, his servo moving from blocking her to petting her. Her shakes and tremors reverberated through his fingers, warming his spark.

"Please...don't hurt us," Rose begged, her tears falling onto her clenched fists, but a sharp point forced her chin up, looking back into those haunting optics. "Please,"

"Give me a better reason then just begging," Reclining back, Barricade got comfortable. "Show me what you're hiding under those flimsy rags," Smirking, her reaction was priceless. Her cheeks turned bright red, nervous twitching and shying from his sight. Oh he would make her do so many things, and her reactions would be just as entertaining as her actions. "Well?"

Rose stood, not sure what to do when she heard Nirvana scream. Looking back to Soundwave, to her horror was Nirvana suspended in front of Soundwave, held up in a mess of tendrils but many small, thin wires wormed and twitched under her skin, looking as painful as Nirvana screamed.

"Don't ignore me, pet!" Barricade snapped, "She'll suffer worse if you keep stalling, now remove your coverings or I will!" So torn, so confused and unsure of what to do, she faced Barricade.

"Please, please don't make me," she begged, there was nothing else she could do.

"Don't beg. Strip," his frown turned into a dark smirk as Rose finally, yet begrudgingly, complied. First came her apron, easy to take off and folded to the side. She didn't know why he wanted her to do this and she just felt dirty for doing it. She wasn't so much a prude, just shy. Of course there was that one adult film she accidentally found online but she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing, EVER. "Good, very good but do it slowly, no need to rush...unless you're more desperate than I gave you credit for~" his comment only pulled more tears and awkward fumbles with her shirt buttons. Stupid work uniform was like walking around in a doll costume. A short puffy skirt with a high corset-like waistband, a buttoned blouse with long sleeves and long cuffs with the apron over both. She was just glad she wore tight, now ruined from all the drama, and a thin t-shirt underneath with underwear of course. She cursed for doing her blouse before her skirt but with all the terror and panic racing through her mind, correct undressing wasn't exactly at the forefront of her mind. Barricade certainly didn't mind; his little naive pet had leaned forward slightly to untie her lower half, giving a clear view of her front. The top and skirt fell at once, revealing her plain undergarments, her only protection left from him.

"Can...can I stop?" she whimpered, back-pedalling as he leaned forward.

"But you were doing so well~" his extended claw was quick to find it's place under her t-shirt, smirking as she tried to push it away or get her tee off it. With a quick flick the claw ripped the tee in two, giving Barricade an open show of her flesh. An indignant squeak fell from her lips as she pulled the two halves back over her chest. "No~ Put your arms at your side, or lose them." His warning was heeded as she choked back a sob, dropping her arms and allowing the split to open up. There he saw, upon searching the garment, was her bra. Small and lacy. "How cute, just like a doll..._my doll~_" Rose shivered and let her tears fall in silence as Barricade moved to rip the remainder of her tights off.

* * *

><p>It had taken some time, but Drift finally managed to grasp a stronger sense of Barricade's aura. He praising his mentor and friend, Wing's, they made their silent decent into Barricade's location. Ironhide scanned the area, finding not one but two Decepticon signals.<p>

"Scrap, Soundwave is here too. Guess we can say Nirvana is alive," Ironhide hissed, not liking the fact Soundwave would be the human femme's saving grace but it would mean their mission would get both femmes out.

"Hang back, I'll see if I can get in closer," Now, Ironhide didn't take rookie orders from anyone, but Drift was better suited to stealth than he was. Seeing it was clear, Ironhide moved up while trying to make as little sound as he could. Situated in sight just off the door, he noticed Drift was becoming a little too reckless in his approach, getting far too close to the warehouse.

"Kid! Get back here!" he hissed over the comms but found he was hung up on. Drift was in for a beating for cutting him off like that, but more so for the idiot stunt he pulled next.

Drift had made it to a back door to the warehouse. Peeking inside, to his horror was Rose - stripped and tormented by an overzealous Barricade, and Nirvana - bound in a nest of Soundwave's uplink probes, seeing them wriggle beneath her flesh. What caused his more to grow were the tears raining from her cheek. This couldn't be the headstrong, cool and collected femme he made his promise to. He felt himself waver at the sight, feeling he had failed her. But no more, her suffered would not last another sparkbeat. Roaring, Drift stormed in, fuelled only by his rage, raising his swords up high to slice through the con daring to touch Nirvana.

However, his shortsighted charge only gave both cons the chance to counter. Soundwave couldn't spare his probes so his arm transformed into a sound amplified cannon, taking a shot at Drift. Easily dodging the warping blaster, he was taken off guard by Barricade barreling into him. Swords knocked from his servos and great sword ripped from his back. Barricade took great pleasure in beating the poor Decepticon-turned-traitor until Drift could barely stand.

"Foolish traitor," Barricade stood over him, landing another swift kick to Drift's midsection, denting the plating on impact. "Storming in on our pet's training, or were you eager to watch?" pulling fun at his dismay, Drift struggled to look up. His optics pulled to Nirvana, his spark clenching at the sight of her. Blue lines glowing under her skin, embossed and contracting with her pale form. She was weak given her slacked body, only managing...to reach out to him?

Soundwave noticed this too, turning back to her thoughts. Her internal pleas were begging Drift to save her sister but deeper, in the farther parts of her mind, she was begging him to save her. His energy boiled, angered that this mech had somehow caught interest too and that her thoughts were turning to him. Bolts shot through his interface follicles, pulling another tingling scream from her already hoarse throat.

"_Traitor is useless and a __nuisance. Dispose of him and prepare departure_," Soundwave commanded, moving Nirvana to a small crevasse in his armour that would become his cockpit. Barricade groaned, cursing about how he never got any fun out of prisoners anymore. Still, he pulled out his own blaster, holding it to Drift's helm.

"Just think scum, you came all this way only to see us take your precious fleshies. Must hurt, know you can't get them," his smirk dripped like acid as he powered the gun.

Suddenly, a blast from outside struck Barricade in the side, sending him flying into Soundwave. The shock and collision caused Soundwave's hold on Nirvana to lax, flinging her limp body into the air as the probe follicles pulled out of her body. Rose screamed in fright, both from the shot and from watching Nirvana fall to the ground. Drift moved as fast as he could though weakened, his hand cushioned to catch the unconscious human. He moved to Rose too as Ironhide stormed in, raining suppressing blasts at the cons.

"I swear to Primus if it ain't the cons that'll kill me it would be you damn rookies!" Ironhide snapped, looking to his Rose and finding her coverings were barely covering her. Both transformed and sped away, but not before Ironhide managed to level the warehouse, giving them the chance to escape without Soundwave tracking them.

Now out of earshot, Barricade burst out of the rubble, his optics raging redder than before, practically molten. Seething by the fact he lost his pet _again_ to the Autobots!

"_Aggression to current status unnecessary, Barricade,"_ Soundwave ordered, only mildly cooling the seething mech. "_Megatron returns._"

* * *

><p>"Is...is she okay?" Rose begged, her cheeks becoming waterlogged from all her tears. Nirvana's head lay in her lap, scaring her more were her sister's tear-stained cheeks. She had never seen Nirvana cry since her bout of pneumonia some years back, making her worry all the more.<p>

"We'll have to get Ratchet to look at her but my scans are not picking up anything foreign within her," Drift replied, much to both of their relief. Both gasped as Nirvana began to wake up, her eyes straining against the blur of reality.

"Sissy, you're okay," Rose beamed, hugging her sister. Nirvana's mind slowly cleared, forcing back the fantasies and illusions Soundwave pumped into her and simply hugged her younger sibling.

"You're...okay...thank goodness," Nirvana just wanted to sit there and bask for the rest of her life. Nothing could compare to the relief she felt now. Looking up, finding they were in Drift's back seat, she turned to the radio. It still boggled her mind that Drift actually kept his promise, swiftly and recklessly in fact. "Thank you, Drift...for keeping your promise."

"I never break my oaths, and I swear to protect you," Drift smiled, evident in his tone and the movement of his seat belts. They wrapped the pair not like Barricade's like that of a hug, which they excepted with great joy.

"_Sorry to break up the love fest_," Ironhide grumbled, Drift detecting a hint of jealously in his tone, "_But Prime's given the order. The Sam kid found the All Spark and Megatron too by the looks of it. We're meeting 'em in someplace called 'Mission City'._"

"Then we mustn't keep them," Drift replied. Speeding up, he felt Rose pull down his side window levelled with Ironhide.

"Thank you for saving us, Mr Ironhide! You were so brave!" she beamed, shouting over their deafening speed.

"_Yeah well...I'll be there ta keep ya safe kid. Your sister may be tough, but she ain't made of metal...or big...or got huge cannons,_" Drift chuckled, finding the ever present over-compensation in his voice, unfortunately Nirvana could hear it too.

"Guns won't save you if you try anything," she hissed, looking to find Rose a little confused.

"But sissy, I think it's great he can protect us," she smiled, never the wiser to his meaning or intentions, but the blush did hint to something more.

"_Well, enough of the chit-chat, we got cons ta scrap."_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Nirvana held Rose close as they made their way to Mission City. There was no telling what would be waiting for them. Decepticons were a given but there was this Megatron mech that they also had to worry about. Optimus had spoken of his cruelty and strength. The Autobot leader acted as if Soundwave and Barricade were nothing compared to this tyrant.<p>

The elder sister wished she could somehow cover her sister. Nirvana herself was not the most clothed at the moment, but she couldn't help but notice Rose trying to pull the tatters of her shirt over her chest.

"Don't worry, we'll get something to change into. Okay, sissy? It's going to be all okay." Nirvana soothed, a gentle hand running through the younger's hair. When this was all over, they would take the longest shower/bath of their lives. Both felt filthy after their ordeal.

"I'm not worried about the clothes, Nirvana. I'm worried about what Soundwave did to you... I can't always be the one to be worried over. Barricade may have humiliated me, but that mech hurt you." Rose whimpered, a delicate hand coming to lightly brush against where the wires had entered the elder's body. Nirvana stiffened at the contact but put on a weak smile.

"It's nothing I can't handle. Maybe a few nightmares here and there... but I'll be fine." the eldest said as she tried to put up a mask of strength and confidence. It was easy to see that Soundwave had done a number on her. Whenever she looked to Rose, she could see her mutilated form ripped to pieces by those Decepticons. It was an image so strong that she could almost smell the blood. Soundwave had done more than a little damage.

"How the girls doing?" Ironhide grunted, trying to match their speed so that they stayed side by side.

"As well as to be expected after being handled by Decepticons. They are strong, but the Cons have done their damage." Drift responded softly, trying not to alert the girls as they preened over each other's well-being.

"Damn Cons are gonna pay for it. Cowards preying on the weak." Ironhide spat, his engine roaring with anger.

"I agree they are cowards, but the girls are far from weak. Most would have broken from the ordeal they have been through." Drift corrected, his belts wrapping them a little more snugly. He could feel Nirvana subconsciously lean into the 'embrace' his belts offered. No, they deserved more credit. The glasses would have been lost if Nirvana had not made that distraction.

"Ya know what I mean." the veteran mech huffed. They were quick to enter the city and collateral damage was quick to greet them.

"Looks like the party already started." Ironhide growled, transforming into his bipedal mode. It wouldn't matter for the humans to see them now. Once the humans had caught sight of the Decepticons, their appearance would not matter. Blasts were coming from every angle and asphalt was quick to spray across the two mechs armor.

"We need to put the girls somewhere safe!" Drift shouted, his voice hard to hear over the explosions. His attention was caught as he felt Nirvana shift in his seat.

"Take us to that clothing store over there. We'll take cover in there until you and the other Autobots draw the fire from this area." Nirvana stated, a small fire in her eyes.

"A clothing store...?" Drift asked with confusion. Why did the girls need to go there?

"Yes, Rose and I barely have anything on. With all this debris flying up, we're going to get pretty beaten up." she spoke calmly. It was aware that it was an odd request but her explanation was sound. Though the protection was true, Nirvana really wanted something that would cover their bodies better. Drift's engine rumbled with agreement as he drove closer to the store. It was a beaten down store but at least it's structure was sound for the time being. As soon as they exited the seat, Drift joined Ironhide in bipedal mode. His optics watched the girls as they made their way to the store.

"Trust me, femmes don't get any easier to understand with age, kid. Let them do their thing and we'll draw away fire." Ironhide chortled, noticing how Drift's face had shown confusion at the sudden request for clothing.

"Nirvana, do not leave this area until we come for you. It's not safe out here. I promise I will not abandon you." Drift spoke, catching Nirvana's attention before she went inside.

"I know you won't... Just come back alive, okay?" Nirvana asked, her tone willing the mech to be safe. Drift nodded as he put a servo over his spark as he did before when he had made an oath to this strong femme. They were bonded in some unspoken language. He was her protector and he had sworn himself to keeping her safe. It was a kindness no one had ever paid her.

"Be safe, Mr. Ironhide. Don't g-get hurt." Rose pleaded, running from the store one last time to hug onto his ped. Ironhide almost seemed to flinch at the affection she showed him, not used to the gentle kindness.

"Of course I won't. What ya take me for, a rookie?!" he laughed, stroking a gentle servo down her back. Nirvana was quick to usher her inside as more blasts hit the ground.

* * *

><p>The sisters were quick to try and find some kind of clothing that would cover them best. It had taken Nirvana a second to get Rose to stop gawking at the lingerie on display. The young girl could just not understand why a woman would need such frilly undergarments to go to bed. Nirvana had shaken her head at her sister's naivety. She had simply told her that when she started becoming 'active' she would understand why such items were sought after.<p>

Nirvana had chosen to grab a leather jacket, another tee shirt, and a change of pants. Her pants may have stayed on, but they were beyond tattered at this point and not worth keeping on. She had chosen the jacket for protection against a stray blast skidding her across the paved road. There was thought put to each item she had put upon herself.

Rose, on the other hand, needed Nirvana's assistance in finding clothing. Nothing seemed to be right to wear. The elder was quick to pull a thick tee over Rose's head and find a jacket similar to her own for her to wear. The jackets may have seemed unnecessary in such warm weather, but it wasn't about fashion sense, it was about survival. Anything to protect them from the falling rubble and other such objects.

"Do you think they'll be okay, Nirvana...? There's so many Decepticons and they're so ruthless. Tell me the truth..." Rose asked, voice quiet as she straightened the jacket her sister had placed on her.

"You think they'll go down that easily? Rosie, I can't promise that they'll be okay. But they sure as hell won't go down without a fight. Just trust them. They survived this long, right?" Nirvana soothed, petting her sister's head. Her words had a calming effect on her until some weird pulse flashed throughout the city. It felt like an electromagnetic field flushing over their bodies until it finally passed.

"What the...?!" Nirvana shouted, hearing a weird hum throughout the building. It was enough to make them feel like their was electricity running through their very veins. It was soothing almost, like a warmness flooding their bodies. What had caused the sensation?

"Nirvana!" Rose cried, seeing the store's cash register starting to shift and change. It was starting to spit coins and dollars from it's drawer. They didn't know what was going on but somehow that register was coming to life with the same energy that ran through the other robots they had encountered. Nirvana pulled her sister back as it's strange little legs crawled toward them, a torso becoming apparent as long with red optics peering out. Strange words and sounds fell out in screeches as it lurched toward them. For a second, that strange language almost made sense. But that was impossible. How could they understand that alien tongue.

"Get the hell away!" Nirvana yelled, kicking the creature so hard it went flying backwards. There was no way that thing didn't want to cause them harm with the way it's daggered hands had jabbed at them.

It twisted and snarled as it tried to get to it's feet to get at them. Whatever the creature was, it was pissed and wanted to rip them apart even more now. Rose stared at it, frozen in place. How had this thing come to life...?

"Come on!" Nirvana commanded, grabbing the sleeve of her jacket and dragging her ward behind. The creature was getting back up and Nirvana did not know if they could outrun it after it transformed it's body completely. They didn't have a choice, they were going to have to run outside. Drift and Ironhide had told them not to leave this place, but a cash register turned psychotic robot was more than enough reason to disobey the command.

The girls screamed at the same time as a silver metal body flashed beside them and landed nearly on top of them. They had only been outside for less than a second before they were already in fear of their lives.

"Get out of the way, humans!" Jazz yelled, struggling to free himself from the building he had crashed into. He was looking up at something as he spoke. Nirvana was quick to follow his optics as she realized there was another mech there, standing upon the building that towered next to them. The new mech wore a grin as he jumped from the building and landed next to them, the resulting quake knocking the girls off their feet.

"Do you know these fleshies or are they merely ornaments to our little conflict?" the mech sneered, his gray form larger than any of the others they had seen. He looked as if he could rip an entire building in half with ease. His red optics lingered on the two females as he recognized them. It had been in the data Soundwave had streamed to him after he had awoken. His men were fond of these two for whatever reason. It did well to reward his soldiers for their part in his resurrection.

"Come here, little ones~." he purred, stepping closer.

"So you're Megatron? You're somehow different than I imagined." Nirvana said, inching backwards. Rose was latched on to her back, face burrowed in the elder's jacket.

"How so, _Nirvana?_" Megatron chortled, a smirk curling his features as he saw the shock on their faces. "Oh, yes. Soundwave has been sure to update me on you two. They're rather fond of you. Comply, and you may live to be their pets."

"_Stay the hell away from them!_" Jazz hissed, switching into his own language. It wasn't any use to speak to the tyrant in the language of humans.

"_I don't think so, Autobot. You and the others seem just as fond of them as my soldiers. What is so important about them? Do you keep them as pleasure toys?" _Megatron smirked, glancing down at the humans. Surprisingly, Nirvana was glaring daggers and Rose had a confused expression.

"We are 'not' pleasure toys! You're just as sick and depraved as the others." Nirvana hissed. Megatron and Jazz's optics widened at her outburst. Had...they understood their conversation?

"Did... you understand me, little one?" Megatron asked, kneeling down so that he could bring his face platings closer. Nirvana was quick to back up farther but there was nowhere else to go and Rose was clutching harder to her back.

"Of course we understood you! We have the capability to hear." the eldest growled, but fear suffocating her heart. What were they going to do?

"Yes, but I was not speaking your language. I was speaking Cybertronian." Megatron mused, a digit reaching out to brush across them. There was something different about these humans. There was a sort of field around them, almost like the kind Cybertronians gave off to interact with each other. They were coming more appealing by the moment.

Had it had anything to do with the pulse the Allspark had given off mere moments ago?

"That's funny, but the last time I checked, we didn't understand a language that sounded like frequencies." Nirvana spoke, trying to sound as tough as she ever was. She had to be. Rose needed her to be the strong one. The eldest needed to keep the giant mech's attention on her. Her response had caused a laugh to rumble in the mech's throat.

"Then you must not even know what's going on. I shouldn't expected such young creatures to understand." he spoke, digits slowly sliding around them.

"If you're going to kill one of us, kill me! Rosie hasn't done anything to you Decepticons! I was the one that distracted Barricade from getting those damn glasses!" Nirvana yelled, trying to push his digits away or at least make sure they didn't get around her sister.

"I don't plan on killing either of you. But tell me, is it courage or fear that compels you to fight me? Or perhaps the affection you feel for the little one that clings so closely to your back? You're much too young to be her mother." the mech sneered, optics glancing toward Rose. "Soundwave says you raised her. That's not common for your kind."

"Megatron! Leave the humans be!" Optimus yelled, crashing into the mech. The girls had to jump back to prevent the giant mech from taking them with him. Jazz was too hurt to find shelter, and definitely too hurt to try to defend the humans.

"Run... Run and try to get to Drift and Ironhide. They.. will be able to protect you better than I can..." Jazz sputtered, his lingo faltering without the same energy he usually felt.

"But what if a Decepticon finds you?!" Rose cried, running close to cling to his armor.

"I'll be fine. I got a gun. You two don't have armor like us. One shot... and game over for you guys." the mech wheezed trying to straighten himself up. Rose gently petted the warm metal but knew they could not stay.

"Be safe..." she whispered, finally pulling away as Nirvana whispered their need to get away from this area as soon as possible.

"Don't worry, kiddo. I'm tougher... than I look." he chortled, body sparking as he tried to raise himself a little more. With those words, the two sisters ran as fast as they could. Bits of buildings blew on them as the war of the mechs raged. It was amazing that they were not crushed as they fled. The farther they ran, the quieter the area became. Most humans had ran away when the robots began fighting. Nirvana could not blame them, that's exactly what they were trying to do.

She wished that they could run farther but Rose was falling behind by a large margin. While Nirvana had long and powerful legs that carried her well, Rose was rather petite and her speed was no match to her sister.

"Sissy...I...can't run any far...ther..." Rose panted, her sprint becoming a wobbling walk. She hated herself for being so weak but she couldn't barely get the air in her lungs fast enough.

"It's okay. I think we're far enough for a tiny breather but we need to get going as fast as possible. There's no telling how soon those mechs could be here if they decide to start their death-style wrestling match in this direction." Nirvana huffed, the adrenaline still rushing but starting to ebb where she felt the effects of their little run.

"I'm sorry... I know I should be stronger... Where did all these thick cables come from...? Be careful, they may be electrified." Rose warned, delicately stepping over the obstructions.

"...Cables...?" Nirvana asked, looking to where her sister pointed. The sight made her blood run cold. Those were definitely not cables, they were something much deadlier. "Rose, get out of the-"

Her words were cut short as the probes quickly wrapped themselves around her body. It felt awful how familiar they felt squirming along her skin and it sickened her. The trap had been perfect and Soundwave stepped out of a nearby alley to reveal himself. The plan had formed when he had seen the two young humans running from where Optimus and Megatron had started their duel.

"_You made a poor choice escaping, Nirvana Evangelous. I made it clear that you belonged to me._" he hissed, probes raising both humans up until they were wiggling in front of his faceplates.

"I don't belong to anyone!" Nirvana yelled, horrible memories flooding back from the feeling of the probes.

"_Negative: I claimed you and have seen your life. It is time to give someone else the reigns. You have no choice in the matter. Submit." _he ordered, agitated that those annoying coverings were back with more added. Nirvana would need more conditioning until she was the amount of obedient that he would like. He did not plan on giving her up.

It irked him that her thoughts always turned to the one she protected. No matter how many thoughts he made her experience, memories he brought forth, her thoughts always eventually turned to this 'Rose". Hopefully, with Barricade in possession of the human, Nirvana's thoughts would eventually turn to nothing but her Master.

"You can't just claim something that has thought of it's own! We think for ourselves!" she growled, twisting in his hold. There was no way she would be submitted to more of those tiny wires under her skin.

"_The younger human makes you weak, Nirvana. There is so much potential that is held back by your obsession with keeping her safe. I will make sure you two are separated when we begin your training." _Soundwave promised, starting to walk with them._  
><em>

"Get yer dirty Con servos off of em!" a loud booming voice yelled, drawing all of their attention. The girls nearly fainted with happiness as they realized it was Ironhide, Drift close behind with the same angered expression.

"_Negative. Humans will be leaving with me." _the expressionless mech promised, stepping back at their approach. Their little stare down was interrupted as Megatron and Optimus went skidding into the area. The girls had never seen two bots fight with such ferocity. It was obvious that it would be a fight to the death.

"Is that Sam, Nirvana?!" Rose exclaimed, seeing a form scrabbling underneath the two bots. Nirvana nodded numbly, noticing a square object in his hands.

"Sam! Put the Allspark into my chest. Now!" they heard Optimus command. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as Sam disobeyed the order, instead turning to the Decepticon leader. And then it happened, all their struggles, all their fear and all their sacrifices turned into one fluid moment of a human boy shoving a giant metal cube into the chest of a giant mass of metallic death.

Stunned silence engulfed the small audience of bots and humans alike.

"_Lord... Megatron..." _the words hardly tumbled from Soundwave. All they had done, only for Megatron to be killed mere hours earlier. He was more than angry, he felt an all out rage storming in his spark. It was amazing he didn't crush the humans as he snarled.

"Don't even think of running off with them." Drift warned, stepping forward. His optics lingered on Nirvana as he tried to plan the best way to approach the situation.

"You've lost, Soundwave. Release the humans. There is no need for you to die like the others." Optimus said, struggling to get to his peds after his match with Megatron.

"_They said let go!" _Nirvana yelled, the words falling out fluently and not in a way she was used to speaking. But it sounded like English to herself.

"_You could let us go. The Autobots will keep their word to not hurt you if you release us..." _Rose whimpered, flinching in his hold. The Autobots were stunned at the words falling from their mouths. Was it even possible?

Soundwave stared shocked at the humans. Had they uttered the language of their people? The momentary distraction was enough to give Drift the chance to make his move. The Decepticon hissed as he felt the familiar feel of the blade slicing through his probes. It was becoming increasingly irritating losing his hold on these humans.

"_This is not over. They will never truly be safe from us. When your corpses litter this world, we will happily let them see you and revel in their despair." _he hissed, not taking another moment before transforming and making his retreat, sending a signal for the surviving Decepticons to do the same. The battle was over... for now.

Luckily for the humans, Ironhide caught them before they hit the ground. God, it was absolute heaven to snuggle into the warmth of his servos. They held a strong kindness that set them at ease, especially after being held by Soundwave.

"You guys have no idea how happy we are to see you." Nirvana sighed, stretching out against the flat of the mech's servo.

"Drift and Ironhide kept their promise! You came back for us." Rose beamed, nuzzling into his thumb.

"You two are the sappiest creatures I've ever met. I haven't seen anyone so happy to see me since I went back to a brothel on Cybertron." Ironhide huffed, handing Nirvana off to Drift so the mech could preen over her and to look for any injuries. It was amazing how protective Cybertronians were when they latched onto someone.

"Shut it, Ironhide. No one needs to hear about your conquests." Drift chuckled, a digit coming to brush the hair out of Nirvana's face. Her bun ornaments had fallen out, causing her long black hair to fall onto her shoulders and face.

For that one moment, everything was perfect. They were safe in the servos of their protectors and nothing would ruin the moment. Nirvana was just relieved that they had survived the whole ordeal. But Soundwave's words were nagging at her mind. Would he and the others truly try to hunt them down? Would it be worth it?

Drift's gentle touch brought her back to the present. If they did come back for them, she knew their bots would be right there to protect them as they had done since they met them.

There was no telling what the future held, but at least the girls had each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and RoseTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>It was like they couldn't catch a break. The moment the Autobots, Marines and surviving Sector Seven suits returned to a secure military base, every scientist on base swarmed them. They poked and prodded, asked question after question then repeated. Only after 3 hours were they able to be given a moment's rest, ruined when Simmons, Lennox and Banachek walked in. Rose smiled when Captain Lennox made eye contact; she remember when he drove them back to the base. He was nice and a new father. He was friendlier than the others they had the misfortune of meeting. But that didn't matter much now since she could barely stay away.<p>

Nirvana noticed Rose drooping, jerking up to stay awake. Smiling at her endearing attempt to stay awake, Nirvana pulled her sister to her shoulder to use as a pillow. Rose smiled, snuggling into her sister's warmth before letting sleep take her.

"Okay, let's try again. Start again," Banachek sighed, both showing his annoyance for the arguing men beside him and the strain from the events that just transpired, "How are you able to comprehend and speak an alien language you have only been exposed to recently?"

"And again, I. Don't. Know!" Nirvana snapped, but refrained from raising her voice to allow Rose to sleep.

"How can you not know?" Simmons hissed, "Was the NBE's? Did they do something to you?"

"This coming from the guy who practically handed us over to the enemy?" Nirvana and Simmons glared, looking each other in the eye and both unwilling to relent. "For the record, because of you we both suffered physical and mental trauma and we are now targets."

"Yes, we received Optimus' report on the matter," Lennox nodded, "And Defence Secretary Keller has agreed that you will both be placed under government protection."

"That won't do us any good," Nirvana replied, happy she didn't have to show malice or anger to this soldier. He was reasonable and approachable. "Even if we change our names, appearance or whatever else this 'protection' will force on us, Soundwave would find us regardless."

"I assure, no one will be able to find you," Lennox was the kind of man that had near-absolute faith in his government, too bad Nirvana didn't agree.

"He will...you don't know him," she sighed, not liking the idea of explaining herself but it was necessary to show them there was no hope. Twisting slightly, mindful of Rose sleeping on her shoulder, Nirvana revealed her entry wounds. "Soundwave is capable of many things, the least being tracking. I mean didn't that little freaky bot hack Airforce One? Who's to say Soundwave can't?" She recalled meeting Maggie and Glenn, both explaining how they got involved. It was shocking to hear that Airforce One could be hacked so easily despite the fact of aliens being involved.

"That isn't the issue right now Captain," Simmons snapped, pulling attention back to him, "How. Can. You. Communicate with the NBE's?"

"I. Do. Not. Know!" Nirvana was getting really tired of repeating herself again and again. "We were in the clothing store, a strange pulse or surge ran through and the next thing we knew, the cash register transformed and attacked us. Then Megatron was nice enough to jump into the mix with Soundwave a close second. Honestly we nearly died, why is sudden linguistic skills suddenly the issue?" The argument found no grounding and simply turned to insults thrown back and forth. The only distraction from the scathing remarks was the door opening. Looking up, three new men entered the room; the leading man was extremely tall, short side-swept dark-brown hair, dressed in a leather navy and red jacket, black pants and heavy combat boots. Flanking his left as a slightly shorter man; greying ginger hair and thick stubble with a friendly round face made of stone. He was dressed in nice dress pants, crisp shirt and doctor's white coat. To his right was a tall, burly hulk of a man. Muscles barely held back by a short muscle shirt. Legs wrapped in cargo/military pants and thick combat boots. They walked like any soldier on base but there was something. Something about all 3 of them seemed off. Nirvana could feel something coming from them like a small ringing in her ears and tickling her skin. Rose must've felt the same thing, mumbling and rising from her little nap.

"Who the hell are you?" Simmons demanded, "You're not authorised to be here."

"I was under the impression we were granted to roam this base as needed. Nirvana Evangelous and Rose Knightly's health and well-being are our prerogative as well, given the circumstances," his voice was low, deep and oddly soothing to the girls. And like their presence, his voice was very familiar.

"Optimus?" Rose asked, rubbing her eyes free of sleep. His warm smile answered their notion, making the 2 beside him no doubt Ratchet and Ironhide. While Banachek, Lennox and Simmons were stunned by the sudden human-looking Autobots, Rose's focus was on Ironhide. Sure he exuded the same aura of safety she felt while riding in him, but something bloomed a heat inside her, causing her to blush. The thoughts running through her mind were so...unlike her, she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Not to say his true form wasn't imposing or appealing, he just had a handsome view of himself. Seeing he caught her staring, feeling her eyes on him, she turned and buried her reddened face into Nirvana's shoulder.

"Rosie?" Nirvana grew concerned, looking at her face and finding it red. Placing a hand over her forehead, she was relieved to find no signs of sickness or fever, but why was she blushing?

"Appearance aside, what do you mean their health is your prerogative?" Lennox asked, pulling their attention back.

Optimus nodded, taking a seat next to Lennox as the favourable voice of reason. Ratchet sat opposite him and next to Banachek while Ironhide took to sitting next to Rose and Nirvana. He looked over Rose, also concerned as to why her face flushed red. There was something else too, something tickling his unique energy field.

"Now, this will be something quite difficult to explain in such simplistic human terms" Ratchet began, not particularly liking the idea of entertaining these men, "But both Nirvana and Rose were affected by the All Spark when Sam reported to have dropped it, explaining the smaller Cybertronians running about the city during the fighting," Ratchet animated his explanation with sutle hand gestures. "From the...multiple times both females explained what had occurred within the garment provider, crossing with salvaged surveillance footage, there is one factor that set them apart from Sam. Despite his close proximity to the Cube, both Nirvana and Rose were surrounded by metal at the time of the pulse," he wasn't really surprised seeing the surprised stares from the men, but the girls seemed more or less attentive to what he was saying. "The supports within the walls and the electrical conduits caused the energy the All Spark released, intensifying the pulse so organics would become affected."

"And that's why they can speak and understand your language?" Banachek asked, genuinely curious to Ratchet's annoyance. After hearing what S7 did to Bumblebee, he didn't feel it appropriate to explain such sensitive information to them.

"And perhaps more," Ratchet nodded, explaining more so for the sake of the girls than the others, "I can't definitively surmise what will occur from this but one definite change within them is what I can only call a spark."

"Spark?" Rose asked, fidgeting slightly next to Ironhide.

"The...'heart' of a Cybertronian. It's held within a laser core located within our chassis, predominantly located here," indicating to his chest. "Yours seem to be located within your organic heart. It doesn't seem to disrupt your heart rates or cause any sort of arrhythmia but it does produce a smiliar energy field as we do. This field conveys our emotions to those attuned to it, much like sharing 'feelings' among friends without needing to voice it. It also indicates when we find our ideal mate, where the energy fields synchronise. Yours is barely detectable but there nevertheless. Knowing Soundwave, he could locate you no matter where you go or how you look."

"Told you," Nirvana smirked, shooting a glance to Simmons just to annoy him.

"So the only possible option is to keep them within close proximity to any one of us, or stationed within the base," Ironhide added, not liking the idea of them being anywhere else, especially Rose. He was concerned when a flurry of confused emotions in a kaleidoscope across her field. There was nothing wrong as far as he could tell but she seemed confused.

"I think we can manage that. I'll inform the Defence Secretary on the matter," Lennox nodded, satisfying both parties though Nirvana still seemed a little annoyed.

"What about us?" Nirvana quipped, feeling Rose hold her back from attacking the table. "Are we to have any say?"

"We would assume this arrangement would be beneficial for you too," Optimus stated, looking to Nirvana and just catching her fear, concern and anger. "According to your records, you are recently unemployed, in less that acceptable housing conditions and have no other means of survival."

"You...looked into our lives?" Nirvana demanded, feeling insulted and deprived of privacy.

"Only to aid you," Ironhide snipped, catching her attention, "We wanna keep ya both safe. Can't really do that in public. Ya won't need money, you'll have food, shelter and all the protection you'll ever need. You've have an easier time keeping the kid safe then at your 'home'," though he seemed insulting with his mocking tone at their 'home', but he was right. As much as Nirvana didn't want to admit, she hated having to force Rose into living in their dingy apartment. Heck, Rose got the flu last winter because they had no means of keeping warm, technology wise or otherwise. Sighing, Nirvana relaxed in defeat.

"Can...can we at least get our stuff and tell the landlord to fuck off?" Nirvana asked, getting a chuckle out of Ironhide. With the matter rendered moot, they all filed out of the room. Nirvana threw a quick, cocky smirk at Simmons; enjoying how he seethed, before following Optimus out. Drift was waiting for them having bee given his orders over the comms. Transforming, he opened his door for Nirvana as she watched Rose climb into Ironhide. It's not that she didn't trust the veteran mech but she just felt better when Rose was within grabbing distance.

"No need to worry, Nirvana," Drift spoke up, his voice filtering through his radio. "I promise Rose will be safe with Ironhide," he was glad to see her smile ever so slightly before she got comfortable.

"I appreciate the sentiment, but I'd rather you not make promises you can't keep...don't get disappointed then when they break."Drift could feel the hostility and dark emotions weaving through her dull energy field; mistrust and concern among them.

"I haven't broken them yet, have I?" his spark warmed at the small chuckle he conjured from her.

* * *

><p>Rose had turned back for the sixth, looking back to Drift and Nirvana. Much like her older sister, she was worried about her too. With all that has happened, and what Soundwave had done to her, Rose didn't want her to fall into any kind of depression or aggressive mindset.<p>

"Would ya stop that kid," Ironhide huffed, "Ya sister is fine with Drift, he'll chat her ear off if you're lucky."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Ironhide," Rose drooped, turning back to the radio, "It's just...after everything that's happened, with the Decepticons and the All Spark..." her belts tightened slightly, like they were hugging her, and a tingling sensation ran over her arms and pricked up her skin.

"Ah know, but gettin' all worried and huffy about it won't help either," an awkward silence covered the cab. Neither one knowing what to say next. Rose was still feeling a little warm from earlier. Every time she thought about it her cheeks would turn pink and little butterflies would flitter around her stomach. Was she sick? And the tingling wasn't helping. It felt like it was trying to wrap around her, causing her to shiver. "So...how did you two meet?" An innocent question, and one that could hopefully cut the nervous tension between them.

"Oh, we went to the same orphanage when we were little; St Anne's home for girls," Rose peeked up, happy for the conversation starter.

"Orphanage?" he could look up the meaning but if it kept Rose talking, then she wasn't worrying about Nirvana so much.

"It's a place where really young children go to live...when their parents pass away, and they have no other family to take care of them," Rose explained, but she didn't seem so depressed about it, just downcast. But Ironhide could understand what an Orphanage was; they had plenty of those kinds of care centres in Iacon, they didn't work to benefit the sparklings and younglings there, more like train them for a certain caste. Horrible years.

"What happened to your parents?" he asked, pushing the discussion along, but only now realising what he had asked.

"Car accident. I was only eight and the doctors said I wouldn't remember anyway because I hit my head...but there was always 1 thing..." Rose reflected back on that day. All she could feel was the horrible heat from the flames, her father had screamed about a car almost hitting them before another did. The one thing that stood out was the car that hit them. Not a scratch or dent or any damage. Then something red. She shook her head, getting her mind off it. "I was sent to the orphanage because my grandparents were either in heaven or were too old to take care of me. The other girls bullied me too, I was the smallest there and easy to pick on. I used to hide in the rose bushes because I was small enough that the thorns never pricked me."

"Was Nirvana one of the bullies?" Ironhide asked, he didn't really think so but it would explain why she was so protective of her. Guilt fuelling her actions but Rose's reaction was completely different.

"Oh no, no Nirvana protected me from them," Rose replied, happily in fact. "It was a few weeks after I arrived, she found me in the bushes. I don't think anyone came near us after that. Everyone was scared of her."

"Why?"

"She said she got bullied too but she broke someone arm and tied another up in the tetherball rope. I think she punch one of the other girls in the face when I came, that's why she found me in the bushes later. She didn't have playtime privileges for a month." Rose giggled at their childhood. Remembering the days they played together until Nirvana built up the courage to get them both away.

"How long was she there?" Ironhide wondered, considering she would had to have been there for some time.

"I think...she was 6 when she was sent there. She doesn't talk about her past much, I know her parents overdosed on drugs and her grandparents disowned her parents before she was born. It's a touchy subject, but she says that it made her tough, so she can be brave and look out for both of us...and it helped her appreciate her life," Ironhide had to say, the look Rose got in her eyes when she was thinking about happier time, it made his spark soar. He was glad she was happy now, no feelings of worry or sadness flittered about her energy field, putting the veteran at ease. But they still had some ways to go given that Mission City was still being cleaned up.

* * *

><p>"So," Nirvana broke the silence, "Now is as good a time to ask, it's been bugging me since we met you guys the first time."<p>

"Of course, ask away," Drift took a careful corner, avoiding work crews cleaning up the main roads.

"Optimus mentioned you had 'found your way back to their faction', what did he mean by that?" her question was an honest one but Drift wasn't expecting that kind of question. His surprise came with a sudden swerve, an easily corrected on and no one got hurt but what could he say that won't spook her or cause distrust or dislike between them.

"I...haven't had the most acceptable life," he admitted, trying to be weary of his words.

"You were a Decepticon?" Nirvana asked, though certainty was in her tone. "I remember Barricade call you a traitor."

"Yeah...I was Deadlock then. Megatron gave me that name when I joined the protests before the war. I lived in the slums and it was my only option at the time...or go offline slow and painfully," Drift explained, not really happy about confessing this, but he was surprised that Nirvana didn't judge. Sure he recalled the Simmons human ramble off offences Nirvana had committed but they were nothing compared to what he did as Deadlock. He was going to tell her, no sense not to since they were being honest with one another, but her hand touched his dashboard.

"I understand, we all do things in our lives we regret later. You don't need to tell me everything, it just gave a little more context," she admitted, "And...I guess it explains why you seem so approachable, something I guess we both share." Drift found her confession...confusing as well as endearing. He agreed, their shrouded pasts did seem to allow some sense of openness between them. Before he could ask more, they had arrived at the small apartment building. Stepping out, Drift watched as Rose ran into Nirvana's awaiting arms, embracing one another until they walked into the shambles of a building.

It was hardly 3 minutes before the girls walked out, Rose carrying a small box with tears rolling down her eyes while Nirvana carried 2 larger boxes, a pack on her back and a red eye. The Autobot holoforms jumped out of their alternate forms to help them. Ironhide checked Rose over for injuries and thankfully found none, but her energy field was screaming sadness and distort again. Drift on the other hand inspected Nirvana's eye, somewhat happy to see that she wouldn't get a bruised eye but it still begged the questions as to what happened.

"That sexist, pervert motherfucker of a land lord had already cleared us out when we didn't show up last night," Nirvana hissed, packing their belongings into Ironhide's back cap. "Even sold our tv and computers, that took me a year to pay off with 2 jobs!" Nirvana was upset and was somewhat pleased when the owner came out clutching his crotch, spitting out teeth and with a large black eye. "There's a pawn shop down the end of the street, could we pull over there a second?" With the touchiness of the situation, the bots simply agreed and drove to the shop. Nirvana jumped out, entered the store a moment before coming back out, a satisfied smile on her face. Rose ran out of Ironhide, tears of happiness rushing down on hugging Nirvana. Ironhide noticed a small gold locket in her hand, watching as Nirvana knelt down to hook the necklace around Rose's neck. Both girls satisfied and their job done, they returned to base.

* * *

><p>On returning to base, the girls were pleasantly surprised at how stunning their dwelling was. Sure is was just a refitted building onsite, no doubt a home for high ranking soldiers' family or something like that, it was better than any home they could ever ask for. Drift and Ironhide stayed with them to help them get set up, Bumblebee joined in too when Sam offered an old tv his parents didn't want anymore. Lennox and Epps, his SIC, lent their aid too when the smaller appliances were too difficult for the bots to manage. In little over 3 hours, their new home was set up.<p>

When the bots and men left, Rose and Nirvana were left to themselves. They could finally have a moment to themselves, to breath and relax.

"Sissy!" Nirvana looked up for the comfortable couch, seeing Rose beam bright than she had the last day and a half, holding 2 fluffy towels and a few toiletries. "Wanna bath? The tub is huge! And we could save water too," Rose could just be so childish and cute despite her age.

"You just wanna bathe like we did when you were little," Nirvana smirked, knowing her all too well. Rose just giggle, playfully poking her tongue out at her before disappearing into the bathroom. Sighing, and thinking a bath would be a great idea, Nirvana walked out too. Inside, Rose already had the spa sized tub full and streaming. It still surprised Nirvana that this place had such eccentricities. They were getting spoilt, and she didn't like it. It just seemed like over-compensating or too indulgent. They had gotten by with so much less and now look at them. But Rose pulled her back, she at least deserved all of this. Pushing her thoughts aside, she striped out of her clothes and moved to the tub...but she less than gracefully slipped on the wet tiles. Rose, sitting comfortable in the tub, couldn't help but crack into hysterics.

"Had a nice trip?" she asked, laughing her head off while Nirvana collected herself. Taking her own seat, and pushing the embarrassment aside, she shared in the laughter too. Suddenly the door slammed open. Both Ironhide and Drift were huffing as if they had run a marathon and looked frantic, but the moment their holoform eyes landed on the exposed and bear humans before them, everything froze. Nirvana height didn't help as her toned stomach and nude chest were exposed, and Rose had decided at that moment to get comfortable again, leaving everything from her mid thighs up exposed. A long blush bloomed on all their faces before Nirvana blew her top.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERTS! GET OUT! GET OUT!" Before a metal fitting could land its target, the holoforms disappeared, leaving the girls rather frazzled. Rose had practically dove under the water, only letting her chin remain on the surface, while Nirvana crossed her arms. That was the first time anyone besides themselves had seen them naked.

"Do you...think they did that on purpose?" Rose asked, "I mean, they did seem to be in a panic."

"They better have a good explanation," was all Nirvana huffed before returning to a less awkward bath. The steam and cleaning heat from the soapy water just seemed to clear everything away. The nasty sweat and grime that caked their skin, the horrid touch from the Decepticons and just the hardships of life all together just washed away. Too bad it couldn't do the same for their little embarrassment.

Once out and dry, Rose had slipped into a light blue singlet top and light pink plaid pants while Nirvana wrapped herself in a purple silk kimono gown. Wrapping her hair in a loose bun, Nirvana followed Rose out and hearing her squeak. Looking back into the lounge, there was Drift and Ironhide - in holoform - waiting for them. Both still had their blushes and seemed to show their embarrassment too.

"2 minutes. Explain, now," Nirvana took a seat opposite Drift while Rose sat on the couch armrest, using Nirvana as a shield to hide her embarrassment from Ironhide.

"We...were monitoring your energy fields, being your guardians we must ensure you're safe. We felt panic and feared the worst," Drift explained, looking up to blush harder at the sight of Nirvana's kimono wrap.

"And that's all?" Rose asked, feeling a little better that they didn't just burst in to watch them like the landlord did.

"Of course," Ironhide grumbled, looking away. Rose looked to Nirvana and both accepted their reasoning. Noticing the time, Rose could feel sleep trying to claw her in. She smiled, moving to her guardian and, before he could react, she hugged him.

"Goodnight Mr. Ironhide," she blushed. Ironhide's blush grew before he returned her hug. Mumbling his own goodnight, he watched as Rose moved to her room. Nirvana just smiled at Rose, making a note to tease her about her blush later, turned to Drift and gave him the same hug.

"Night Drift...and thanks...for everything," Drift eagerly returned the hug, liking the silken touch of her robe. Wishing his goodnight, he watched as Nirvana left for her room. Left there, the pair looked at each other. As they won't admit it, both had committed that scene to memory.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Nirvana woke up to a prolonged scream that jerked her instantly from sleep. She knew that scream all too well. It was the scream Rose made when something scared her half to death.<p>

"Rose, are you okay?!" Nirvana shouted, instantly running to her room. The scene that greeted her made her feelings instantly dissipate, making her shake her head. There was Rose holding her hand and the unhappy looking holoform of Ironhide with a bright pink hand print on his cheek.

"What the hell happened?" Nirvana asked, trying to keep herself from smirking.

"...He scared me..." Rose whispered, looking ashamed and trying convey how sorry she was to Ironhide, apologies painting her faint field.

"Damn near took my head off... She was having a nightmare so I sat by her to try and calm her down. Well, I was about to leave and she got all snuggly on me so I stayed. She woke up, screamed, and hit me faster than I could blink." Ironhide grumbled, rubbing the sore part of his face. A suppressed snicker made it's way through the eldest's mouth.

"I advised against it." Drift said matter-of-factly, as he too entered the room. He had surprisingly replaced his jacket with an apron that contrasted his tight black shirt. If Nirvana was cracking up before, she was about to cry laughing.

"Okay, first of all, how do you feel pain through your holoform? Secondly, why in the world are you wearing an apron?" she asked, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes.

"The holoforms have sensors that allow us to touch and be touched. If we feel something, that feeling is transmitted back to our real bodies. Wasn't expecting pain to be on the menu today." Ironhide muttered, glancing back to Rose who looked as if she was about to cry again.

"I'm so so sorry!" Rose apologized, jumping up to gently rub his cheek. His cheeks turned a brighter red with her face so close to his and her concern over him. He quickly muttered that apologies were not needed. Nirvana gently rolled her eyes as she looked to Drift for his explanation.

"I was watching the 'food network' and all the humans were wearing this piece of cloth to do their cooking. It seemed a vital component for the activity so I fetched one." Drift explained, confused why his attire had made Nirvana's field crackle with happiness and laughter. He didn't mind though. It was enough to shoot tingles up his back.

"Some humans like them so they don't get food all over them while they cook, but you don't necessarily 'need' it. ...Wait...were you cooking?" Nirvana asked, instantly a little suspicious of his averting gaze.

"I wanted it to be a surprise when you two woke up." he finally responded with an air of defeat. Nirvana couldn't help but shake her head with a smile, reaching up to brush a bit of flour off of his tanned cheek. The Autobot froze under her touch, enjoying the feel of her soft skin against his.

"Kiss ass." Ironhide smirked, Rose still fawning over hitting him. The burly man didn't mind as he assured her once more that he was fine and not upset. He was actually pretty impressed she had hit him so hard.

"I think it was sweet, Ironhide." Nirvana chuckled, following Drift out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. She was pleasantly surprised that a nice aroma hit her nose. To tell the truth, she had expected the kitchen to smell like burning death.

"How late did you stay up...?" she asked in shock, looking over the pancakes and other such breakfast items. Everything looked and smelled amazing. How had a giant robotic mech taken up on it so quickly.

"It doesn't take much to keep holoforms going so our true bodies rests while we do other tasks. Since Ironhide was with Rose all night, I decided I would learn human culture. It's easier when everything you watch is instantly committed to memory." Drift explained, setting two plates on the dining table. His words made her flush a little as she remembered back to last night in the bathtub.

"So you instantly remember what you see... Interesting." she spoke in a way that confused the man. A little frown showed on his face as he swept a hand through his snowy hair. It disappeared as Ironhide walked in with Rose slung over his shoulder. The girl giggled as he set her in a chair.

"She wouldn't stop her apologizing." Ironhide answered Nirvana's questioning look. The woman just chuckled and pulled out two glasses, having to stop herself from pulling out four. It was weird being around two men that neither drank or ate food like they did.

"You want milk?" she asked, shaking the jug at her sister.

"Yes please!" Rose called out, cheeks still pink from Ironhide carrying her around like a sack of potatoes. The man wore a smirk as he stretched out in his chair, smug about making her so giddy.

Two glasses of milk were sat down as they dug into their food. Mumbles of joy came from them as they tasted Drift's creations. God, he was a great cook. Nirvana made a mental note to hint at him cooking dinner sometime if he had the time.

"Ironhide and I were discussing things last night before he checked on Rose. You two are lacking things that humans your age usually have for comfort. Just because you live on the base does not mean you can not want for things." Drift started, glancing toward Ironhide who produced some sort of credit card.

"The monkeys in the suits said ya could get what ya wanted every now and then. Things that'll make yer stay here more comfortable since yer on a tight leash." the muscled man spoke, looking at Rose to gauge her reaction.

"Are you two offering to take us to the mall?" Nirvana asked, catching on quickly. She could already see the excitement growing in her sister. There was no getting out of it now. She had been wanting to replace some of the things they had lost anyways.

"If that is okay with you both. It is understandable if you wish to stay home." Drift responded gently. He was aware that they may very well be exhausted and not want to leave the confines of their home. Rose was already staring at Nirvana with a bright smile and pleading blue eyes.

"Let us get dressed and we'll be ready to go. No peeking this time." she added, giving them a knowing look. Both men averted their gaze as their necks turned red. It was not an image that would ever be forgotten.

"We ain't peeping bobs." Ironhide growled, swallowing down his embarrassment.

"It's tom, Mr. Ironhide. A peeping tom." Rose giggled, a hand pressed to her mouth.

"You think you're so smart." Ironhide grumbled playfully, ruffling her hair until it stuck out in about every direction possible.

"Alright, you two. How are we going to do the shopping? Rose will want to go clothing shopping and I need to replace some cds that our lovely boss broke. Knowing Simmons and the others, they won't want us gone long." Nirvana asked, starting to gather the dishes while Rose got up to get the sink water running hot.

Drift and Ironhide exchanged a look. This was what they had been waiting for.

"We could split up. I'm still interested in learning your planets culture and Ironhide wants to keep a close eye on Rose. The Decepticons wouldn't want to try anything in a place so populated. It would let us finish faster and still keep you safe." Drift offered, giving Nirvana a soft smiled as he took the dishes from her. It was amazing how much pleasure he took in doing simple human chores. It was so... normal and calming.

"And trust me, it'll take forever with Drift fawning over every little thing he sees." Ironhide joked, smirking as Drift gave him a half-hearted glare.

"I don't know how I feel with us splitting up." Nirvana spoke wearily. It was clear how she felt letting Rose out of her sight. Anything could happen with them out in public. Soundwave had done his damage on her. Her trust levels for the outside world was pretty shot, knowing that the mech could find them just as easily as before.

"It wouldn't make a difference whether we split up or not. Our real chassis' will be next to each other outside of the mall. Just trust us, sunshine." Ironhide spoke. The bots hadn't let them down yet.

"Are you sure you're okay with watching me try on clothes...? I don't want you bored..." Rose mumbled, fingers fidgeting with each other as she spoke. She couldn't imagine a big guy like him finding any fun in watching a young lady go through clothes.

"I'm sure, hun. It won't bug me any." he assured with a small smile. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. Nirvana sighed as she knew she was beat. How could she say no to letting the two running off together? Besides... she didn't mind getting to be left alone with the mysterious white haired man with a bad past. She couldn't help but watch as he finished the dishes and slipped into his jacket once more. The decals on the garment were intriguing and matched his true form's paint job.

"Fine, you guys win. We'll split up. I got a lot of places to show Drift anyways. There is some culture shops I think you'd love and I can show you the music shop. You'll have a blast." Nirvana said, a wink added. She felt like a giddy school child as he smiled back, his blue eyes growing bright with her words. There was no doubt there was feelings there but she wanted to test the waters.

Without another word, the girls went to get ready and the two Autobots exchanged a triumphant look. Everything went as planned to get their alone time.

* * *

><p>A few hours later and they had arrived at the mall. The bots had done their research but they still were shocked that humans had such large shopping centers. They hadn't had such places since the war had started and supplies had been scarce. These stores had more than they even needed. Humans were lucky creatures. And hell, they felt lucky that they got to get them to themselves for the day.<p>

Nirvana watched with a smile as Rose tugged Ironhide by his arm, excited to start their little trip.

"Okay, we'll meet back in the food court in two hours. If we need more time, we'll discuss it when we are back together." Nirvana stated, wanting to get a grip on the situation before they began and started to separate. She was still nervous about letting Rose out of her sight but she trusted Ironhide. Even if he did look at her sister in a way she wanted to put him in the ground.

"Sounds like a plan." Ironhide spoke, already walking off with Rose clinging to his arm. Nirvana sighed, knowing that the two had each other wrapped around their little finger.

"Don't worry about them. It wouldn't surprise me if Ironhide was weary of even other humans coming near. He doesn't trust hardly anyone." Drift assured, gently taking her hand as they walked. Nirvana swallowed down her initial reaction to jerk away. His warm fingers curled around hers as they walked side by side.

"Is something wrong?" Drift asked, confused when he felt the panic spark through her field. Her face was red and she looked a tad bit shocked.

"N-Nothing. Is that something else you learned from television?" she asked, squeezing his hand while she spoke to show him what she meant.

"Yes, there was a movie where the human male and female were walking and she wished for him to hold her hand. She said that's what a 'boyfriend' should do. Since I am a male and a friend of yours, I thought you would wish for me to hold your hand." Drift explained, his expression almost child-like with his big blue eyes staring at her. It was amazing how gentle the ex-Decepticon could be.

"Something like that. It kind of has a different meaning but I don't mind. Kind of nice." she smiled, deciding it wouldn't hurt one bit to walk hand in hand with him. It wasn't like she knew any of the people here. Drift returned her smile as he tightened his grip.

"Where would you like to go first? Do you wish to search for garments like your sister?" he asked, looking around at all the different places to go.

"No, thank you. Too much trouble trying to change in and out of clothes and not my idea of a good time. If I see something that really stands out, I'll try it on though. That's how I got the kimono gown you liked so much. Trust me, if I buy it, it's worth it." she explained, pulling him toward one of the culture shops. This one in particular was for Japanese cultures and the place was packed. It made her warm to see his expression light up. She couldn't help but notice how he had taken a liking to this particular culture. It was very fitting.

"Wing would have loved this place." Drift spoke, a sad smile on his lips as his eyes glanced over the clothing and decorations.

"Who was Wing?" Nirvana asked curiously, trying to decide if she should get another kimono. It would have been a lie to say Drift didn't have an influence on the decision.

"An old friend. He was the one that showed me the way to the Autobots. Wing was a great friend and an even better teacher. He was the one that gave me the greatsword that I wear. Unfortunately, he passed on to where all sparks go eventually." Drift explained casually, but Nirvana still noticed the sadness that laid deep inside those blue eyes.

"Then it sounds like he left happy knowing that he had such a big impact on you." she smiled, kind eyes looking up to greet him. She was pleasantly surprised that for once, someone was taller than her. Her words were enough to banish the sadness away and he returned to looking at the items. There was a kimono in particular that he was quite the fan of seeing Nirvana in. It had the same colors as his own paint job and the designs were intricate.

"You thinking of getting one?" the young woman asked, kiddingly since they were in the women's section. A blush flushed his cheeks as he realized how hard he had been staring at the outfit.

"No... It's just a very nice one." he mumbled, reaching up a hand to feel the soft silken material. For some reason, Drift's field almost felt hot to Nirvana as she watched him. She wasn't quite used to reading his emotions yet but she did know he was taken with the outfit.

"Well, I was needing a new one anyways." she smirked, pulling the kimono off of it's hanger and giving him a wink as she folded it to be taken to the register later. Drift's spark pulsed dangerously as he beamed. That one little sentence had made his entire day.

The two stayed in the shop for almost an hour until they decided to leave, knowing they only had another hour before they had to meet back up. They decided they would make their way to the music shop Nirvana had talked about. The walk was pleasant and their conversations had them both captured until a brute of a guy knocked into Nirvana, nearly knocking the unsuspecting woman off of her feet.

"Asshole!" she hissed, hardly catching her balance and turning to glare daggers at the man. Drift looked as if he wanted to rip the guy limb from limb as he checked to see if she was okay.

"Watch where I'm going, bitch." the guy snarled back, turning away to continue walking. Something seemed to snap in the usually calm mech as the man found himself pinned to a wall, Drift nearly growling in his face.

"You better apologize before I rip your fucking eyes out, you pathetic fleshie!" he snarled, an almost red glint in his usually blue eyes. The man tried to squirm out of the firm grip on him, but Drift's strength was ungodly.

"You're fucking crazy man! Let me go!" the brute snarled, but there was fear in his eyes. The white haired man had the look of someone that had killed before and had enjoyed it at one point.

"Apologize!" Drift hissed once more, the weight he was putting on the guy's arm was enough to make it nearly snap.

"I'm sorry, damn it! I'm fucking sorry!" the man hollered, terror evident on his face now. His apology did not seem good enough as Drift put more pressure on the arm.

"Don't say sorry to me, meatbag. Apologize to her and you better mean every word of it." Drift warned, smirking as the guy turned to Nirvana and apologies fell from his lips. It seemed to do the trick as Drift let the man go and he slumped to the floor. The guy could not of ran fast enough way.

"What the hell was that?!" Nirvana yelled, never having seen the usually calm man turn into something she did not recognize. It had honestly scared her. The fear in her field was quick to snap Drift out of his little moment and regret instantly flooded his features.

"I'm...I'm sorry... I.. That's not me anymore!" he pleaded, wanting nothing more than for the incident to never of happened. His vision had just sort of turned red when he had seen that man treat her like that. It wasn't something he would let slide so easily by. But that way she had looked at him... He didn't want to ever see that again. Surprisingly, he felt a soft kiss placed on his bowed head.

"It's okay. I understand, Drift. It's exactly how I would have reacted if he had done that to my sister. Well, except the part about threatening to rip his eyes out and calling him a fleshie/meatbag." she added, an understanding smile on her lips. It had taken her off guard at first, but she knew he was back to normal now. That was all that mattered. Her words always seemed to have a soothing effect on him.

"...Thank you." he barely, managed swallowing down the emotions that twisted in his throat.

"Kind of nice having someone stand up for me for once. Think I could get used to it." she kidded, retaking his hand and continuing their walk. Once at the music shop, she was quick to grab a few cd cases. There was so much she wanted to show him and so little time.

"Ever heard of Daft Punk?" she asked, plucking another CD their landlord had crushed. Drift simply shook his head, amused watching her look so happy grabbing cases. It had not gone unnoticed that there were quite a few girls giving him looks. He looked like an anime dream come to life, and he was the kind of guy that could pull it off.

"...Why are they staring at me?" he asked wearily, ducking his head to whisper in her ear. Nirvana glanced up in time to see the girls turn away.

"They think you're handsome, Drift. Can't blame them." she smirked, watching his face turn red again. This whole day had become a blushing fest. It didn't help that she ran a hand through his white hair and gave him that smile he loved.

"Or they're just really surprised that your hair is so white." Nirvana added, pulling him to one of the demo headsets where someone could test out the music they were thinking of purchasing.

"Listen to this for a bit while I go look around. There is this last one I'm having trouble finding." she stated, leaving the confused man to simply put the headset on and listen.

Nirvana was becoming increasingly irritated as she looked around. It was like the damn thing was hiding from her.

"Hey, lady! That your boyfriend?" a voice caught her attention. It was like a youngster trying to talk like a thug. Her thoughts were spot on as she turned to the direction of the sound. The kid couldn't have been more than twelve and had his hands on his hips. A blue beanie was snug over dark blonde hair.

"No, he's a very good friend of mine." she laughed, caught off guard by the kid. He was pretty cute for a kid that talked like an adult. Then she thought she was seeing double when a boy identical to the other popped up beside the boy. This one wore a red beanie instead. She wanted to see their faces but large, red visor like glasses were perched on their noses.

"You should drop em and date Dad. He could take a lot better care of ya. That guy is going to leave you up a creek without a battle." the red one spoke, his tone matter-of-fact as he stared up at her.

"A paddle, dummy!" the blue one hissed, smacking the other on the head. Before they could start squabbling, a voice instantly made them stand at attention.

"Enough. You are in public and will act as such." a man spoke, his strides long and confident. Nirvana felt as if she had heard the voice before, but there was something off about it, like it was missing a particular pitch. The man wore a deep blue jacket with a a grey shirt underneath. The pants he wore were a grey sort of cargo pant and combat boots adorned his feet. Similar red glasses sat on his nose. They wrapped around so that not the littlest bit of his eyes could be seen. His short hair was first mistaken as black but closer inspection revealed it to be a very deep blue. His chin had a bit of cleanly shaven facial hair. Everything about this man looked as if he highly regarded order. None of their appearances seemed ordinary.

"Apologies if my boys were bothering you. Sometimes they forget themselves." he spoke, his tone was proper and he gave the two boys a look. The boys nervously rubbed their heads.

"Sorry, Dad. We were just talking to the lady. She's a looker." the red one whistled, a grin plastered on his face. The sentence got him a withering look but the boy was still grinning.

"They're fine. They haven't bugged me any. I've just been looking around while my friend listens to some music." she assured, but a tad nervous. Something was not quite right about the trio and it was bugging her. There was no doubt the man was handsome but it was almost like he was too perfect in appearance. Much like the bots were in human form.

"That is good to hear. I must agree with my son's comment though. You are very attractive." he spoke, a small smile on his lips as he gauged her reaction. A bright red blush formed on her cheeks as she tried to laugh it off.

"Thanks. Your boys are the cutest things. They kind of remind me of my sister when she was little. Though she didn't have as much energy as they do." she laughed nervously, a headache starting to form. It had been forever since the headaches had come around. It was such an off place for it to happen. And then there was that familiar ringing in her ears again and the tickle along the skin. A smirk grew on the man's face as dark realization flooded her features. Nirvana was no dummy, she knew where all the signs pointed. It didn't help as the man reached out a hand to ghost over the entry wounds that Soundwave had made.

"Is something the matter, Nirvana?" Drift asked, realizing that she had not been back in quite some time.

"We need to go. Now." she spoke, grabbing his arm and hurriedly paying for the CD's that Drift had liked and the ones she had been looking for.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Nirvana." the cold man spoke, a smirk on his lips as he and the two boys walked out of the store. Drift wore a confused expression until Nirvana looked at him with terrified eyes.

"I think... I think that was Soundwave."

* * *

><p>Ironhide stretched himself out as he got comfortable. Rose had not been in the dressing rooms long and he had settled himself into one of the chairs outside. He could hear her fiddle with her clothing as she tried to keep her guardian from waiting long.<p>

"I'm sorry!" she called out, a thump sounding as she tripped trying to change out of her jeans. A laugh grumbled in his throat as he shook his head.

"Ya don't have to hurry for my sake, hun. I've sat in trenches longer than I've been sitting here." he assured, his spark warming as he could almost feel her smiling through their connection.

"What do you think? I think Nirvana would say it's too short, but maybe if I wore tights it'd be okay." Rose mumbled shyly, opening the door to reveal the outfit. She wore a buttoned blouse and a lacy skirt that was indeed rather short but adorable.

"I...think it looks great." he grumbled, chancing a peek down at the skirt. Nirvana would never allow her to wear such a thing without that material they called 'tights'. It was unfortunate since Ironhide would rather it be left as it was but he instantly changed his mind when he saw a group of guys walk by and steal glances at her.

"Ya better wear tights just in case your sister blows 'er top." he quickly added, a glare pointed in the group's direction.

"Are you sure it looks okay, Mr. Ironhide?" she asked, sitting gently on one of his legs while she looked up at him. His legs went rigid as he felt her in his lap. Primus, what was she thinking? Was she really that sheltered? He knew it was a yes by how her innocent blues looked up at him with sincerity.

"If a giant robot says it looks good, then it looks good, hun." he assured, gently putting his hands on her hips. The gesture had it's effect as he felt the crackle along the field. It had been a long time since he left himself be so close and open to someone. It felt like tearing down a wall he spent too much time and effort putting up.

"Thank you!" she beamed, hugging him before going back to change into her regular clothes. She had already tried several outfits on and decided she had enough and was afraid of boring the warrior. Once she was changed, she popped out of the room with an armful of clothing. It actually was not much, but her size made her look as if she was carrying a bundle.

Her smile dropped as she saw a group of young women walk by. They were looking at her and Ironhide, giggling to each other. Self-Esteem was something in rather low quantities in Rose and their grins were not helping, especially when one of them decided to walk up to the two. The woman made it a point to ignore Rose as she turned her back to talk directly to Ironhide.

"My friends and I were throwing a party later tonight and we thought a big muscled man like you would want to come. Everyone is going to be there. Trust me, it'll be a lot of fun. There's one rule though." the woman spoke, her chest poked out and hands on her hips.

"Whatever would that be?" Ironhide growled, not liking that the woman's presence was causing Rose's field to become cloudy and very upset. He wasn't a stranger to how cruel creatures could be.

"You have to leave that little piece of trash you've been carrying around with you behind. There's no way a girl like her is coming to my party." the girl said, smirking down at Rose as she ducked her head down, trying to hold back tears.

"I don't know who ya think you are, harlot. But I sure as hell wouldn't want to go anywhere that involved 'your' sort of people there. If you knew what was good for ya, you'd get out of here. Besides, I wouldn't go anywhere without Rosie. She is sure as hell better company than someone who likes to rip down strangers." Ironhide boomed, not caring it was a human female he was speaking to. These sort of people pissed him off the most and it didn't help that she had hurt Rose. Without another word, Ironhide was pulling Rose away with an arm around her waist.

"If she wasn't a woman, I'd of hit her." he growled, listening to the lady whine to her friends about how 'abusively' he had spoke to her. He gritted his teeth, calming slightly as he felt Rose nuzzle into his side.

"T-Thank you, Mr. Ironhide." she sniffled, wet tears soaking into his shirt. His other hand came up to stroke her hair as they walked.

"It's alright, hun. That woman was speaking out her ass. Don't listen to a word of it." he spoke, his tone hushed instead of his usually booming voice. Rose nodded and simply nuzzled closer.

"Do you care if I run to the restroom and wash my face? Nirvana will be after blood if she realizes I've been crying." Rose asked, trying to wipe her tears through the bundle of clothes she carried.

"No problem. You get cleaned up. I'll see if I can figure out how to go through the check-out." he chuckled, scooping the clothes from her and walking toward the register. Rose couldn't be more thankful as she made her way to the opposite end of the store to get to the restroom. Hot tears still found a way from her eyes as she walked. The woman's words had been cruel and hurtful. It reminded her of being bullied back at the orphanage. Her distracted thinking was enough to make her run into someone.

Rose nervously looked up, hoping beyond hope it wasn't the woman from before. To her surprise, and horror, it was a cop with short sleeves. He had jet black spiked hair and black stubble that covered his chin. If anything, he looked like the sort of cop that worked for criminals.

"In a hurry?" the man growled, looking down his nose at her. It struck her odd that he was wearing aviators in door but she realized perhaps it was just a cop thing.

"I-I'm sorr-" but she was cut off as he pressed a firm thumb to her lips, silencing her. Rose had always been afraid of cops but this one made her blood run cold. A smirk curled the corner of his lips as a few more tears slid down. He pulled his thumb away to swipe a hand over the tears.

"I don't need to hear an apology from you. You should have been watching where you were going." he sneered, a hand holding her chin firm when she tried to shy away. More tears dripped down. She was embarrassed to cry in front of a stranger but he was not helping the tears that already fell.

"But I suppose I can let it slide for such a pretty face. The name is Officer Barry. Do you have a name, Sniffles?" he mocked, his hold still tight on her. It didn't help that he was rather tall and forced her to look so far up.

"R-Rose..." she whimpered, willing him to let go.

"Rose, huh? I saw you running around with that one guy. Don't you think he's a little old for you, _Rose?_" he asked, a chill running down her spine with the way he said her name. He absolutely terrified her, and it didn't help that she felt a constant prickling at her skin and a heavy feeling on her heart. It felt like she was being suffocated.

"He's a v-very dear friend of mine... H-He's not o-old at all. He's just kind of grizzly." she whimpered, wishing Ironhide would show up at any moment.

"That's funny. But you know what?" he asked, glancing her up and down, "I think you look much better when you're stripping for me, _Rose Knightly.~"_

That was the final straw before realization flooded her very core. She could hear him laughing as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her back to Ironhide. The Autobot had just finished up checking out when Rose barreled into him. She was crying out muddled words but there was one thing that caught his ear. Barricade.

Ironhide was already trying to comm Drift when the white mech called him. It was no longer safe here or anywhere but the base. The girls had no time to check on each other as their bots ushered them into their vehicles forms. The rides were eerily quiet until they got back to the base. No words were exchanged, only the tight hug of the seatbelt to give them reassurance.

How had they found them so easily with only a little bit of time? They had hardly been in the mall an hour before they ran into the Decepticons. It was horrifying to know that the they were also capable of holoforms.

It had shattered the last false sense of security they had.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Twitching, twisting and turning through wrapping sheets. Jerked awake, Nirvana stopped her scream short with her hands. Another nightmare. Ever since they encountered their Decepticon aggressors at the mall, now six months past, she was still having nightmares. The way she spoke to him, to the boys with him and just the entire encounter, it brought back those horrific visual from his little 'expedition' back in the warehouse. Instead of Rose's corpse, she was led way by Barricade on a demeaning leash. Forced to watch her suffer under the black Decepticon's watch, forcing her to commit such atrocities. Watching all the people they encountered die and...the feeling of those glowing probes wrapping around her. Feeling them crawl over her flesh, sinking in and making their mark. Soundwave's holoform head resting on her shoulder, whispering ghost words lost in the dream, but most of all, what finally broke the illusion was not Rose's demise. No, the linch pin fell when Soundwave, in his true form, plunged the great sword through Drift's shambling, damaged frame. The shockwave of the sight caused her heartspark to pinch painfully.

"Rose," instantly her mind returned to the teen, creeping out of her room to hurry to her sister's side. Opening the door enough to slip in, she was surprised to see Ironhide, once again, holding his vigil at her side. Though now his holoform sat comfortably on the bed, back against the headboard and legs sprawled out. She spotted Rose, sleeping with a content smile on her face, using the battle-hard veteran's thigh as a pillow. His arm found its place on her shoulder, move every now and then to calm Rose in her sleep. As much as she was weary of this liaison, Nirvana was just happy Rose could extend her trust to another...but she was too trusting. Sometimes, Nirvana worried for her, worrying that she might trust the wrong person. Let someone in and then get hurt from the betrayal. Nirvana would have to talk to Ironhide about this later.

"Hey," Nirvana jumped at the voice, spinning around to defend herself. Her fist met a hand and Drift looked down with concern. It was surreal to think that now she was being dwarfed by a holoform. Drift was at least 6'3" in his current state, she being only 5'11". "What's the matter?"

"I'm fine, just...checking on Rose," she huffed, taking back her fist and adjusting her new kimono. She had to admit, Drift had good tastes, this one was more comfortable than the last. But her musings, and hurried steps, were stopped as the mech grabbed her arm.

"No, you're not," he stated. "Were you...having a nightmare? Your field has been...eratic as of late."

"Can you blame us? We have Decepticons after us," Nirvana tried to pull away but Drift wouldn't budge. Turning straight to him, she tried to pry his hand off but only found herself against the wall. Drift was much stronger than she thought, even witnessing his little stunt back at the mall didn't prepare her for just how strong he was. She didn't like it. No one had even pinned her like this, ever.

"We? Rose may be frightened but that fear is dwarfed now by happiness and calm. You're hurting yourself but focusing on the negative," Drift could still feel her resisting. Normally, he wouldn't do this but both he and Ironhide agree that the amount of stress she was putting on herself from all of this was not healthy. Ironhide easily calmed Rose just by standing near by, along with Nirvana, but no matter where he was or how close he stood, his presence never calmed Nirvana. "The Decepticons haven't been sighted since the incident."

"Doesn't mean they're not there. Soundwave could be watching us now, or Barricade is patrolling the area, looking for a weakness. I...we can't be lenient."

"Is that why you won't let Rose out of your sight? Why you haul her up in here? Everyone has been worried about you two, even Sam worries and he only comes here weeks at a time." Drift felt a strong pulse from her, her struggling increasing.

"They're only protecting us because the All Spark altered us. If we were normal like Sam we'd be sent out. No, no one here understands, no one really wants to help us," Nirvana was becoming increasingly annoyed and frustrated but Drift could let her go.

"We understand, and we want to help. Please Nirvana, you're hurting yourself and Rose."

"No, I'm protecting her. I...I'm the only one who can..." her field flickered with grief, and the tears began to show.

"Not anymore. You have us, the Autobots, Ironhide...and me," taking her hands from the wall, Drift stood before her with his hands tenderly holding hers. "You fear what Soundwave will do to you. Yes you fear for Rose but deep down, you fear for your safety as well. You don't have to be the martyr anymore, you can have fun, have a life, be happy. There are people here who care about you...I care about you."

"I...wish I could believe you," she admitted, something inside of her falling away. "No one has ever cared about me; my parents, my family, the orphanage caretakers, my bosses, no one. But Rose...I didn't want her to feel like that. Now...I don't know how to be happy without her..." Tears flowed from her eyes, she made no effort to clear them or made a sound with them. They just fell, silent, just as she had been about everything.

"Then...let me show you how to be happy." Drift surprised Nirvana, pulling her to him and scooping her legs up. Now, cradled like a princess, he carried her back into her room, eased her onto her bed while joining her. Feeling a little awkward, Nirvana suddenly felt a warmth in her chest. Gasping at the sudden sensation, she looked into those bright and kind azure eyes. "Relax, let it all go."

"You're...not going to...start something here...are you?" her voice faltered over the snarky comment, lost in those crystalline depths. Her attempt did bring a minor chuckle from the swordsmech.

"No, Cybertronians who are close friends, or trusted comrades, can meld their fields. It builds trust, calms nerves and gives a feeling of company," the feeling was overwhelming; her body tingled, wrapping and consuming her completely. But it wasn't forceful, or probing or malicious; all she could feel was compassion, tenderness and...

Tears fell heavily as these foreign fells overwhelmed her heart. They were more than just simply pleasant, they were addictive. Were these the feelings she had been neglected for so long? Giving them but never receiving them from another besides Rose? No, she didn't want to lose this feeling, didn't want it to leave her so quickly. The last of her barriers collapsed as her arms easily slide from Drift's hold, burying her head in his chest.

"D...don't go...please don't leave me alone..." she begged. Something she had never done for anyone. She just wanted to let go; relieve herself of any and all her burdens and fears. Drift just smiled, laying her down and wiping the tears from her cheeks. Lying on his side, Nirvana stayed buried in his chest, barely feeling the sheets cover her again. Drift's field pulsed, soothing like a warm bath or haunting melody that lulled Nirvana's mind to sleep. He simply lay there, with her in his arms; his field would ripple and comfort her when her dreams moved back to her nightmares, ensuring she received a decent sleep cycle but relishing their closeness, and how she would smile and lean impossibly closer to him.

* * *

><p>Morning came too soon. Rose moaned, leaning in closer to the warmth she had felt all night. With her mind slowly waking up, she wondered where the warmth had come from? Why was it so hard yet warm and soft? No longer able to fight sleep, Rose slowly opened her eyes and looked to her comfortable pillow. Blushing from surprise and embarrassment, she found that Ironhide's thigh had been the comfortable warmth. Pulling back in a knee-jerk reaction, a dramatic flail of her arms followed by falling off her bed, but her backside never met the floor as 2 strong hands grabbed hers, pulling her back onto the bed and into a strong, muscular chest. Her blush doubled at the sight of Ironhide holding her close, standing off the bed while she knelt. Why was everyone else so tall? She only came up to his stomach since he was slightly taller than Nirvana.<p>

"You alright kid?" Ironhide asked, not getting a verbal answer but feeling Rose nod. "What the frag were ya doing? Did you have a nightmare again?" despite his gruff voice, he tilted her burning face up to look her over for other injuries, but focused on her cheeks. "Are ya sick?"

"N-no, Mr Ironhide...I-I'm fine," she stammered, her blush growing when his head leaned down, placing them forehead to forehead. Rose just sat frozen by the holoform's actions, but oddly liked the feelings it called out from her.

"Ya face feels hot, you sure ya not sick?" he asked again, completely missing her squeal. Granted, he had picked up why her face would bloom red like that, thanks to his presence alone sometimes. No one ever said he was a civil mech, but he knew when it was called for. Seeing her stutter and try to cover it up was amusing as it was adorable. He thanked Primus that he could meet this little human. "Relax kid, it's alright I was just messing with ya. You look so cute with that blush 'cross your face," he smiled, watching as she froze and her blush grew even brighter, covering most of her face. Sitting on the edge of the bed, so he could be face to face, Ironhide placed his cold hand to her warm cheek, hoping to help the redness fade, which it did. Rose even leaned into his hand until the blush was gone.

"Mr Ironhide..." she asked, but stopped to reconsider her thought.

"What? You can tell me anythin' kid," he didn't want her to tiptoe about, help give her some confidence in herself. Primus knew she needed some. He watched calmly and patiently as she took a breath and tried again.

"Do...do you think...Barricade and Soundwave will get us again?" Ironhide didn't want to answer it. This was war and they were civilians targeted by the Cons. He wanted to say No, definitely not, absolutely no way in the pit would they be captured again. But that would be lying, there was a chance it would happen again, it was very much possible for the Cons to get their hands on them.

"I won't lie to ya. There...is a chance," he hated seeing he so distraught. Her eyes lost the happy gleam for a second, before he turned her head back, "But I swear, they'll have ta go through me first ta get ya or ya sister."

"But I don't want you to get hurt!" Rose panicked, gripping his hand tight while hugging him, "I don't want to be the reason you get hurt."

"Don't could me out so easily, I've killed many a Con and I know their sneaky tactics. They won't get the drop on me easily," pulling her back, he looked her square in the eyes, almost forcing the tears back into them. "I promise ya, here and now, that I will do everything in my power ta keep ya safe. I...care about ya, I don't want ta see ya hurt, or cry or scream. I want ya safe and happy." A tingling feeling wrapped around Pixel. Ironhide had done this once before when she had a nightmare, something about wrapping their fields as a sign of friendship and camaraderie - a deep meaning between Cybertronians. Smiling at the warming sensation, she focused on trying to push her field out, to copy what Ironhide was doing. Only she received a chuckle from him as he lifted her off the bed and onto her own feet. "Come on, better get ready or ya sister might think something it up," turning to leave, he left her with a smile before walking out. Rose loved his smile, it was so handsome and strong and...that warm feeling was coming back again. Shaking her head clear of the thoughts, she excitedly pulled out one of the outfits Nirvana hadn't seen yet, making a not to wear tights.

Adjusting the sequoia pink frilly skirt, she tucked in her cross-back aqua cami and slipped her leather jacket over. Last minute fixes to her rosy print tights and brown boots, she skipped out into the kitchen. Nirvana was making coffee while Drift was watching a children's show from the morning line-up but Ironhide was no where to be found.

"Morning sleepy head," Nirvana smiled, seeing Rose's searching gaze, "Optimus called for Ironhide, something about a meeting. Don't worry he'll be back," offering a mug of coffee, Rose took it while shovelling 3 large spoons of sugar in. "You'll rot your teeth."

"I brush them everyday," Rose pouted, now happy with the taste of her drink. Looking over to Drift, he was so enwrapped by the cartoon, or anime as if seemed, she turned to ask Nirvana a question. "Um...what do you think of Mr Drift?"

An innocent answer, Nirvana looked to Drift too and didn't hold up much of a guard as her smile and light blush came through.

"He's nice, and pretty cool..." she trailed off, forgetting Rose was there and a childish smile crossed her cheeks.

"You like him," was all she needed to say to get Nirvana to nearly choke on her drink. "Don't deny it, I can see it on your face."

"I don't like him," Nirvana replied, trying to move the subject onward but Rose had the mischievous look to her.

"Okay, you don't like him...you _love_ him," she giggled, getting a bigger reaction and blush from her sister. "It's okay, I think you two make a cute couple, and you should have something to be happy about besides me."

"Rose...you know I can't." Nirvana swirled the brown liquid still in her mug, looking back to Drift and remembering what had happened last night. "I...don't think I'm capable of love."

"You love me," Rose stated, trying to see where her sister was coming from. Sure she had mentioned her life before the orphanage, about her parents and how they died but it was obvious that there was more to it.

"What if he leaves? What if he doesn't feel the same way? And I can't be distracted, I need to keep you..." Nirvana was cut off, looking down to see Rose hugging her.

"You don't have to worry about me all the time," Rose smiled, craning her head up to look Nirvana in the eyes, "You stress so much about what could happen, but never take a break and focus on what's happening now. Please sissy, I just want you happy too. Besides, Ironhide is here too. We're not alone anymore." Drift's exact words echoed back to her. Yes, they weren't alone, but even in a crowded room anyone can feel alone. It wasn't a matter of surrounding yourself with people, it's how many of them have access to your heart.

"They won't always be here. What if the Decepticons just forget us, we'd be left on our own again. No need to make bonds that'll just break anyway," Nirvana sighed, but looking back to Rose she saw that look. She had a plan and something told the older woman she wouldn't like it.

"I guess that means I need to try something else," Rose giggled, her sudden change did not sound good for Nirvana. Rose skipped back out of the room, her drink finished, only to come back a few minutes later with something behind back.

"What's that?" Nirvana asked, not entirely fearful of what Rose had but more so how much she knew the girl. Rose did have her moments of mischief and though she didn't want to admit it, she always seemed to have a way of working Nirvana to her advantage.

"Promise you'll try to make friends, or I'm sending Drift...the photo," Nirvana froze. How did Rose keep _it_ hidden from her. She thought she had destroyed all of them.

"Where did you get that?" Nirvana placed her mug down, still shocked at her younger sister.

"Took it before you could burn it. You're really pretty in this one, the _kimono_ suited you," Nirvana went white. It just had to be _that one_.

"Rose...please, think about what you're going."

"Promise me, and I'll put it away. Otherwise Drift will see it and _never_ forget."

"Show him and Ironhide will know you have a crush on him," Nirvana knew this will cave her little sister. Embarrassment was always something Rose would avoid. Nothing was worth it. And as the blush made its appearance, Nirvana was surprised to see Rose hold her ground.

"A s-s-small sacrifice for you to make friends," shocked and surprised, Nirvana sighed.

"You...are an evil, evil person," hanging her head in defeat, Nirvana knew Rose had her outmatched. Blush forgotten, Rose smiled and cheered for her victory. "But please, _please_ never show him that," Rose just beamed and turned on her heel back to her room.

"No promises!" Nirvana gaped, hearing what her sister had said. She was doomed now. Not only were the decepticons after them, her sister had the best bribing tool at her disposal. There was no way she would be able to find it, Rose was a master at hiding just about anything. Defeated, by her sister no less, Nirvana looked to Drift. He still hadn't moved from the couch, watching some documentary now on Samuari and ancient Japan. Figures. Seeing Rose return, Nirvana gave in and cautiously moved to the couch. Thinking about what he had said last night made her wonder if Rose had heard them. Taking a seat, Drift smirked.

"Sounds like some kind of bribe," Nirvana blushed, only now realising they were loud enough for him to hear. "So, where should we start in your guide to friendship?" Looking to him, wishing to glare at that perfectly perfect tanned, blue eyed face, she just cracked a small smile.

"So long as you don't force me to watch My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, we can start wherever."

* * *

><p>"So hold on," Ironhide just couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You're telling me, that you can make a device that can hide their energy fields?" Ratchet looked insulted that the veteran had such little faith in him, and for interrupting.<p>

"Of course I can," Ratchet snapped back, "It's been difficult to implement this to our frames but it would be child's play to make them for humans. It would be a device that emits an energy distortion field around them, making it impossible for anyone to track them. We can only because it's attuned to Autobot Frequencies but it would be difficult for even Soundwave to track. I'll see if I can create a randomiser to make tracking even harder and I'll need to test it against other Earth electronics so not to gain any unwanted attention."

"So long as no harm will come to them, it is an excellent idea," Optimus smiled. He had been getting daily reports from Ironhide and Drift on the wellbeing of the 2 women. Lately he had been worried about them, with their scare 6 earth months ago and its lingering grip, it was difficult to remand them to the base. Humans were rather social creatures despite their odd reverences contradicting their nature. Nirvana for one had been stressed as of late and refused aid or treatment. Rose seemed to cope better, her elder sibling taking most of the burden. He understood this nature but also knew the ramifications to its prolonged practise.

"It would also allow them to be among their own kind. Lennox has mentioned they are not of the educational level their ages would suggest. Rose should be completing secondary education while Nirvana should be either in the work force or completing tertiary education," Ratchet added, "With their exposure to the All Spark, both could gain this education without much trouble, the difficult part is getting them into this."

"I will need to discuss this with Major Lennox," Optimus mused, "It would be in their best interests to gain this education."

"Then maybe they can work here," Ironhide perked up, "If they train to be productive here on base, we can still protect them."

"An excellent idea, but will they agree," Ratchet added, "They are rather headstrong and stubborn, Nirvana especially. Would they work in these conditions?"

"If it means protection from those fraggers, they'll take it," Ironhide nodded, "Nirvana has been running herself ragged and stressing over it since the mall trip. Who knows it might even help her calm down."

"It's settled then," Optimus nodded, "I will dicuss with Major Lennox to see if the possibility of sending them this 'University' is achievable, otherwise they will need to resign to living on base." Nodding, agreeing with their Prime, Ironhide made his way back to the girls while Ratchet worked on the cloaked and Optimus moved to find Lennox.

The next year was going to be a long one and a lot needs to be prepared.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>"So we just put these things on our wrists and the Decepticons can't find us?" Nirvana asked, glancing at the device on her wrist. It was a very simplistic black band that hugged tight to their skin, ensuring the device would not snag on objects. Rose was too distracted trying to fit fingers under it to pay much mind to the conversation.<p>

"Correct, but they are only effective if left snapped on. Do not take them off." Ratchet's holoform warned, giving Rose a knowing look. The girl blushed as she tucked both hands behind her back.

"Trust me, we won't, especially if we are going to be attending University. And you're sure they're a hundred percent effective...?" Nirvana asked, not completely convinced. To say she was nervous was an understatement. It had taken all of them to finally convince her to go to the institute. She had always longed to go but she did not like the thought of being so vulnerable with their guardians not there.

"It's going to be fine." Drift assured, looming over them in his metal form. It had been necessary with their current mission. There were still rogue Decepticons to be hunted down since Megatron's demise. Needless to say, Drift and the others had been busy. Ironhide nodded his agreement, standing close by. It was nice to leave the base but they worried about their humans while they were gone. They just hoped that one day they would be hunting down both Soundwave and Barricade.

Nirvana looked up at him with tired eyes. It had been hell trying to mentally and physically prepare themselves for such an event. It had been a long time since the girls had been around so many people their own age. She was excited, yes, but the preparation stressed her. Rose was excited like she was about most things, but the nervousness was also evident in her eyes. In one week, they would living the imitation of a normal life.

"And if anyone gives ya trouble, let me know. I'll rough em' up!" Ironhide growled, making Rose giggle as he gave her a wink. Even Nirvana cracked a small smile.

"Alright, I'm trusting your ability, Ratchet. Don't let us down." the eldest warned, a playful grin on her lips. If the Cons found them after all of this, it would matter where they were anyways. Might as well get an education while they were at it.

"And I'm trusting you to make good grades and not misuse the scholarships that were so kindly made specifically for you two." Ratchet warned back, arms crossed and not looking as kidding.

"I'm so excited! We get to go to University and make friends! Do you think they're nice...?" Rose asked, a little uncertain at the end. She truly hoped it wasn't like the orphanage where people picked on the weakest and smallest.

"They better be or they won't like me very much." Nirvana smiled, examining the device on her wrist. It was the only thing keeping Soundwave away... She quickly shook those thoughts away. They just needed to trust the medic.

There was a commotion as a few of the Autobots came back from one of their hunting missions. They looked exhausted and in need of a good recharge. Optimus was the last to make his way in. His armor was scuffed but looked in an operational state. The girls instantly looked concerned, but relieved as all Autobots were counted for. Sometimes... Sometimes one of their friends did not come back and it would leave the base in dark silence for days.

Jazz was sporting a sparking leg but he had a wide smirk. Cliffjumper was half-carrying him but sharing the same expression on their face. It was just good to be alive.

"You see his face?! Con never saw it coming. Should have just stayed hiding like a coward!" Cliffjumper hollered, gently setting Jazz down for Ratchet to work on. The girls had not even seen the holoform disappear.

"Are you okay, Mr. Optimus?" Rose asked, concerned that Optimus did not look as joyful. The mech took no pleasure in taking another bot's life but it was necessary to ensure the safety of the family they had become.

"Yes, I am fine. Did Ratchet equip the devices?" Optimus asked, instantly turning the concern to his young human friends. Both girls held up a wrist to show the satisfied Prime.

"They are working fine, Optimus. Did you get the Decepticon?" Nirvana asked, her eyes instantly looking for the answer she wanted to hear so badly.

"Yes, but it was neither Soundwave or Barricade. Just a nameless mech." Optimus spoke, his tone apologetic. He wished he could give the humans some kind of reassurance, but those two Decepticons were intelligent and knew when to keep in hiding. Nirvana nodded, secretly already knowing the answer. Of course they would never get that lucky.

"You two may want to leave." a familiar voice spoke up. Major Lennox did not look happy as he walked up. Dirt smudged his strong face but he was also unharmed.

"Why?" Rose asked innocently, head cocked to the side.

"You don't want to know. There is a 'guest' here to speak to Prime. You are better off never meeting him." Lennox assured, his face showing all kinds of pissed off. It was too late as loud voices were heard... rather one loud voice.

"YOU DESTROYED HALF OF THE CITY, PRIME!" the voice yelled. A very angry looking man with glasses was practically run-walking toward the group of robots and the girls.

"We saved the humans from him! He was making a game of crushing humans." Cliffjumper growled, a snarl on his lip. None of the Autobots were taking a liking to this human from the get-go.

"Shut it, scrap metal! You were supposed to keep unseen and take care of the problem effectively." the human hissed, glaring up at the red mech. Drift and Ironhide were already moving to stand before their humans. His appearance had caused quite the flare in their fields, only visible to Autobots.

"It was impossible with the circumstances and could not be prevented. We did our best, Galloway." Optimus answered, calm but irritation making it's way into his voice.

"Your best?! That was sloppy work! I thought we had an agreement for letting you stay on this planet! You were supposed to help us, not destroy our cities!" Galloway yelled, his cheeks pink from his blood pressure rising. Ironhide frowned as he felt Rose cling to his leg. The movement was enough to catch the man's attention.

"What the hell are civilians doing here?! Have you decided to keep us as pets?!" the man bellowed, face turning from pink to red.

"They're not pets. They are the humans that were affected by the Allspark and are in protective custody from the Decepticons. You were given a file on them." Lennox reminded, his eyes looking as if they wanted to strangle the life from the man's body. Galloway did not seem to like his answer.

"Who is he?" Nirvana asked, eyes narrowed in on the man. She did not like him one bit. He reminded her of the one of the detectives that had been sent to find them when they ran away from the orphanage. They were not pleasant thoughts and they did not help her in liking him one bit.

"He's what you humans call the National Security Advisor, but I believe he is full of slag." Drift muttered, sharing her same look. Director Theodore Galloway had a way of making people hate him as soon as they met him.

"They haven't made a single contribution since they've been here! And now I hear something about sending them to University. This is utter madness! Why should they get a break for simply getting lucky and meeting one of your kind?!" Galloway yelled, eyes throwing daggers at the girl. Nirvana could already feel that same fury boiling up like the time she had beaten Simmon's nose half in.

"You would do well to respect them. They have been through much at the hands of the Decepticons. Not only have they been valuable allies, they have become dear friends to us." Optimus spoke up, his tone turning venomous. He could stand for himself being talked down to, but the girls were another story. They were like his own sparklings to him.

"We've made sure to keep out of trouble, Mr. Galloway." Rose added sweetly, hoping to soothe the man's anger. It seemed to have an opposite effect on him. Ironhide was taken off guard as the man stormed up to her and grabbed her by the front of her blouse.

"I didn't ask for your opinion! If I wanted to hear from an unwanted orphan, I would watch Annie!" he hissed, face dangerously close to hers. Ironhide was about to make a movement but Nirvana beat him to the punch... Literally.

Glasses fell to the ground as Director Galloway held his bleeding nose, blood seeping through his fingers. He opened his mouth to utter another word but another punch was enough to bring him to his backside. Nirvana seethed as she grabbed the front of his suit, mirroring the way he had grabbed her sister.

"You better fucking apologize NOW! I swear I will beat you into a bloody pulp, so help me God!" she hissed through bared teeth. No one had the right to grab Rose like that.

"Fucking make me! I swear I'll have you both thro-" but he didn't finish his sentence as she landed another hit. Nirvana's fists had always had a way of speaking for her, no matter how 'important' the person thought they were.

"Thrown out?! And risk having the Decepticons get a hold of us and use us against Earth in some sick fashion that only Soundwave and that bastard Barricade could think up?! I. Fucking. Dare. You." she uttered each word with enough venom to kill ten horses. The man looked around for any help but the others looked on with a look of satisfaction in their eyes.

"Stop! It's okay, sissy!" Rose begged, pulling at Nirvana's back. She wasn't fond of the man either but she feared that he would use his influence to throw them out. It was a fair enough assumption, but Nirvana's words had hit home. What would the Decepticons do with humans like them?

Nirvana finally relented when she felt how roughly Rose pulled at her. She wiped the blood off her knuckles on Galloway's suit before finally standing back to her feet.

"Primus, I love that kid." Ironhide smirked, glancing toward Drift. The swordsmech grinned as he nodded his agreement. That woman had a fire in her chest and he loved it.

Director Galloway stumbled back to his feet as he gingerly wiped at his nose. There was no doubt that he was furious but he was trying to reign it in. Whether he liked it or not, the girls would have to stay or else jeopardize their planet. Surprisingly, he turned his back to the girls and walked on, shouting that everyone should get back to work.

"That could have been handled better, but I approve." Optimus said, a smile hinting on his face platings.

"I regret nothing." Nirvana replied, wincing as she open and closed her hand.

* * *

><p>"Will we see them again soon...?" Rose sniffled, packing a few bags and wiping at her eyes every now and then. No matter how excited she was to be going to University like a normal girl, she didn't want to be away from Ironhide and the others. The Autobots were moving bases to Diego Garcia and with the devices on their wrists, there was no more protection that could be offered. The girls would be staying in a dorm together and the their beloved guardians would be gone for heaven knew how long. They finally realized how Sam felt being away from Bumblebee.<p>

"You heard Optimus, they'll come and see us every now and then. It'll be something we can look forward to... Don't cry." Nirvana quietly begged, holding back her own emotions. They had grown so use to the comfort the bots they had given them, and now they were about to be on their own once more. It was a little terrifying but she had known it could not last forever.

Rose nodded and held back another sniffle. It didn't take long for the girls to get their things gathered and they were on their way. They had chosen to ride with their respective mechs. It would be the last time they would get to see them for awhile. Nirvana rested her head on Drift's door as they drove. She wished the trip would take forever but she knew the destination was mere minutes away.

And like that, they were in a whole new environment. There were hundreds of students walking around, large bags in their arms as they started to move in. Rose stared out Ironhide's window in amazement. How was there so many people in one place?

"Not getting cold feet, are ya? You can always come back to the base with me." Ironhide offered, his holoform appearing as he parked and stepped out. It was a tempting offer but they had to do this. They couldn't just stay on base forever.

"I can't, Ironhide... I'll never learn how to take care of myself if someone always does it for me." Rose responded, putting on a braver face than she actually felt. Her words were true. It didn't take Drift but a second to park next to them and both Drift and Nirvana stepped out.

"Didn't know they were as big as this." Nirvana said, a little awed at the sight. She reached in to grab a couple of her bags as Drift assisted.

"Isn't it exciting?! We're going to make a lot of friends!" Rose grinned, struggling with a bag but Ironhide was quick to grab it. Nirvana admired her excitement. She was also ready to start learning but she wasn't excited for all of these people.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Nirvana turned to Drift, seeing the concern in his eyes as he surveyed the area. "You don't have to do this." Nirvana sighed; being cooped up in the base, worrying that every corner they turn a Decepticon would step out. She didn't want to live like that anymore.

"We're sure. We need to face this...otherwise I might've gone mad," Nirvana smiled, looking to Rose. They were both wary despite their dispositions. It came naturally for Nirvana to mask her true feelings, Rose on the other hand was much more readable but easily impressed. She smiled as Rose marvelled and beamed at the many students roaming the grounds and those moving into their dorms.

"You know, that no matter what is going on, Ironhide and I are here for you," Drift took her hands, holding them close to him while his other hand crossed his chest, showing Nirvana he swore another oath.

"You really need to stop that," she smiled, finding the act endearing and cute but getting old. "How about this, promise you'll come and visit, come talk to us even if its only a pass by...don't forget about us, and that will be enough," leaning forward, her head laid comfortably on his shoulder, remembering the times he helped her sleep. His own head lent into hers, relishing the contact. He turned to Ironhide to find he was hugging Rose, and how her arms were pulled tighter than normal. He could see that both girls cared about them, but something he didn't expect happened.

Pulling back, Nirvana spared a glance to Rose who shared her look. Both blushed slightly before taking their bags. With Nirvana helping her, Rose stood before Ironhide and motioned for him to lean down for her. Quick as a flash, he gawked at the little femme who just kissed his cheek.

"See you soon...Ironhide," it was the first time Rose didn't call him Mr. Still stunned, he looked to Drift and Nirvana, hoping they had seen it too and he didn't dream it, but Drift was having his own shocking moment when Nirvana kissed his cheek in the same fashion.

"_Sayonara, Watashi no Kinzoku Bushi_," Drift couldn't describe the shiver that ran through with her words, unable to move as they watched the girls walk off, waving goodbye.

"That happened right?" Drift asked, looking to Ironhide, "Please tell me that happened."

"You slaggin' bet it did," Ironhide smirked, but paused at a thought, "None of those _men_ better not touch her."

"Nirvana will handle them, no worries," Drift smiled, touching his cheek and repeating her words in his mind. "Come on, Optimus is expecting us to help." Nodding, both mechs returned to their forms before disappearing, driving out of the carpark.

* * *

><p>Nirvana could not help but smile as she watched how Rose took in the environment. Hell, was this what it felt like to be normal? It almost felt kind of nice. It hadn't taken them long to get to their dorm, though they did get a few offers of help to carry their bags. It had been pleasant for the offers but they had politely declined. It was too early to start trusting strangers.<p>

"What should we do first?! Classes don't start until tomorrow so we should get to know the place!" Rose suggested, tucking the last of her clothing into the the small dressing drawer.

"Yeah, we can do that. That way we won't be wandering around forever and be late for classes." Nirvana agreed, hanging her last kimono. Her eyes lingered a bit longer on the one she had bought with Drift so long ago. She shook those emotions away as she shut the closet door. It wouldn't help to think about the mech right now.

"And we could go get a snack! They have little cafes all over the place. We could get cookies!" Rose grinned, flopping down on one of the beds. It didn't matter which bed they chose because Rose would sneak into whichever one that Nirvana chose to sleep in. That girl was the most cuddliest girl ever, especially with Ironhide not there to hold her at night any longer.

"You and your sweets. You're going to be hopping all over the place." Nirvana chuckled, ruffling her hair. They're alone time was interrupted as someone knocked on the door. The girls exchanged a look as Nirvana cautiously approached the door. Who would be knocking on their door?

Nirvana breathed a sigh of relief as a familiar face greeted them.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" she asked, stepping back to let him in. Her relief was short lived as another man walked in behind Sam.

"Don't worry! It's just my roommate! His name is Leo Spitz. He's a weirdo but harmless." Sam assured, stepping between Nirvana and the other young man. Leo was wearing a goofy grin as Nirvana stared him down.

"We haven't seen you in forever, Sam!" Rose exclaimed, jumping off the bed to hug him around the middle. He was like the brother neither of them had ever had. Nirvana was still watching Leo with untrusting eyes.

"So these were the girls you were talking about? God, they're smoking. Why are they hanging out with someone like you?" Leo asked, giving Nirvana a wink as he sat on the computer chair.

"We went through a lot together. The better question is, why is he hanging out with someone like you?" Nirvana asked, eyes narrowed. Her death glare seemed to have no effect on him as he kept that grin.

"Wow, she's a biter, Sam! I bet she's kinky." Leo continued, but Sam expression was screaming for him to shut up. His roommate could be such an idiot sometimes.

"I bet Drift is hoping she is." Rose giggled, pulling back from Sam.

"Who's Drift...?" Leo asked, a bit of confusion on his face. Rose's eyes went wide as she realized what she said.

"He's a racer friend of ours. They have crazy nicknames and that's the one he is called by." Nirvana quickly covered up. Leo nodded as he took the explanation.

"We came by to give you guys the grand tour. This place is huge and can get confusing. We can go eat, I'll pay too." Sam offered. He had missed the two more than he cared to admit. They were two of the only people that understood what it exactly felt like to be at the hands of the Decepticons. They were connected in that way.

"Can we, Nirvana? It would be really nice to hang out with Sam all day!" Rose asked, looking to her sister with big eyes. Nirvana was still not too keen on this 'Leo' guy but it was too much to pass up a day with their old friend. She didn't remember him being as tall as he was now and he had grown up quite a bit. It'd be like old times, without Decepticons trying to kill them.

"Fine, we'll go hang out. As long as everyone behaves." Nirvana warned, glancing once more at Leo before heading outside with the others following. Rose made sure to lock the door before they left.

It felt like hours they had been walking around. Leo seemed to know his way around pretty well and it helped to make the little tour as quick as possible. It wasn't until Rose started lagging behind, that Nirvana suggested they take a break. Leo had the 'perfect' place to take the girls. It was a little coffee shop that served other such items including pastries and bakery goods. Needless to say, the Princess of Sweets was pleased. There was a little sitting area outside and since it was warm the group decided it would be the best place to sit.

The guys had been nice enough to wait for the orders while the girls sat outside to enjoy the weather. Nirvana was even relaxed for once. That was until a very well-endowed blond made her way to them. She wore a pleasant smile as she finally stood before them.

"Are you two new here? I know a lot of new students are going to be here but you two look so fascinated by everything." the young woman smiled, her posture friendly.

"Yes! This is our first time ever going to a University. I never knew they were so big! It's like a movie." Rose grinned, so happy that someone had approached them. Nirvana did not share that same trusting nature. Why would someone like this woman walk up to them?

"It can be really intimidating. My name is Alice and you two must be Nirvana and Rose, right?" Alice asked, her expression coy. Nirvana felt a flare of nervousness in her core. A random stranger knew their name.

"And how do you know our names, Alice?" Nirvana asked, shoulders rigid and slightly unfriendly.

"Oh, you two are in the same dorm hall as me. There's an entire roster with everyone's names so that we can get to know each other. Don't worry, I'm not stalking you." Alice chuckled, taking a seat next to Rose. Nirvana felt her protectiveness increase as she willed the strange woman from her sister. Rose didn't seem to think anything was wrong.

"We could have slumber parties if we are all so close together! It would be so much fun!" Rose beamed, looking to her sister but Nirvana's expression wiped the happy gleam from her face. Something wasn't right.

"That sounds great, sweety. How old are you anyways? You're pretty young." Alice pointed out, tucking a stray strand of Rose's hair behind her ear. That action was enough to make a small blush form on Rose's cheeks and make Nirvana want to strangle the woman. Ironhide was the only one she had ever allowed to touch her sister like that.

"Y-Yeah, I kind of got in University a little faster..." Rose mumbled, her head shying down after the interaction. Alice simply smiled that strange smile as she turned to Nirvana.

"You're her sister, right? I've heard quite a few guys talking about a tall, black-haired beauty walking around lately. You should come to our party tonight. We're having a big one to celebrate the beginning of the term. What do you say? Of course, Rosie is invited too. It would give you two a chance to meet new people. No need to be hermits. I mean, unless you want your sister to be an outcast." Alice said, a warning in her voice.

"Not coming to your little party is going to make either of us outcasts. This is a prestigious University, not some grade school. Popularity doesn't mean a damn thing here. Don't touch my sister either." Nirvana almost growled. She didn't like this 'nice' girl at all.

"Oh you know I didn't mean it like that. I just think it'd be for you two to learn to live a little. You don't have to trust just each other. Please come to the party. You won't regret it. I'd like for Sam to come too. But I want all of you to come together." Alice begged, a pout on her lips.

"You have a crush on Sam?" Rose asked with big eyes.

"Something like that. So will you come?" Alice asked, her eyes turning to Nirvana. Now this was an issue. It wasn't something Nirvana was comfortable with but Sam wasn't exactly lucky in the love department. And this girl wanted them to all come together. It didn't help that Rose was looking at her with those hopeful eyes again.

"As long as it's not a rowdy party. Rose and I still need to get enough sleep to get ready for classes. But we have the right to leave when we feel like it." Nirvana finally said, a threat evident in her words. Her words only made Alice's smile grow.

"That's great! I'll see you two then." Alice grinned. She quickly stood and hugged Rose and went to hug Nirvana. She thought better of it when Nirvana shifted away from her. Then she was gone as quickly as she came.

"Why do you guys look confused?" Sam asked, setting down their drinks and snacks. Nirvana let out a heavy sigh.

"We're going to a party tonight."

* * *

><p>Alice walked quite a bit away until she caught sight of the two people she was looking for. The men were quick to notice her as they looked at her expectantly.<p>

"I see why you like those girls. Nirvana is just so feisty and Rosie is such a sweety. I'd gobble them up if you two hadn't already laid claim." she chortled, flipping her hair as she sat herself comfortably on a police car.

"Get off. I'm not a chair." Barricade hissed, his holoform arms crossed as he watched her. She gave a mock pout as she slowly stood up.

"Silence, Barricade. Were you able to interact with them?" Soundwave asked, ready for any sort of information to be brought forth.

"Of course. It was a little difficult to try to get them alone though. Nirvana is a sharp girl. She knows when not to trust someone like me. Rosie is very trusting on the other hand. She had no idea what to do when I touched her. I would have done the same to Nirvana if I was sure I would not pull back a nub." Alice sighed.

"Keep your hands off my pet." Barricade spoke, his voice a rumbling growl. Even Soundwave nodded his agreement.

"Agreed. Keep to your own target. Sam Witwicky is your priority. Simply lure the humans to the location." Soundwave warned, a subtle hint in his voice. No other Decepticon would lay claim to them.

"Oh, I assure you I'll have more than enough fun with little Sam. He'll be putty in my hands~. The girls will be arriving at the location too. Rosie is just so desperate to make friends and Nirvana can never say no to her. That girl is the chink in that warrior's armor." Alice smirked. Soundwave was aware how much of a weakness the younger human posed to his obsession. That is what Nirvana had become to him. He kept to his missions but she was always clearly in his processor. There was a human that had escaped him more than once. A clever creature that was stronger than her species gave her credit for. She was an anomaly that he wanted twist until she broke into an obedient creature that bowed at his peds. And then he would teach her to love him with every ounce of her being.

Thoughts of Nirvana looking up him pleading eyes shot a wave of pleasure down his spine. The utter submission to him with her mind, body, and spark. The control he would have over her eventually and how she would learn to love every minute of it. Perhaps even beg him for his touch with proper conditioning. It was unlike him to let such thoughts take over.

Alice took a chance to get under Barricade's plating.

"Your little pet is so soft. Such a pretty pink that creeps on her cheeks when she's touched so gently. Do you think you can handle such a delicate flower?" she cooed, nonchalantly observing her nails. She was surprised as Barricade simply smirked.

"You have no idea. They're softer with those obstructions covering their frames. Even Soundwave couldn't hide how pleasing it was to rip the material from them. They're different than these other meatbags. While normally humans make me want to retch, these two are much different." Barricade explained, adjusting his aviators. Oh he would get his little flower back and they would continue where they had left off last time. It was delicious how she trembled before him. The dominance he held over such a delicate creature. He wanted to watch her squirm under his demands.

Alice had a malicious grin as she saw the glints in their eyes. They had locked on to what they wanted and Decepticons did not easily give up on what they thought was theirs. She was just happy to watch the hunt.

* * *

><p>Nirvana felt an odd sense of dread as they approached the party. Every instinct screamed for her to take Rose and return back to their dorm. But both Rose and Sam looked so happy to be going out and interacting with others their age. Nirvana wanted to let go and be carefree as her sister, but she couldn't allow it. It was hard to see the good in strangers when they had never done anything but hurt her, even her own parents couldn't muster kindness for her. Drift had somehow broke through her defenses though... Could others be like him?<p>

She just hoped she was being paranoid about Alice. There was nothing she would like more than to see Alice to be some normal girl that wanted to bring them from their self-made shell. Nirvana glanced to Rose as she thought to herself. How could she be so naive? How could she not see that there was strangers that want to hurt her? In a way, she was envious of her innocence but she was happy that she was aware of how cruel the world could be. It meant that she could protect her sister better from harm.

The sound was deafening as they entered the fraternity house. Rose gave a cough as cigarette smoke filled her lungs. There was a constant haze of foggy smoke lingering through the entire house. It only caused Nirvana's frown to grow deeper. Sam gave his good byes as he and Leo went off to find Alice. Their faces had been priceless when Nirvana had informed them that the girl was very interested in meeting Sam. Leo had been quite jealous.

Now Nirvana and Rose were left to ponder their next action. They didn't know a single soul and the two they did know were off trying to get laid by a mysterious hot chick. It was a bad situation all around. Rose pressed closer to Nirvana as she watched the students drink themselves into oblivion and others practically having sex on the couches.

"Are you sure you want to stay?" Nirvana asked, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

"M-Maybe it's just this part of the house. They might be calmer in the kitchen and we could get a drink." Rose smiled, but the expression looked pained. She was trying to be optimistic but it was hard. The loud noises and yelling were beginning to spook her.

Nirvana wished she would have said she was ready to go home. It would have made everything a lot easier to just go home and pretend this display of idiocy never happened. A drinking party could be a great time if people didn't let themselves get so stupid.

"You girls.. want a dr- hic- ink?" a young man asked, his glazed eyes hinting to his intoxicated state. He was holding out a red plastic cup filled with a foamy drink. Nirvana wrinkled her nose at the substance. She enjoyed a drink as much as the next person but the liquid looked absolutely disgusting.

"No, thank you. I'm not old enough." Rose responded sweetly. Nirvana felt a surge of pride in her heart at how responsible her sister was when it came to her health. There was no telling what the guy could have put in the drink.

"Oh, so you two are some prude bitches right?" another man mocked, sharing the same look of over-intoxication. He held his own drink, looking as it was just refilled for more than a few times that night.

"Fuck off. We said no." Nirvana growled, eyes narrowed on the duo. How many times had she dealt with drunken idiots? More times than she cared to count.

"Hmph, maybe if you got fucked every now and then you wouldn't act like such a stuck up bitch!" the more aggressive man yelled, loud enough to catch other people attention. Nirvana was going to let the comment slide to not cause a scene and get Rose home, but then the other man made a grave mistake.

"Maybe you just need a drink to let loose." the man slurred, grasping Rose's chin and trying to force the liquid in her mouth. The movement was sloppy and caused the contents to completely slosh over her face and the front of the blouse that Ironhide had loved so much. Tears instantly stung the corner of her eyes as she jerked back and tried to wipe the liquids off her front. It was no use as the beer seeped deeper into the soft material.

Nirvana wanted to beat the men like she had always done when someone had threatened her or her sister, but Rose had bolted as soon as the other people started to laugh and she didn't want her to get lost or hurt.

"This isn't fucking over!" Nirvana hissed, shoving the man to the ground as she ran after her sister. She fully intended on finding both of those guys again and giving them the punishment they deserved. It didn't take her long legs to catch up as she found Rose knelt down in the soft grass of the University.

"The stain isn't going to go away and Ironhide will think I didn't care enough to keep it clean!" Rose sobbed, hands pressed tightly to her face as her shoulders rocked. Nirvana instantly engulfed her in her arms as she held her close to her body. She wanted to take that moment and somehow erase it from her sister's memories and even her own.

"Ironhide would kick their asses for doing that, Rosie. He isn't going to be mad at you. Those mechs love us and we love them. They're not going to be upset at us for something two drunken assholes did. It's all going to be okay." Nirvana quickly soothed, rubbing her back to calm her down. It felt like an eternity she held her sister until the sobs died down and she simply sniffled into Nirvana's chest.

"Is everyone like that...? I don't want friends if they're like that." Rose hiccuped, pulling back to look into Nirvana's eyes. Was this how Nirvana felt all the time? She had been raised in a worse environment than that since the day she was born. Was that why she found it hard to trust people?

"Oh, Rosie... Not everyone is like that... You'll make plenty of friends that are a hundred times better than those jerks. Just be careful when you decide to let them into your heart." Nirvana whispered, lifting Rose into her arms as she carried her. It would be better to have this conversation in their dorm instead of the grass. She had wanted Rose to be less trusting, but she hadn't wanted it to happen like this. She hadn't wanted her to get hurt. In a way, she wished Rose would learn from her own examples.

* * *

><p>The party lasted well into the night until the occupants were either passed out or on their way home. The two drunken men stumbled out of the fraternity house with an arm slung over each other's shoulders. They were nearly too drunk to stand on their own two feet. They had made it a mile trying to walk back to their own dorms before a police car pulled up beside them.<p>

"Did you two happen to interact with two girls today? One was very tall with black hair, the other was very short with blonde hair. Sound familiar?" the cop asked, a dangerous grin on his face. The two men stumbled back as the cop stepped from his car, they hadn't noticed that another man stepped out from the passenger seat. The two of them seemed so odd together. One with black hair and the other with the darkest shade of blue hair. They were a sight to behold.

"What's it to you? Those bitches were fucking sluts anyways. Think they're too good to get drunk and fuck with us. My buddy here showed them their place though. Drenched the small one in beer!" the more aggressive drunk laughed, nearly falling as he tried to keep his balance. The other one laughed along too.

"That black hair girl thought she was so tough, but she's just all bark. She deserves some guy to show her where she fucking belongs." the other snorted, causing both men to laugh together.

The blue haired man showed no amusement as he narrowed his eyes behind his blood red sunglasses. It struck the two men odd that these two were wearing sunglasses so late at night.

"Well, you see, those two girls just so happened to be very important to us." Barricade spoke, his tone turning from a grin to a snarl.

"Sorry, man. Didn't realize you were looking for them. You know how alcohol makes your brain kind of stupid sometimes." one man said, a little nervous at how angry both men seemed to be.

"Irrelevant. You are filth on the outside. Your insides are no different. No one will mourn for you." Soundwave finally spoke up, his tone sounded as if he was talking to trash and not two living creatures. The two drunken men had no room to speak as belts lashed from the inside of the cop car and wrapped viciously around them and dragged them within.

"Let's take a ride, meatbags." Barricade snarled, his holoform swiftly disappearing. His spark flared delightfully as bloodcurdling screams filled his receptors. Soundwave merely rested his back against the seat as he took his place back in the passenger seat. They would not kill them yet. Soundwave had a much better punishment waiting for them once they were back to his true form. It would be unfortunate to have such a mess but every splash of red would be worth it.

It was unfortunate for the two drunken men that Alice had seen them. She had sealed their fates with glee.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Despite the party 3 weeks ago, Nirvana managed to calm Rose somewhat. They managed to get the stain out of Rose's shirt but she had been cautious with others since. She was more hesitant when strangers approached but she was coming out of it. Nirvana was happy Rose was taking the experience and acting on it, but it seemed in just wasn't sticking. She was happy Rose had tried to be more cautious in trusting a stranger but she still had her concerns.<p>

Now, lying in bed, she smiled down at Rose snuggling in close. It was like looking into a photo, reminding her of all the days and years they had shared a bed, whether because of nightmares or to beat the cold nights. This was something she hoped would never change, and yet it would be the first thing to go. Ironhide would be in her place, and she would be Rose with Drift to lie and comfort her. She still couldn't wrap her head around that. She had let Drift in, and he didn't stomp out her heart/spark. He was tender, and kind and...her mind wandered to the many movies they watched, their walks at night, their cooking endeavours and all the times she fell asleep on him while they read the same book - Memoirs of a Geisha sprung into her mind. It was still a chore to get used to the near eidetic memory but she was glad for it. She could recall every touch Drift placed on her, and each one she returned.

But reminiscing wasn't going to get the day going.

"Come on Rosey, we've got classes," Far less groggy than Rose, Nirvana shook the young girl awake and watched as she yawned. Rose looked up to Nirvana, noting the silk kimono she wore. It was funny that the reason she bought it was because of Drift. The colours and patterns looked like she was wearing him. A smile pulled her cheeks, happy to be free of any nightmares, while she sat up. Nirvana stepped over her to find an outfit for the day while she sat on the bed yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Rose watched as Nirvana dressed, and kinda felt envious that she refused to wear a bra and yet appear...feminine. Sure she wore tight tank instead but it still. Seeing no point in wishing on what just couldn't be, Rose hefted herself off of Nirvana's bed and got changed herself. She pulled just a plain pink collar tee, a pale blue cardigan, a black floral coloured skirt and some opaque tights. Working out the kinks and knots in her hair, Rose tied it all up in a simple ponytail, swishing it back and forth like a tail. Looking to Nirvana, she giggle as the elder sibling just couldn't seem to work her own hair into a french braid.

"Here, let me," moving Nirvana to a chair, the elder resigned to allow Rose to do up her hair, adjusting the kimono wrap and wide belt as Rose worked. She went for a simpler outfit with the kimono and belt with skinny black jeans and thick heel boots. Tying off the braid,Rose noticed Nirvana's hair had grown, reaching her mid back/hips. While her own now came to her shoulder blades.

"Thanks Rosie," Nirvana smiled, catching her in a tight hug and pulling a giggle. Rose managed to pull away to gather her things, they only had one class apart today - Nirvana's minor in Japanese and Rose's engineering. It was funny remembering Ratchet, Nirvana and even Ironhide's face when she told them what added study she wanted to take. She wanted to be able to help Ratchet patch up the bots so a knowledge of engineering would be needed. Grabbing her bag and books, they headed out for their classes. Nirvana walked Rose to her class, planning to meet up before their Computer science class. It was hard to leave Rose on her own but they're classes called them away from one another. One clear positive was their classes weren't far from one another.

"We'll meet at the Cafe, okay?" Nirvana watched Rose stop just short of the classroom.

"Got it," Rose smiled, running back and wrapping her arms around Nirvana. "No need to worry about me sissy, I'm not going anywhere else but class." Nirvana sighed, yeah she was worried but she would at least try for Rose's happiness. Nodding, returning Rose's hug, Nirvana turned to head to her own class. Passing in the hall, Nirvana tried not to glare at Alice as she sauntered by, her sickening smile and coy wink made Nirvana flinch every time. Either she was the easiest girl on campus or she batted for both teams. Both weren't a preferred option for the girls; Rose would always get embarrassed by Alice's attention though never stopped it, happy to have another friend was tolerance enough to put up with Alice's antics. Sighing, resigning to the fact that as long as Rose sees the blonde as a friend, she'll have to play nice.

Stepping into the lecture, taking her usual seat at the back, Nirvana just couldn't seem to focus. Her mind kept wondering, flinching at some phantom touch. She ignored it as much as she could, not wanting to fall back into worry, but she couldn't shake the feeling of something coming.

Rose on the other had was beaming in class. The lecturer was a very nice elderly gentleman who adopted a rather open and entertaining method of teaching. Everything he did was intended and practical. Offering different ways of remembering the lessons while he taught. Breaking down every device he brought in and made the whole procedure enjoyable. With the All Spark's eidetic memory, Rose could not only remember everything discussed in the class but even his methods of remembering them. He was also practical when helping the other students in his class, helping them with assignments or offering one-on-one talks to help them understand or explain the class again.

The time seemed to fly by as the professor accidentally caused his latest endeavour to malfunction and everyone getting a big laugh out of it. Gathering up her things, Rose skipped out and over to the Cafe. She passed some of her partners for different assignments, discussing roles and structure before ordering a strawberry thickshake while she waited for Nirvana.

"Hey Rosie~" jumping at the sudden voice, she turned to find Alice standing next to her. A light blush crossing her cheeks as Alice glided down to a seat. "Having a good day?"

"Y-yeah, it's been alright," Rose answered, toying and fiddling with her drink. Despite how nice Alice was to her, she always seemed more...intent on her.

"What about Nirvana, is she still in class?" Alice asked, calling for her own drink.

"uhuh, her class runs a little longer than mine," Rose admitted, taking another sip.

"Mind if I keep you company? Sammy will be here soon too," Alice smiled, nursing her own drink.

"Okay," Rose whispered, feeling a little uncomfortable now and hoping Nirvana's class finished early. Even though having a new friend was all she could have dreamed of here, Alice just gave off a feeling she was nervous about. Maybe she was still a little shaken from Barricade or that she felt exposed without Ironhide, whatever the case she would put up with it if it meant having a friend.

"Rose!" looking up, Rose jumped from her chair and ran to Nirvana, happily embracing her sister and feeling more and more safe.

"How was class?" Rose asked, walking Nirvana back to the table. She hoped Nirvana wouldn't lash out at Alice while they waited for Sam.

"Alright I guess," Nirvana smiled, seemingly ignoring Alice. "The teacher was a little boring but I managed."

"Hello Nirvana~" Alice purred, putting both the girls on edge.

"Alice," Nirvana only offered a nod while watching the blonde. "How...has your day been?" Rose was a little surprised by the question, as was Alice. Was she trusting her?

"It's been fine all in all. Teachers and Professors are a little boring but what can you do," Alice smiled, putting Nirvana more on edge. She was trying to be nice, she was trying her best for Rose's sake but those eyes, the hair and overall look of the girl just seemed too...perfect. But before she could question why Alice was there or to even get a drink, Sam and Leo showed up.

"Ah my ladies!" Leo beamed, only to get a warning glare from Nirvana which he put down. Taking their orders and seats, they spoke for only a few seconds before the tv in the cafe to light up.

"_Breaking News. The 2 missing adolescents: Carl __Hughes and Brad Sullivan, have been_ _found_," the anchor reports, revealing the photos of the 2 missing boys. Rose flinched, remembering Carl as the one who almost ruined her shirt. Nirvana remembered Brad too, being the one she pushed aside to chase after Rose._ "Witness reports state these University Students were last scene 3 weeks ago at a fraternity party. The events leading to their disappearance are still being investigated but police have theorized that that boys left the party heavily drunk as autopsy reports state..._" the anchor drawled on like they had since the investigation began. Every day there was an update on the case's progression as well as promises spouted left and right by the police. Honestly, Nirvana couldn't care less. Those 2 were asses and whatever happened to them was probably a result of how drunk they were. The only reason they were missing for 3 weeks is due to no one seeing them leave.

"How awful," Rose sighed, losing her taste for her thickshake. She leaned against Nirvana not only for her comfort but for Nirvana as well. She knew she showed little care for the case, saying it was like anything else they showed on the network. It was still a tragedy no matter how much those 2 deserved it. But she frowned with Nirvana stiffened. Looking up, Rose found Nirvana's face turn pale, her eyes snapped wide as she stared at the TV.

"_Though the Police have released some information concerning the case, we at the station were sent graphic and disturbing photos from the supposed 'killer'. All information and photos will be sent to the police but we here at the network believe we have a duty to give you all the details...From the photos, they depicted the boys were tortured extensively, leaving barely recognisable bodies behind. The most heinous of these photos is a message left in their blood, painted on the walls of the warehouse they were found it."_ The mentioned photo was revealed, causing Nirvana's blood to run cold - 'We will break you both'.

"Nirvana? You okay?" Sam asked, reaching over to take her hand but a shock snapped as he touched her hand. Running through her, the shock jumped from her arm to Rose's arm. Gasping, she pulled her hand away in a knee-jerk reaction. Rose gasped too, feeling the shock.

"Wow, that's some static shock...you okay?" Leo asked, his once smiling face turned at seeing Nirvana's pale face.

"She...doesn't like blood," Rose jumped into her defence, covering up her fear. "Sissy?" Nirvana snapped out of her stupor and looked to Rose, feeling her hug her. Nirvana wrapped her arms around her, trying to calm her racing pulse.

"Come on guys, we better get to class," Leo signalled the walk, Rose stayed with Nirvana as they took the rear.

"It's them," Nirvana mumbled, not wanting to acknowledge the fear welling up. "No doubt, it's them."

"It can't be Sissy, Ratchet's bracelets hide us remember," holding up Nirvana's wrist, showing she still had the bracelet on. "They can't find us."

"But what if they can Rose?" Looking to the young blonde, she stopped walking and hugged her, bringing her in close. "I won't let them hurt you, not again."

"And I won't let them hurt you," Rose replied, hugging her back. Nirvana knew she was meaning well, but the thought of her standing before those sadistic mechs made Nirvana's blood freeze. Rose didn't want her thinking like this, for the longest time Nirvana didn't need to worry about anything, she was happy and she was opening up more. Pulling away, a bright smile on her face, Rose guided Nirvana back toward class. The walk there gave Nirvana back her composure but the nagging feeling of being watched, being followed stayed with her.

* * *

><p>Computer Science was one of the better classes the girl's had together. The added bonus was this class was stationed in one of the many computer labs on campus. Listening to the teacher, Nirvana could feel the phantom touches and her mind wandering without her direction. Instead of ignoring it, it was skyrocketing her paranoia. 'It's just me, nothing is wrong' she repeated like a mantra in her mind, her lips moving to the words from time to time. Rose was right that those sadistic, psychotic bastard mechs didn't know they were here; if they did they would have moved in on them like the mall incident.<p>

Rose sat beside her, noticing her mouth moving in repetitive movements. Moving her hand, she wrapped her fingers around Nirvana's hoping to bring her comfort but she noticed something. The teacher had turned to figure out a problem with the projector showing the class today's lesson. Nirvana sat blankly staring at both the teacher's computer and the projector meant to show its contents. While holding Nirvana's hand, a warmth flowed through her and back out into Nirvana.

"Sir," Nirvana suddenly spoke, catching the teacher's attention, "There is an error in your desktop's processor algorithms that is affecting the projector...someone on Computer ID 345-0D has hacked and bypassed the Universities Internet restricts in odd to download approximately 6 hours worth of German porn. A series of viruses created from the hack have piggybacked outgoing programs through the bus network utilised by the University and will reach the main server in 3.667854 minutes..." Nirvana felt like she had just run a marathon while reciting the national anthem. The entire class just stared at her, some thinking she was insane while others were too confused to question it.

"Sissy?" Rose asked, concerned by what just happened.

"Well...Miss Evangelous, care to explain how you can fix this?" the teacher was as confused as everyone else in the room, all holding their breath for an answer.

"Um...As a virus scan would take too long and would only result in the same problem happening again...it would be best to disconnect your computer from the main server and act on its own or disconnect the projector and manually set it up with a laptop," catching her breath, the teacher didn't know what to do next but follow what Nirvana had said, indulging the solution to find that it worked. "Could I be excused sir I...I don't feel very good." Pointing to the door, Nirvana ran for the door with Rose close behind. Alice watched them leave, surprised by the outburst and curious about how she did it. Easily bypassing the teacher, Alice followed close behind them.

Nirvana made it to a small alley between 2 of the faculty buildings before collapsed. Leaning against the wall, she felt like she was going to heave, feint and bleed out all at once. Her legs were about to give and her head felt light.

"Nirvana, are you okay?" Rose ran up to her, rubbing her back and looking her over.

"I feel...like someone took out my brain...then put it back in backwards..." Nirvana gasped, trying to will herself not to throw up.

"Is she okay?" Rose looked back to see Alice, Nirvana growing.

"I'm fine, just...leave us alone," she groaned, trying to force her legs to support her.

"Don't push yourself sissy," Rose cooed, calming her a little, "And Alice, you don't need to stay out with us. I would want us to be the reason you missed out on class."

"Come on, you guys, I just want to help," Alice smiled and Nirvana didn't have the patiences for it.

"Well we don't want it, go away," her stomach lurched again, covering her mouth and grasping her stomach.

"That's rude," Alice pouted, "I just wanted to help."

"Please Alice, Nirvana is stressed enough. I don't mean to be rude but we'll meet up with you later, I need to get her back to the dorm," Rose took Nirvana's arm and helped her lean against her smaller frame. But Alice was persistent, she tried to copy Rose and take Nirvana's other arm but another surprise came from Rose.

"Please Alice don't!" from her free arm, swung out to stop Alice instead she somehow used more force than she was aware of. Something sprung from her hand and pushed out, almost throwing Alice off her feet. Stumbling back, all three looked stunned, confused and shocked. Rose would've tried to amend or fix the situation but with Nirvana the way she was, she stuttered an apology while moving Nirvana away, leaving a rather annoyed and intrigued Alice.

No other dramas occurred on their way back to the dorms, Rose stumbled to get the door open and lead Nirvana to her bed. Rushing into the bathroom, she raided the medicine cabinet for something to easy her sister when a small sob caught her ear. Soft and so small she almost missed it, Rose crept back to the door and held her gasp, seeing Nirvana in tears. It was very rare to see Nirvana cry, often she was silent as the tears rolled down her cheeks but here, her sobs were loud and choked. She noticed something in Nirvana's hand, realising it was her phone.

"Drift..." Rose's heart cracked hearing her voice. "I...I can't...can you come here, please...I...I need you," Rose walked from the bathroom as Nirvana hung up the call. Nirvana watched Rose sit beside her, looking into those innocent blue eyes.

Nothing was needed to be said, Rose opened her arms and welcomed Nirvana. Not bothering to wipe her eyes, Nirvana leaned in and accepted Rose's embrace. She had stopped sobbing, why she had started she just couldn't explain, and just sat there holding Rose. Oh how she was able to calm her she'll never know but she was glad for it. Rose held Nirvana tight, giving as much love as she could. The bracelets may hide them from the Decepticons but not from each other. With the practise she had with Ironhide, Rose weaved her field through Nirvana's, calming her chaotic thoughts and emotions. Nirvana would have fallen asleep if Leo didn't run into their room.

"Guys! Guys, something is really, really wrong with Sam," he panicked, overlooking their rather favourable position.

"What's wrong?" Rose gasped, concerned for her brother-figure.

"He's gone nuts, he's writing these weird symbols on the walls and posters and tv and...just come and help me, Alice is already there trying to calm him down." Nirvana wiped her tears and followed Leo out with Rose. Thankful for their dorms being near by.

* * *

><p>"Optimus sir please, something is wrong with the girls," Drift begged, standing before Optimus, a concerned Ironhide and the human soldiers. Why that Galloway human had to be there he didn't know but his main concern was Nirvana and Rose. When he received Nirvana's call, he had never heard such sadness and despair in her voice. His sparked ached and ached each time her words repeated in his processor. She was scared, she was traumatic and she wasn't herself.<p>

"Those two...agreed to not make contact with this base," Galloway held his tongue when a number of glares faced him. "They are breaking their agreement already and its only been 3 weeks since their departure."

"You don't make the call knat," Ironhide growled, feeling his cannons hum and heat up, "Rosie and Nirvana are under Autobot protection, Optimus makes the call" Looking to his prime, he just hoped Optimus would give the word. If Nirvana was as distraught as Drift claimed, Rose would be in hysterics but why she hadn't called made his worry soar.

"What could possibly be wrong? Are they getting bullied or struggling with homework," Galloway mocked, missing the flashes of red flickering in Drift's optics, "They are not a priority and thus shouldn't be engaged-" he was cut off as Drift tried to attack. Ironhide, catching the rage in the mech's field, grabbed him before an incident could be made.

"Talk that way about my girl again and you'll wish I just stepped on you, you insignificant, slag-filled, fragging wretch!" Drift optics blazed red, struggling against Ironhide to kill Galloway. While the human was frightened and shocked by the reaction, Optimus placed a servo on the mech to snap him out of his rampage. "Forgive me Optimus," he whispered, thought not feeling sorry for the threat merely his actions.

"I understand the importance both you and Ironhide feel for the women, but if the hardships of human life is the reason for Nirvana's contact then there isn't much we can do," Optimus replied, honesty wrapped in his words. "To deny them contact with those of their age group would not be fair on them."

"But Nirvana needs me Optimus, we promised we would check up on the girls did we not? And no Decepticons have made appearances or revealed themselves," despite his bests efforts to argue the issue, another soldier scrambling into the meeting, his movements rushed and frantic.

"Major Lennox! Someone is trying to access information on a known Decepticon, sir!" the soldier stood at attention in spite of his laboured breathing, changing the focus on the meeting.

"Who soldier? And which Con are they trying to look up?" Lennox descended the observation platform, taking the tablet the soldier brought.

"Barricade sir. And it's a Police Division stationed in the vicinity of the two civilians attending Princeton sir."

"Why would Human Law Inforcement wish to investigate Barricade?" Prowl asked. He had not been on Earth long but held a certain respect for Law Enforcement as he did the Military. Whether a reminder of his old profession back on Cybertron before the war was irrelevant but not unknown.

"Apparently he is a suspect in a murder case. 2 boys from the University were found after a 3 week disappearance at a warehouse near Tranquility. Both boys were brutally tortured before they died. A news stations had received information only the killer would know and aired the images just today. From witness accounts and a whistle-blower, the one who delivered the information to the News crew was Barricade in disguise." The soldier rambled off, setting everyone on edge.

"I know that place," Drift gasped, noting the image of the warehouse. "That was the place Soundwave and Barricade held the girls before Mission City."

"Then Nirvana has every right to be distraught," Ironhide added, "Optimus if the Decepticons know where the girls are we need to intervene."

"But they can't find them because of the field inhibitors," Ratchet argued but the energon scanners in place began to blare.

"A Decepticon energy signature sir! All centred on the Eastern coast, heading to one Area!"

"NIRVANA!" "ROSE!"

* * *

><p>Swinging the door open, the site within chilled the girls to the bone. Despite the random Cybertronian symbols painted on every flat surface in the room, Sam was thrown on the bed with Alice on top...and a long metal tendril coming up from her skirt. Her field flared at the sudden intrusion but couldn't stop Nirvana from striking her in the face with a metal lamp.<p>

"You Decepticon BITCH!" Nirvana shrieked, striking Alice again and sending her tumbling off Sam, "Rose! Get Sam out!" Leo stood frozen but fear pushed Rose to obey, running to a hysteric Sam and pulled him to the door. "I know there was something off about you," ready to strike again, Alice managed to grab the Nirvana's arm, another tendril grabbing the other. Her true form rippled through, revealing her Cybertronian form.

"It's too bad Soundwave and Barricade have me under _strict _orders not to harm you or Rosie," uttering her name, a tendril snapped at its mark, restraining Rose as Leo grabbed Sam. "Oh the things we girls could do~ The thing I could make you scre~AAAAAAAAAH" Alice's tendrils fell limp, grabbing her head in pain while Nirvana faltered.

"Crap...not again," grasping her own head, Nirvana felt the same light-headedness from Computer Science. Rose managed to catch her before she hit the ground and pulled her toward the door.

"Come on!" Rose begged, Leo and Sam running to help as they fled the room. Alice recovered slowly, but malice lingered in her gaze. The hunt was on.

Running into the open streets didn't seem like the best idea, Decepticons didn't care much for crowds unless its to a body count. Leo was scream and panicking just as much as Sam was, leaving the 2 girls to be level headed. Ducking into the University library to hide, they managed to get a breather.

"What the fuck was that?!" Leo hissed, trying to wrap his head around it. "Alice is a robot? How is she? Why? And why was she hitting on you two? What is-" Nirvana picked up Rose's panic, the tension in her sister escalated with each word Leo uttered so the faster she could calm him, the better for Rose.

"Alice is a Decepticon freak sent for Sam and us, I don't know why for Sam since the only reason I could think of for interest in me and Rose is because her bosses are after us. They have been for the last 2 years so if you don't mind _keep_ your immature panic to yourself because you are upsetting Rose." Nirvana felt at liberty to slam the hysteric boy but she doubted it would shut him up, the a King hit was something she did not want on her already colourful record.

"Decepticon? You? Rose? Why should I care if I'm upsetting her? Because of you some alien robot is going to kill me!" Nirvana grabbed him by the collar and pinned him to a wall out of sight of the main room,

"Because Rose is my sister. She is my family. I would do _anything_ to keep her safe and happy. You are not helping her so I am putting a stop to it. I would just shut you up but then that funny thing called a conscious would nag me until I help you too. You wanted the Real Fucking Deal - Welcome to the War." A blast rocked the building, a pissed and lethal Femme walked right through without any regard for the students fleeing in fear.

"This way!" Sam called, grabbing Leo while Nirvana picked up Rose. A stray piece of rock had grazed her leg and made it hard to run without a limp. Now out in the carpark, Sam spotted a lone car. "Over here! We need to break the windows!" Nirvana wasn't strong enough to break it on her own but she watched - with great confusion - as Rose held out her hand.

"Cover your faces!" a low hum rippled from her hand before a small shockwave shattered the glass windows. Leo stood dumbfounded while Sam jumped in, followed by Nirvana and Rose next to her.

"Drive! Drive! Drive!" Leo shrieked, seeing Alice coming up behind them. In a panic, Rose held out her hand again and let off another small hum, this time when Alice tried to strike the car and hold it back, she slammed full force into a force field. The resulting strike sent her flying back into a tree, giving the guys enough time to start up the car and speed off.

"When could you do that?" Nirvana asked, surprised at what her sister did.

"I think the same time you did that thing in class and in Sam's room." Both sat surprised and confused by how they could do these things.

"So what else dot I know about this since you've left out some minor details!" Leo yelled, looking back from the front seat while Sam drove.

"What do you want us to say?" Sam snapped, his own little episode still raging, "That an alien robot girl tried to spear my head for god knows what the All Spark zapped into my brain?!"

"Wait what? Sam when did this happen?" Nirvana demanded.

"Was it back in Mission City, Sam?" Rose added.

"Mission City? You were there in the attack?! You told me you didn't know!" Leo shouted.

"Look all of you shut up and let me think!" But time for thinking was at an end when an oversized surveillance Predator drone flew too close for comfort, spearing the car through the roof. While Sam and Leo panicked and scream, Nirvana shielded Rose from the debris. But the sudden lift the car gave off was enough to cause all kinds of concerns.

"EVERYONE HOLD ON!" She screamed, snapping forward as Sam's door was almost ripped right off and grabbed him before he could plummet to the ground. The Predator carried them over the bay and over to an industrial site. Coming to a ruined warehouse, only half of it standing, their car was lowered in with a small welcoming party awaiting them.

Once on the ground, 2 small bots eagerly ripped the doors from their hinges. One hauled Sam and Leo out while the other grabbed Nirvana from behind, pulling both girls out. Once out, Rose stepped away from Nirvana as she grabbed a lead pipe lying close to them. In defence she swung the pipe at the offending bots but froze mid swing.

"Nirvana?" Rose asked, feeling the sudden chill in her field.

"Nirvana?" Sam added, both he and Leo coming around to the pair as their assaulter joined the other mech.

Nirvana stood stark white at the sight of 2 small twins, standing at Rose's height, wearing bright red visor-like sunglasses, matching outfits with the only different being one had a blue beanie and the other had a red beanie.

"No...No, not you..." she gasped, the pipe falling limp in her hands.

"I think she remembers us Frenzy," the blue beanie smirked, removing his red sunglasses to reveal sharp red eyes.

"Good, I'd feel hurt if she didn't Rumble, considering all we've been through." The blue twin followed suit, revealing his own red eyes. Slowing they transformed and morphed back into their true forms. Rose remembered one of them from their first encounter with Bumblebee, when Nirvana fought it back in the refinery. The twin was exactly the same as Frenzy despite the alternate colour scheme.

"Shit, the freaky bot from the refinery," Sam whispered, backing away with the girls.

"Looks like he has a twin," Leo gulped, feeling an intense need to feint.

"Well thank you Captain Obvious, but that is the least of your problems," Rumble snickered, weary of the silver, heeled pede stomping toward them. With Leo almost getting squashed by the pede, the group froze as Starscream surveyed them. His right arm transformed into a cannon and aimed precariously at them.

"We meet again," he smirked, relishing the fear in the humans.

"Okay, Hooker Heels I can handle," Nirvana calmed, though still fretful of the situation, she did managed to get a giggle from Rose and Sam while Leo stood there confused. Insulted and annoyed by the human's belittling comment, he was tempted to shoot her but a rumble growl stopped him. Rising from the open floor below, a demon reared its head.

"Megatron," Rose squeaked, holding to Nirvana tighter. Megatron looked over the humans until he spotted Sam.

"Come here boy," he ordered, expecting Sam to obey but sneered as Nirvana took charge. She pulled Sam back to herself and Rose, Leo following close behind.

"What are you going to do to us?!" she demanded, showing no fear. He recalled this woman from Mission City. Nirvana Evangelous. He was pleased that bravado of hers had not waned but he could still taste her fear, wafting around her and his kin. A servo reached out, causing the group to flinch back except for Nirvana. With a sick grin, his finger flicked and sent Nirvana flying. Slammed into the opposite wall, she gasped painfully before falling to the floor.

"NIRVANA!" Rose screamed, running to her sister's aid. Rumble and Frenzy took their time approaching them, neither one happy with Megatron's action.

"Let us see if you're still brave after every one of your organic bones is broken," Megatron smirked, turning his attention back to Sam. Leo was forced to the side while Megatron threw Sam in a similar manner to a large table. "Knockout, begin your...examination~" another mech they had never seen before stepped in. He was the shortest among them but was streamline and curved. Had he not looked like a male he could've been mistaken for a femme.

"As you wish, Lord Megatron," the red mech smirked as he peered down on his prey.

"What shall we do with the femmes, my lord? And the other male?" Starscream grinned at the sight of Nirvana barely moving and Rose panicking over her. Leo had not dared move from his place, trying to determine which one would kill him if he moved.

"Leave the other to me," Knockout called, "I've been looking forward to...studying a live specimen, and perhaps the femmes too."

"Leave them for their masters. Deserving gifts for their loyalty," Megatron ordered, turning back to watch Knockout.

"Hm, pity, I hear they can understand Cybertronian, they would've been interesting," Knockout shrugged, pulled out a small drone to latch onto Sam. Starscream wasn't happy with the response but could do nothing as said 'masters' arrived. Soundwave has circled the area before transforming and Barricade scouted the ground and caused as much havoc to slow the Autobots down. Soundwave glared at the sight of Nirvana's damaged body, noting that something might need to be done about that for her long term functioning. Barricade was just pleased to see his obsession in a more flattering attire, though a little too covering for his tastes.

"Starscream. Reasoning for my pet's damaged state?" Soundwave hissed, turning to the SIC.

"She defied her betters. Megatron was just showing her her place," Starscream smirked, watching as Rose managed to get Nirvana to sit back against the wall, noting how she was having trouble breathing. Soundwave didn't question any further, instead leaving Megatron and Starscream to their own devices regarding Sam. The boy would be dead soon enough.

"D-Don't Touch her!" Rose screamed, trying her hardest to hold up Nirvana's pole and trying to keep Rumble and Frenzy back. Her actions were in vain when a dark servo plucked her from the ground.

"Don't worry Rosie, Soundwave will make her all better...in the meantime, lets finish what we started~" Barricade's smirk twisted with a fiendish delight, holding his delicate doll and moving into another part of the warehouse. She struggled and screamed, trying to reach back to Nirvana but watched in horror as those same glowing tendrils looped around her sister.

Her mind scream for her to move, but Nirvana could barely breath much less move. Her ribs were cracked and her back was same, nightmare inducing probes snaked around her with a frightening easy, finding her old wounds. Like a hot needle, the thin glowing blue connectors slipped under her skin but instead of worming into her brain again, she could feel them slithering to her chest.

"What...are...?" she scream as more pain inflamed her chest.

"Soundwave take your noisy pet elsewhere. I will call you when the procedure is complete," Megatron sneered, making no effort to look at the mech. Nodding, Soundwave silence Nirvana with a probe down her throat. Not only to feed her oxygen as he fixed her but for his own entertainment. Rumble and Frenzy followed along behind, seeing their chance to put Soundwave's pet to her paces.

* * *

><p>Rose panicked every time one of Barricade's fingers tried to rip at her clothes.<p>

"Hold still, my Rose. No need to make this difficult," he purred, relishing the struggle.

"No...No...GO AWAY!" She screamed, surprising Barricade as a forcefield wrapped around her, preventing him for touching her.

"Well, where did you learn such an interesting trick?" he wondered, more so out of curiosity then out of mirth. A power to prevent him from feeling his claim wasn't something he wanted her practised in. But he noted the strain on her face, a smirk returning to its place. "Let's see just how long you can hold this ball, for when you're warn out I will lay claim to you, and then not even that ageing, walking scrap head will be able to save you~" Insulting Ironhide pushed her resolve; Rose was scared yes, and it fuelled the forcefield but the need to hold out for Ironhide and the other Autobots, for Nirvana, Sam and Leo, to keep this creep from touching her, that was more important than giving up.

"Don't...insult...Ironhide!" her forcefield grew, almost covering the span of his servo.

"Ironhide? Not 'Mr Ironhide'?" Barricade didn't like how his pet was so...informal with _that_ mech. "I will enjoy breaking you in front of him."

Nirvana wasn't fairing any better. Just a room away, her screams muffled by the lifeline probe down her throat, Soundwave made the delicate procedure as long as necessary. This pain was punishment for escaping, for remaining in the company of the Autobots, and for hiding from him. His probes ensured no other damage was done while his pieced and knitted her ribs back together. Carbon and Calcium based, moulding and sealing the fragments back together was child's play. Finally, with the last rib fixed, she lay lax in his servo. Gasping as the probe was removed from her throat and the smaller wires slipped out from under her skin but never left her skin. Sliding over like worms or snakes, she shivered and twitched.

"Yes, do not resist me~" Soundwave cooed, happy his pet was beginning to learn her place.

"No...get...away...STOP TOUCHING ME!" She shrieked, but what came as a surprise was that...he did. Soundwave froze at the command. Puzzled as much as confused. Even Rumble and Frenzy froze at the command if only for a second.

"What the slag was that?" Frenzy shivered, not liking the sensation.

Ignoring his symbiotes' ranting, Soundwave delved into her mind again. Feeling her resist and with it came some kind of organic firewall. Was she trying to shield off her mind to him? How could she?

"Are...you in...my head?" she suddenly asked, shocked and wide eyed. "You...you were making me think those things. You...you have not right to go through my memories!" she could feel it now, the headaches and the tingles in the back of her head was Soundwave reading her mind, but how? At her thought, her own mind delved into his unprepared train. She saw only snippets of his 'talent' before she was slammed full force. Feeling like someone had grabbed her head, when no one had, she could feel him weeding his way back in.

"Interesting. Additional All Spark radiation has caused a secondary effect. Useful but you will need to be conditioned." Rumble and Frenzy, now knowing what had happened, sat back and watched Soundwave play. They hadn't seen him this enthusiastic with a female of any variety in a long time. It would prove to be entertaining, especially if they could have a turn.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Nirvana felt like she had been suspended in Soundwave's servos for hours. Her brain felt so tired, so weak. She had to stay strong though, if only to see Rosie one more time. Tendrils crawled across her skin and licked at her delicate skin. He was sickeningly gentle with her. Leering red optics never leaving her panting lithe form. Everything hurt but his touches seemed to cool her flesh. Every time she tried to twist, pull away, or try to get her mind feeling normal again; he would simply delve back into her mind.<p>

"Please...s-stop... I can't take it...stop." her hoarse voice whimpered. She hated how she sounded, so weak and helpless. Nirvana just wanted it to all stop. Her mind tried to put up the firewall once more, but Soundwave would playfully wipe the small obstacle out of the way, punishing her with more bad memories.

"_Submit. Then I will take it away. Allow you to rest." _that familiar voice purred, digits stroking the length of her body. "_You only make the conditioning worse."_

_"_You can't j-just control people. They're not your play toys..." she panted, breathing hitching when a stray tendril wormed it's way under her shirt. The long appendage sliding along the length of her tone abdomen and slowly moving upwards. Nirvana cursed out loud, regretting the no bra decision more than ever. Soundwave felt his plating heat up as she whimpered under his grasp.

Frenzy and Rumble smirked at each other as Nirvana squirmed with each touch. They wanted their turn with the human. It would be pleasing to put on a show for their boss.

"N-Not there!" she suddenly panicked. She swore she heard a purr as a probe slipped easily into the waist of her ripped jeans. It was hard to thrash as the probes tightened along her arms and legs.

"I think she likes it, bossbot. Her face is all pink!" Frenzy cackled, eager to see it go further.

"_Don't fight. Just allow the pleasure." _Soundwave cooed, feeling the sensations of the tendrils slithering against silken skin. It was pure nature for her body to react to the sensations. Even her mind was given relief as his attention turned to her body. The needed rest of her mind caused her body to feel light weight and similar to floating on a cloud.

An involuntary pleasured whimper escaped her lips, surprising herself and egging Soundwave on. How long had he waited to have her so vulnerable in his grasp? Nirvana bit her lip as she felt the probe go farther down. Soundwave cocked his helm to the side as he felt a new sort of material not noted before. It was soft, satiny, and covered what he sought out.

"Don't...Don't touch me!" she almost begged, feeling her sense of control disappearing. In that instance, she felt what he had been wanting from her: Submission.

"_You are enjoying this. I can smell your pheromone levels. You can not hide it from me." _Soundwave assured, the other probes starting to pull at her clothing. It was then that Nirvana heard that horrible familiar scream. The one she fought so hard to keep from hearing. It was Rose's scream. It was enough to snap Nirvana out of her limp state and start fighting with renewed strength.

"Let me GO, fragger! Don't hurt her!" she screamed, fighting the probes. Rumble and Frenzy were stunned, it was amazing how well she resisted the mech. His probes pulled even tighter at her limbs to keep her spread for him.

"_Little one is not harmed. Fear levels simply high. You have only yourself to blame, Nirvana Evangelous." _Soundwave stated, a tendril swiping at her cheek to caress. He was surprised to hear a stark laugh come from the human.

"How am I to blame for Barricade using her as a fucking doll?!" she hissed, twisting as the tendril in her jeans twisted and twirled. His response was to slip her top clothing off, leaving the top half of her body completely nude. Soundwave's optics widened slightly as he observed the completely bare flesh for the first time. Rumble and Frenzy looked eager to get a view. Her exposed 'protoform' was pleasing as he observed the round orbs.

"_If it had not been for your meddling, she would have a happy home with caring parental units. You have caused your loved one the hurt she has endured." _Soundwave spoke, words crawling into her head like an eager worm. Between the embarrassing nudity, head feeling like an egg cracking, and his words, Nirvana felt as if she was suffocating in his grip.

"I don't know what you're t-talking about!" she yelled, shivering from the cool air of the warehouse hitting her chest. The tendril were quick to wrap and squeeze around her chest. Making her warmer, but not in the way she wanted.

"_The little one would have been adopted. A loving pair of humans to care for her. You took that away from her." _Soundwave cooed, tendrils now working at her jeans. He could have easily ripped through the material, but then he would be stuck looking for more clothing to keep Nirvana warm.

"I...s-saved her from being abused by the others! She would have...been bullied and hurt until she was adopted." Nirvana yelled back, voice going up and down as she turned her legs to keep the clothing on.

"_She was young. Humans like to adopt young. She would not of endured long." _he argued back, finding her struggles delicious as she squirmed. As much as she hated him, it words had stung. It was something she thought about often. Wondering if she had been wrong to take Rosie with her when she had escaped. She shook the thoughts from her head as she felt the familiar tug in her mind.

"I took care of her better than anyone else! They would of hurt her. I was the only one that could protect her!" Nirvana yelled back, tears flowing down her cheeks. Another tug and she was left with out her pants. She saw his optics glow brighter as he glanced down at her near-naked form. He was excited and it wouldn't do well for her.

"_She stayed sickly and unwell. Horrible living conditions. You hurt her. Submit. This is your punishment." _

Nirvana shook her head furiously, but she could not deny them. Rose had stayed sick in the the temporary shelters she had found for them. They had nearly starved. It was the most the then teen could of done for a little girl. She could have left the orphanage without Rose. But she couldn't bear the thought of leaving her with those ruthless orphans. Had her young mind been too quick to decide?

Soundwave lapped up her thoughts with fervor. It was what he had wanted by planting those thoughts in her mind. Her resolve was weakening as her struggling limbs were moving less and less. Gentle tendrils swiped the tears from her soft cheeks, pulling a shudder from Soundwave at the feel.

Nirvana gave a sudden gasp as probes wrapped tightly around her thighs and kept the appendages spread far out and unable to close back.

"_Accept it"_

* * *

><p>Barricade watched the little human with a smirk. Perspiration was gently wetting her forehead as she struggled to keep the flickering field up. She had to be strong, there was no telling what he had planned once he could touch her once more.<p>

"You look so tired, Rosie. Why don't you take a break?" he chuckled darkly, digits tapping along the field she was barely maintaining. She gave a little gasp at the added pressure. It wasn't making it any easier.

"I-If I stop, you're going to hurt me..." Rose whimpered back, wincing slightly as she tried even harder to keep it going. Her response was met with a deeper laugh.

"You'll make it worse for yourself the longer you make me wait. Open up." he demanded, digits tapping even harder now. That was all it took for the wavering field to finally dissipate and leaving her bare in his palm. The sudden lose of her protection was enough to pull a frightened scream from her throat. Though it was almost a relief not to hold the field up any longer. She was just so tired and her body felt like jello. Her relief was quickly taken away as she felt his digits on her once more.

"There we go. Much better. You've been bad, Rosie. I'm going to have to punish you." he purred, smirking when he felt her trembling against his digits. As cute as her outfit was, he wanted it off and now. Eager digits began to pull at the soft material. His smirk grew as she weakly pushed at them. Keeping the field up for so long had drained her.

"N-No stop... You'll rip them... He loves them." she whimpered, feeling a familiar sharp digit sliding underneath the top of her outfit. He froze at the 'he' part. Red optics glared down at her.

"Is this 'he' Ironhide?! I don't give a damn if he likes them or not. You belong to me!" he hissed, so harshly that she stumbled back. Rose pulled her top down tightly. She did not want to be left with no clothes again.

"If...If you're going to make me... M-may I remove them myself?" she asked, meek voice stuttering her request. If she was going to be forced to undress again, she wanted to at least keep her outfit intact. A shocked and pleased look crossed his features as he nodded his helm.

"Good pet. You're learning." he grumbled with approval. He was gentle as he set her down so that she may do as he wished of her. Rose wanted to cry but she had to stay strong. Everything was going to be okay. Ironhide and Drift would save them, perhaps even the other Autobots. They were going to be okay. She just needed to obey the Decepticon for as long as necessary until they could come. A nagging voice told her she was wrong though, that she and Nirvana would be doomed to this place forever.

Rose shook it away though as she slowly began pull down her floral skirt. She remembered when she had bought it with Ironhide that day so long ago. A stray tear slipped down her cheek as she folded the material and slowly sat it down. The folding was only to buy time until she removed another piece of clothing. Barricade's hungry gaze showed how much more he wanted to see. She had never been more happy of her obsession with tights.

The next to come was the unbuttoning of her cardigan. This part wasn't as nerve wracking since she wore the collared tee underneath. But the relief was only temporary as she folded the cardigan and started to pull the tee over her blonde curls. It was then that a small frown formed on Barricade's lips.

"You were injured." he stated, more than questioned. Rose was a little confused until she realized what he had meant. It was so easy to forget something that laid on her back. The crash that took her parents had not been without her own injuries. A burn scar was evident across her back. The skin of the scar even paler than her already paper white skin. It was something she was self-conscious of and flinched back as he went to touch it.

"Turn around. Let me see." he demanded, motioning for her to do as he commanded. Rose didn't have much of a choice as she did what he told her to do. She shivered as she felt a sharp digit slid gently across the old wound. It was embarrassing enough to undress without him focusing so much on the one part of her body that she hated, besides the fact of Nirvana beating her in the bosom department.

It had the opposite effect on him. To see such a delicate creature with her own scars was delicious. It showed that she had endured something that she had lived through to bear such markings.

"Beautiful." he purred, optics bearing down on her body. His attention was only caught for so long before an impatient digit pulled at her lacy bra. He did not understand such a garment but it was pleasing to the optic, though he craved more of what lay underneath.

It was then that he heard the voice flitting through his comlink.

"_I know you're having fun with your pet but I need you to come back here. Megatron wants a little talk before you get too comfortable. Soundwave and his feisty little dear is already here." _

Barricade cursed the medic as he drew back. He would have to wait a bit longer before he saw the human completely undressed.

"Dress yourself. Megatron wishes to speak."

* * *

><p>Nirvana trembled as Soundwave set her down. It was so unlike her to let herself be so shaken. He had been so close to completely undressing her. Yet, he had stopped whenever he had got the com from the medic. It was only then had he allowed the twins to redress her. Their groping servos had been eager to touch her.<p>

But now she was waiting on a large platform that allowed the Cybertronians to see her easily. Megatron was smirking at her. He was impressed that Soundwave had fixed her so quickly.

"Hopefully the message will stick in your mind this time, human." he chuckled, eliciting a glare from Nirvana. There was still a flicker of fire in her heart/spark. Soundwave had just managed to dampen it considerably.

The Decepticons attention was caught for a moment as Barricade walked in with Rose in servo. Nirvana could have cried when she saw that her little sister was okay.

"Took you long enough." Knockout huffed, rolling his optics. Barricade merely growled as he sat Rose down next to Nirvana. The group watched with amusement as the girls attached themselves to each other, looking over the other for injuries. Nirvana had been thoroughly broken the last time Rose had seen her. She had no idea how she was standing and looked so well.

"Where's Sam and Leo?" Nirvana demanded, holding Rosie close to her side. The younger burrowed her face into the elder.

"He is merely resting from our little... endeavors. I don't need him dying until I know exactly how to extract the information. Once I know, I will make sure the human is taken care of." Knockout smirked, leaning forward so he was face to plating with them.

"Then what are we here for...?" Rose asked tentatively, flinching when his red optics focused on her. It was a relief to be out from under Soundwave and Barricade's servos but this was not much better, especially with Megatron glowering down at them. How the hell was he even alive?!

"Because, pretty birds, we must perform a little custom to completely introduce you two to our faction." the medic explained, motioning to Soundwave and Barricade. The girls were caught off guard as the two mechs grabbed a hold of them. They struggled as the mechs looped chains around their wrists and ankles, restraining them to a metal bar. Nirvana laid angrily on her front as Rose was placed on her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Nirvana hissed, feeling her shirt being pulled up all the way to her shoulders. It was hard to see in her position but she could see Megatron's annoying smirk.

"Proper Decepticons pets need their markings. I assure you that my nimble servos will make them quite stunning." Knockout purred, grabbing a tool that had a very fine point to it. Rose was not as lucky as she could see everything and every mech leering down at them. The sight of the almost needle-like instrument was enough to send her thrashing.

"I recall that Soundwave told me you had a certain little nickname, Nirvana. Archangel, was it? Now there's an idea~" the medic cooed, stepping forward to get close to Nirvana. Her struggling was ceased as a heavy servo held her gently down.

"Now, now, do not struggle. I'd really hate to mess up." Knockout warned, bringing the device down to her back. Rose jerked her eyes shut as she heard Nirvana give out a bloodcurdling scream. A hissing sound was coming from the device as it seared into the flesh of Nirvana's back. The pain was unbelievable as the burning took place. Were they fucking branding her?!

"Ssshhh, the pain will ebb with time. You are so lucky that this device also soaks a colored oil into your skin. Now the scarring will be colored, instead of merely white. Though you'll have to understand that it'll be purple." the medic grinned. He called this lucky?! It was hard to think as another scream escaped her. Every nerve felt as if it was on fire and burning away. Technically, they were. It was almost welcome when Soundwave's probes glided across her skin, the cool metal soothing the burning slightly as the medic continued his work.

"Stop...fucking stop!" Nirvana cried, biting on to the clothe of her shoulder. Anything to keep her from biting her own tongue off. It took Knockout's skilled servos about 30 minutes to complete the intricate design. It was child play when you had the precision of computer. When he was done, Nirvana laid shaken and panting. The nerve endings were damaged from the design burned into her back. It was only the the surrounding scorched skin that brought her the pain now.

"_Perfection" _Soundwave purred, probes gently soothing the design. It was a work of art that Knockout had put upon her. Large wings starting at the shoulder blades, while the body of the wings flowed down the length of her back. The details were perfection as the wings looked uncomfortably real. It would have been something anyone would be pleased to have, except for the Decepticon insignia etched between where the wings had started. It had been a play off the old nickname she had tried to abandon so long ago.

Nirvana hated how much she sought the cooling touch and how she arched into it. Anything to make the pain ease away.

"Let her rest for awhile until she is healed. No need for rough handling in her current state. I'm sure she will not resist too much." Knockout chuckled, watching Soundwave croon over his pet. He was glad someone appreciated his fine skills.

"It is stunning, Knockout. I am most impressed." Megatron stated approvingly, arching his helm to get a good look at her back. Though the elder human had a disrespectful mouth, he was impressed how well she had endured the agony. He now saw why the usually stoic Soundwave was so interested in the human.

Then Knockout's attention shifted to Rose, a smirk curling his lips as her eyes widened with terror. She tried to summon the force field once more but she was still physically and mentally exhausted from last time.

"P-Please...don't..." she begged, tears already sliding down her cheeks. It was a useless plea and she knew it, but it made her feel better to at least voice her fears.

"Don't do that, sweetspark. Yours will be much smaller than your sisters. Now what shall I place on you? Your name is Rose and if I'm not mistaken, a flower also shares that name." Knockout pondered, a digit tapping on his chin. He did a quick search and found the flower. It was a pretty little thing, while it's thorns were rather painful. He chortled as he realized that Nirvana was the thorn protecting the delicate petals.

It was decided. Knockout lifted her shirt slightly while bringing the skirt and tights down just a bit. It made it so that the skin beneath her belly button was bare to him. He was going to place it on her hip. Rose tried to stare everywhere but at Knockout as she saw him bring the tool terrifyingly close to her exposed front. Her eyes finally fell on Barricade, whom was staring excitedly.

The pain wasn't what she was expecting as she finally felt the tip sear into the flesh. A shrill scream rushed out of her as she tried to get the pain under control. There was no escaping it and the pain only spread as he moved. She felt as if she was about to hyperventilate as she tried to gulp cool air into her lungs. Sharp, comforting digits came up to stroke along her squirming body. Rose felt her face burrowing into the mech's servo as she sought out the only comfort in the situation. It was lucky for her that the medic's skilled servo only made the procedure last for only about 10 minutes. Hers was much much smaller compared to Nirvana's full back cresting.

"Ah, all finished up. See? I was gentle." Knockout cooed, stepping back to admire both works side by side. Rose's design was a vividly detailed rose fully bloomed and of course the insignia that was tastefully sat inside, nestled in the petals. Barricade nearly purred as he ran a careful digit close to the healing design.

"Cute." Megatron chortled, taking in the panting female as she willed the fresh pain away. He was thoroughly satisfied with each of Knockout's endeavors. The mech may be a glitch, but he was a skilled glitch. Both of the girls were much too weak to fight as their mechs untangled them from the chains and gently lifted them into their hold.

Soundwave was careful to keep any weight off of Nirvana's back. He was just pleased with how she nestled into his cool servo. In that moment, she was seeking comfort from the Decepticon.

"You think we should keep them together, Soundwave. I don't think we're going to get any pleasure from them until they stop hurting." Barricade asked, his voice rough as he chuckled at how Rose clung to him.

"_Affirmative. The humans need rest. They will be kept separated as before." _Soundwave ordered, walking away while holding Nirvana carefully. He wanted to keep the human to himself and oversee her recovery. Barricade didn't mind. He was not about to pass up alone time with the clinging human. It didn't take him long to reach his makeshift berth.

"It shouldn't hurt too much longer." Barricade soothed, plucking a couple of old blankets that had been left from the previous occupants. He was sure to shake them in case spiders or other creatures had crawled into the material. Being as gentle as a mech like him could be, he laid back and curled the blankets on to his chest plating. It created an almost nest like environment as he tucked her inside. The shuddering human quickly dug herself deeper into the warmth and comfort.

Rose could hear his engine rumble with amusement at her display. She did not care at the moment as she soaked up the comfort that laid within his chest plating. It did not even make her flinch as his digits stroked along her body as the mech shut off his optics. It wasn't in his nature to be kind, but he knew a hurt being when he saw one. It wouldn't do well to upset her more. But when she was finally healed, there would be no gentleness as he finally ripped those annoying materials from her trembling frame.

With those final thoughts, he fell into recharge. Occasionally he would wake when Rose cried out from accidentally hitting the raw skin of her hip.

* * *

><p>Soundwave knew the twins would be eager when he returned. They would want to see the newly branded femme as soon as he walked into the room.<p>

"What's it look like?" one of them called out. "Was Megatron impressed?" the other one shouted.

Soundwave merely hushed them as he walked to the sleeping area he had made for the twins. It was a comfortable mass of collective blankets he had gathered from around the warehouse. The twins watched with excitement as he lowered Nirvana into the pile of comfort. She let out a weak moan as she twisted in the softness.

The mech had been very careful to lay her on her stomach. Any touch of the brand would be enough to send the human back into a screaming fit. They would continue the conditioning as soon as she was better.

"_Be gentle." _Soundwave ordered, walking to his own berth. He had seen how quickly the twins had approached her.

"Don't worry. We'll watch her for ya!" Rumble announced, carefully going to lay beside the shaking human.

"That is one hell of a branding! Surprised she isn't still screaming after all of that." Frenzy said in awe. Both of the twins were absorbed in looking over the details of her back. It took a strong being to be able to withstand such a large brand. It wasn't pleasant for even huge mechs to be branded either.

"_Nirvana is strong. Knockout knew she would be able to handle it." _Soundwave agreed, finally laying down in his own berth. The twins were careful as they nuzzled into either side of the human, their bodies giving off heat that Nirvana desperately needed. They were possessive as they curled around her.

There was no way in hell they were going to let her go.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> all publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respected owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors (AutobotNightfury and PixelTheLittlestFembot). No money is being made from this work and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Nirvana refused to open her eyes. The events from the day before still lingered in her mind. Her brand still ached like fire pressing into her skin. A strange concoction Knockout instructed their oppressors to rub into their skin would help numb and heal the brand faster. The twins, Rumble and Frenzy, were all too eager to help out in that regard. Their servos always going that little bit over or steering a few gropes. She could only imagine what Barricade was doing to her now. She hoped Rose was alright, nothing would make her more happy than to see Rose again. Soundwave repeated his explanation to her each time she asked '<em>This is your punishment for being <em>_disobedient_' disobedient her ass! But...his words wouldn't leave her mind. No matter how many times she pushed back his influence, no matter how long she endured his tortures, it was his words that wormed deep into her mind.

What if...Rose was better off if she didn't take notice. Ignored her cries when they were young? or if she just escaped the orphanage and left her behind? That day was meant to be an adoption day, she had overheard 3 families were coming that day to pick children. Rose was at an age they no doubt wanted...and she took her. Now her childhood was nothing but illness, poor living conditions and many falsehoods. Nirvana could count every time she lied to Rose. Where did some of their money come from? Where did she go most of the day? Why did she come back with bruises or blood on her clothes? She just couldn't bring herself to tell the young girl she had joined a gang for the money, that she broke laws and hurt people to protect them, never killed but it was just as bad.

Her train of thought was interrupted when two pairs of familiar hands petting her brand. She tried not to react to their touches and pretend she was still asleep.

"She thinks we don't know she's awake," Frenzy smirked, moving her onto her back. Nirvana hissed as the pressure on her back caused a slight burn from her brand but it didn't last as Frenzy lifted her up and propped her up in his lap.

"So cute, even now she's still pretending~" Rumble moved forward, moving to grab her legs. The moment he touched her, Nirvana's eyes flew open and her legs kicked up. Aiming for his head, she hadn't counted on him catching her. Smirking, he rested her leg on his shoulder and moved in closer. Before she could kick again, he grabbed her other leg and wrapped it around his waist.

"Let. Go." Nirvana demanded, trying to move but her arms were pulled back by Frenzy, leaving her open to them.

"Aw, come on," Rumble purred, moving flush against her, "We just wanna get to know Dad's pet~"

"I'm. not his _pet,_" she hissed, squirming in their hold but only achieving in giving them a better hold. One that would allow those damn questing servos to roam all over her.

"She's so soft," Frenzy cooed, nuzzling her neck and smelling her hair. "Dad can sure pick 'em."

"When he wants to. When was the last time he showed an interest in any femme?" Rumble asked, stroking her legs and groping her chest. Before Nirvana could struggle or protest again, Soundwave returned from his meeting with Megatron. The towering mech gleamed down at his symbiotes 'playing' with Nirvana. They didn't try anything, well aware of what he intended for the femme, but were bold in their movements and attentions.

"Heya Boss!" Frenzy called, never denying his current activity, "Ol'Megsy in a better mood?" Soundwave didn't approve of such an improper tone when speaking of their leader but he couldn't help their personalities. Besides, they have been apart of the Decepticons as long as he had, since their founding.

"_Affirmative. Knockout makes progress with the Witwicky boy, Autobots chasing false signals, unaware of our location,_" Soundwave smirked at Nirvana's expression, falling for a second at the mentioning of the Autobot's troubles, and moving toward them. The twins kept a tight hold on her as Soundwave's probes wormed back around her.

"Where's Rose? And Sam?" she demanded, but his damning mind pressed back into her head, forcing a pained groan from her. "Stop~"

"_Never. You need to learn~ Need conditioning~ But soon, you will crave my touch~"_ Soundwave kept her level with the twins, giving them ample view of her. "_Rose remains with Barricade, taking her training in strides. Why can't you~?_"

"Liar!" she snapped, "Rose...would never...allow him to...to hurt her!"

"_Pain isn't the only way to condition, my archangel~_" Growling at her title being used as a sick pet name, she could only struggle and gasp as Soundwave's probes made their second attempt to stripe her bear. They were somewhat harsher this time round. Soundwave's impatience having grown, he only managed to rip her kimono top, leaving it hang open with her braless chest on display. The only article she had left on was her underwear, something she intended to keep on.

"D-Don't call me that!" she snapped, struggling harder and trying again to force her own mind back into his for a change but he would only smirk at her attempt. Her mind was raw, unrefined but he could remedy that, once she was loyal.

"_If you insist our minds unite...you need only ask~_" unexpected and beyond her understanding, Nirvana froze as she lost herself. Her mind swam in an ocean of memories, thoughts, data and felt her self dispersing into it. Dragged into its depths, she could do nothing as she was dwarfed by the centuries of information dissipating her mind. Trying to keep her wits, trying to focus on who she was, she could do nothing as Soundwave ripped into her. Grabbing hold of her mind, he drew her in and melted into her just as she dispersed into his mind. "_A common means of forming Cybertronian bonds, linking minds to share memories, thoughts, __emotions...feelings~_" Nirvana gasped, a wash of lust, pleasure, need and want roared through her mind. It wasn't hers, these weren't her thoughts and yet she was thinking them. Soundwave took his probes, allowing the twins to experience her chest mounds while he moved to her centre. Not one to rush, a probe simply slipped beneath the flimsy silk and roamed to his sparks content. His hours of roaming the human World Wide Web gave his access to an abundance of information regarding their anatomy, especially that of the female anatomy. He could feel her secretions, feel the heat and spasms from his touches. "_Lose yourself to me, become mine~_"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO~"

* * *

><p>Rose still squirmed beneath Barricade, his holoform made apply the ointment easier as well as exploring her. She had been good so far, having her stripped down the moment she was able to move again. But he only allowed her bra and underwear to remain on, giving him enough of a view while keeping her in an agreeable mood.<p>

Forced onto her back, she tried not to move as Barricade's holoform focused on his work; applying the ointment while his other hand explored her chest. Applying a little pressure, Barricade smiled as she squirmed from his tight grip. Moving forward, he forced her leg apart and up to wrap around his waist, giving him an indulging sight.

"Beautiful~" he purred, having finished his treatment on her brand but moved to explore her further. Rose whimpered and gasped from his rough and curious gropes. Almost tearing up when he gripped her breasts too hard, but her shock turned to his urgent movement. He grabbed her hips, pulling them up until she was awkwardly upside down in his lap. Managing to get her head up, staring at the holoform, she gasped as his faux tongue loomed out from his lips. The sleek, boneless organ tasted and roamed over her brand. Tracing the rose and it's petals, Rose couldn't stop herself from squirming from the sensation.

"P-p-please...don't do...I-I mean...I," she couldn't form the right words she wanted to say, between the strange sensation and the threat of punishment looming over, Rose was treading on thin ice around the Decepticon. She could feel his lips pull into a smirk against her brand, the holoform disappearing and allowing her to become horizontal again.

Sighing, glad the sensation was gone, her mind spoke too soon as Barricade's servo tried to snatch her up again. She tried to run away, hide behind or under anything she could find but his holoform appeared again. Grabbing her by the arm, her smaller frame was pulled into his solid chest. One arm wrapped around her shoulders and the other around her waist. Tracing her mark again, he lowered his lips to her neck.

"Why run when you enjoy this~" he purred, his kisses becoming nips and bites, anything to pull that lovely voice from her throat.

"N-no...please...let me go," she begged, unable to move much, only managing to squirm in his grip. She didn't plan on his next bold move, his hand slipped past her underwear, rubbing the soft petals beneath. Her gasp gave him ample opportunity to seize her mouth, forcing down a deep kiss. Conflicted from his kiss and questing fingers, she gave him another chance when his fingers threatened to breach her. His tongue wormed into her mouth, dominating and toying with her own until he found what he was looking for.

"A virgin still, how fortunate~" Suddenly, his holoform disappeared again, quickly replaced by his servo. This time, his metallic lips descendent on her brand. He nuzzled and kissed the black mark, its purple insignia standing out against them, seeming to can't get enough of touching it. "Finally mine~" he purred, his fingers replacing his lip plates. His lips plates moved to the apex between her legs, his olfactory sensors picked up her arousal, her hormones and natural scent, pulling him in for a taste. Gasping from the unwelcome touch, his sharp talons not only gave attention to her brand, but to the only garments shielding her from his keen optics. One slipped under the front of her bra while another slipped under an underwear strap.

"N-no...please s-s-stop. P-please...they're the only one's I have!" she begged, trying to push the claws away but he simply brushed them off.

"You won't need them any more~" with a simple flick, her bra popped open and her underwear was only held by one last strap. His eyes locked on her breast; he noted they weren't as big as her sisters but they were proportionate, just how he liked. Looming over, he minded his fingers so not to marr her frame, rubbing and flicking the mounds, almost mesmerised but how they jiggled and moved.

Rose hoped this torment would end soon, her face couldn't get any warmer from embarrassment. But just as his glossa joined his ministrations, a loud scream roared from the other room.

"NIRVANA!" Rose cried, now fearful and worried for her sister. What was Soundwave doing to her? Was it worse than last time?

"Forget her, you are to focus on only me," Barricade hissed, moving to snap the last restraint of her underwear when he received a ping from Megatron. Growling, so close to his prize, Barricade returned her to her nest of blankets. The moment she was dropped, she snatched the softest blanket in the pile and wrapped it around her. She tried to salvage her undergarments but only managed to tied her underwear back together, her bra was lost. "Stay here. Don't move," he ordered, turning on his heel out of the room.

Rose, now left to her thoughts, wondered what was happening. Why was Barricade pulled away? Why did Nirvana scream? What was going on? The torment, panic and almost being striped of everything, Rose's mind began to collapse into sleep. He had been tormenting her for hours and she hadn't any sleep. Finding escape in her dreams, Rose let go and allowed sleep to take her. All the while, begging Ironhide and the others to find them.

* * *

><p>Finally given a moment to herself, Nirvana tried to count her blessings. Despite the molestation, the mind fucking and all round disregard for her appearance, at least it didn't end in rape. She still felt the violation, remembering the sickening touches and gropes. The twins were no better, causing a shiver to run down her spine. They had to leave, they had to escape, Autobots or none. Her mind was delving back into the past. She had been right all along; the Autobots weren't there, they were alone just like before.<p>

But...if she was right about that...could Soundwave be right about her taking Rose? Would she had been better off at the orphanage. Shaking her head, she couldn't focus on that.

Soundwave had fallen into recharge, deep from what her probing thoughts detected. At least she hoped. She still couldn't understand how she had this power but stayed glad in the fact she didn't feel sick from using it anymore. Looking down, the twins were sleeping with her again, making her next task a little harder. Gently, her thoughts touched the mechs, seeing if she could try her luck. Slowly, as her thoughts infiltrated their sleeping minds, their grip sagged a little. Mindful or her movements, Nirvana thanked all for the miracle that was her escape. Neither mech moved as she freed herself from them. Ever mindful of Soundwave's mastery over her own ability, she managed to somehow...'block'? or at least 'fool' his sensors into thinking she was still with the twins.

Climbing down from her roost, gathering her clothes, she changed and made her way out. Without the need to opening the door, she crawled under it instead into a long hallway. Her ability was already starting to wane on her the farther she got from the mech. Cursing, she tried to send one last pulse in the hopes it could fool them long enough for her to get to Rose and get out. As much as she didn't want to do it, she shot a thought to Soundwave, hoping to entice him into a dream he wouldn't want to leave... much to her disgust.

Finding Barricade's room, she slipped under the door again to find Rose in her own little blanket nest, with Barricade no where in sight.

"Rose! Rose~!" Nirvana tried not to yell too loud, keeping her voice low. When Rose didn't react, she tried another gamble. Focusing and pushing her field out, she pushed just enough to 'nudge' her sister.

"Nirvana?" she asked, fatigue in her voice. Looking over and down, she beamed at the sight of her sister. "Nirvana! You're okay!"

"Shhhh!" Nirvana hushed, "Soundwave is sleeping, we gotta go now!" nodding, Nirvana watched and waited as Rose pulled away from view, retuning a moment later with a long blanket rope. Scaling down, she practically glommed her sister.

"Sissy! I missed you!" Rose balled, mindful now on her voice. Nirvana just wanted to drop to her knees and smother her sister but something caught her attention.

"Where's your bra?" having feel nothing under her sister's top like she normally would, Rose turned away ashamed. "Oh I am going to _kill him_!" Nirvana hissed, Rose catching her arm.

"We don't have time, we need to find Sam and get to the Autobots," Rose was surprised Nirvana scoffed.

"If they were looking for us they would've found us before those...bastards did this to us," referring to their brands.

"But they are!" Rose chirped, crawling under the door after her sister, "Barricade was bragging how Knockout was using our dampener bands to hide us from the Autobots. And that he's causing disruptions in the city to keep them off." Nirvana wanted to believe that, but could they really take the word of a Con?

"Whatever the case, we've gotta find Sam," Nodding, Rose followed close behind Nirvana. Taking cover behind scattered equipment, they caught the sound of voices close to the back of the warehouse complex.

"Excellent Knockout, gather everything you can from the boy; his wellbeing need not be an issue, just get the location of the Matrix," Megatron then came striding out of the room, just missing the girls as he did. Before the door closed, Nirvana and Rose made it through. It was like stepping into Jack the Ripper's playground; mauled and massacred frames and scrap littered the room, only a single light hang over a small operating table. The accursed mech who branded them both hovered over the table, Sam's voice screaming and struggling on it. Leo was near by too, he was in a cage off to the side of the room. He was in tears and seemed worse for wear.

"Oh quit your whimpering," Knockout snapped, silencing Leo. "Your turn will come up seen," he smirked, turning his attention back to Sam, "And you, I expected a little more restraint. I mean really you're helping a wondrous cause...too bad you won't be alive to see us reap the rewards," the mad medic smirked, sorting through an assortment of tools. "Now, once I get these two probes into your auditory canal, I'll have no problem feeding your brain electrical impulses while the other gather's the information. You'll brain will be fried and will no doubt be painful, but when has that ever bothered me~"

"We gotta stop him," Rose whispered, frightened by the malicious and almost ecstatic manner Knockout was approaching to this. Searching around, Nirvana noticed most of the tools he had used some kind of computer. Whether used for calibrations or what, that was their entry point.

"Rose, think you can help Sam if I tamper with his tools and go for Leo?" Nirvana pointed to the table where Sam was lying. Nodding, Nirvana moved a little closer to Knockout, using the shadows to stay out of sight.

"Now hold still~" Knockout made his move while Nirvana made hers. Her mind delved into the tool, rewriting and taking control of its functioning. Knockout was surprised his device suddenly stopped but was more so shocked when it turned on him.

"Stupid piece of - ARGH!" he yelled, wrestling with the tool. Distracted, Nirvana ran to Leo.

"Rose Now!" Nirvana called, Rose nodded running to the table and finding a small control box form the previous owners. Throwing the switch, the table began to lower and helped Rose get to Sam. Nirvana managed to get the cage door opened, and a very grateful Leo jumped out. But pleasantries were cast to the wayside as Knockout recovered faster than they thought, already raising his servo to comm Megatron and Soundwave.

"NO STOP!" Nirvana shouted and to everyone's surprise...he did. A chain reaction from her command had forced Knockout into a stasis lock. Not that they knew since this caught them by surprise. Their surprise broke the control and Knockout could move again.

"How did you do that?" he demanded, looming over Nirvana and beyond angry.

"Nirvana!" Rose cried, scared of what Knockout would do. Nirvana only had second to try and do it again.

"BACK OFF!" She shouted, louder than she wanted. It was enough to force Knockout through the motions again, this time he actually backed up like his body worked against him, but she must've exuded too much force and placed Knockout on his aft, out cold.

"How the hell did you do that?!" Leo panicked, but his only answer came from Nirvana grabbing his hand and ran back to Rose.

"Run now, explanations later!" With Rose taking Sam's hand, they ran back out into the open only they were stopped from a large silver pede. Megatron had heard the commotion, not entirely surprised to see Nirvana and Rose being the masterminds behind it.

"You both are trying my patience," he hissed, glaring down with his gun at the ready. "I am not a patient mech but I believe in the ability of my men," on cue, both Barricade and Soundwave came out with Starscream in tow. Soundwave had the twins with him, both running to block off the humans. Both Soundwave and Barricade shared the same irritated and disapproving scowls. "Discipline your pets now, or they will be killed." Megatron meant his words, warming his cannon. Starscream liked the idea, as well as wanting to see Soundwave and Barricade's 'precious pets' eradicated.

"Get over here Rosie, now~" Barricade ordered, pointing to his pede. Nirvana's warning was harsher as Soundwave invaded her mind again. Her sudden shriek and falling to the ground pulled Rose's concern. Sam turned to help but Leo held him back, rant off on how the bots wanted the girls, not them.

"Sissy?!" Rose panicked, watching the Decepticons out of fear. The way Nirvana was clutching her head, Soundwave was invading her mind again. Fearing what might happen, Rose took her hand. Then...something snapped. Soundwave stumbled back, as if punched in the face. Curiosity peeked in Megatron, staring down at the humans.

"Rose? Nirvana?" Sam asked, unable to look away from the girls. Nirvana had recovered from Soundwave's intrusion but seemed...off. Rose too, something about them now just didn't seem native to them. Nirvana stood again, taking Rose's other offered hand. One of Rose's forcefields erected around them, her eyes beginning to glow as did her chest. Nirvana's eyes and chest also began to glow but they sparked with energy. That energy seemed to electrify the forcefield. Before anyone could stop or interrupt them, the girl's combined abilities shot out in a huge shockwave. Pushing Megatron, Soundwave, Barricade and Starscream back, their combined EMP rocked the warehouse, all the lights and equipment shorting out. Dispersed, the girls felt weak, holding one another as they tried to recoup.

"What...the hell was that?!" Leo screamed but when Megatron groaning, their window of opportunity was waning. Without much thought, everyone ran outside.

* * *

><p>Knockout groaned, having felt the shockwave after recovering from that Nirvana's strange power.<p>

"I shall have to inform Lord Megatron of-" he stopped. A noise skittering around the room caught the medic's attention. On alert, he followed the sound to his personal energon dispenser. Something fell from it, landing on the ground. Turning on his high beams, he recoiled back at the strange sight.

"A...A sparkling?"


End file.
